With Hope
by Jarlyfan626
Summary: Part II to Time in a Bottle
1. Chapter 1

**Prelude**

This is not at all how  
We thought it was supposed to be  
We had so many plans for you  
We had so many dreams  
And now you've gone away  
And left us with the memories of your smile  
And nothing we can say  
And nothing we can do  
Can take away the pain  
The pain of losing you, but ...

We can cry with hope  
We can say goodbye with hope  
'Cause we know our goodbye is not the end, oh no  
And we can grieve with hope  
'Cause we believe with hope  
(There's a place by God's grace)  
There's a place where we'll see your face again  
We'll see your face again

And never have I known  
Anything so hard to understand  
And never have I questioned more  
The wisdom of God's plan  
But through the cloud of tears  
I see the Father's smile and say well done  
And I imagine you  
Where you wanted most to be  
Seeing all your dreams come true  
'Cause now you're home  
And now you're free, and ...

We have this hope as an anchor  
'Cause we believe that everything  
God promised us is true, so ...

So we can cry with hope  
And say goodbye with hope

We wait with hope  
And we ache with hope  
We hold on with hope  
We let go with hope ~ Stephen Curtis Chapman

***********

"Jason." Michael rushed from the sanctuary to see him. The service was wrapping up. "Jason, what happened? Are you okay?"

"Michael, I need to ask you a huge favor." Jason requested looking up with puffy eyes and tie loosened. "I need you to watch over your brother and sister for awhile. I need you to be the strength that your mother gave you."

"I don't understand. Where are you going?" He questioned.

"I have to go away for awhile, and I don't know when I'm going to be back."

"No, Jason, you don't get to do that." Sonny said stomping out of the sanctuary. "You don't get to leave every time Carly breaks your heart. You wanted that family, you left the business for her, now you have to stand up and be the father you promised to be to those kids! Don't think you can push them off on someone else again, and reclaim them when you are good and ready."

"Without Carly I have no rights to…"

"That's not true." Michael argued. "You are the father that we were supposed to have. People in there keep talking about how mom is transcendent, but that is because of you; you gave that to her."

"I need to find her." Jason finally replied. "I don't know exactly what I'm looking for; a ghost, an apparition, but she is out there somewhere and until I find that I'm useless."

"No." Michael responded. "That's not good enough. If you are telling me that you believe she is alive and you're going to bring her back to us then I will let you go with my full blessing, but if this is a trip of hunting ghosts and chasing shadows then you can do it from here. You say that I have my mother's strength? Then draw on that if you have to, but dad is right you don't get to leave because of a broken heart."

"I can't stay." Jason repeated.

"Then don't come back without her." Michael instructed.

***********

"Michael, where did Jason go?" Morgan asked him coming out once the ceremony was through others in the lobby were wondering the exact same thing.

"He needed some time to himself for a bit." Michael replied.

"Do you think he's going to make it to the reception?"

"Probably not." He answered. He didn't want Morgan to know the truth. The last thing he wanted to do to his little brother was possibly provide him with futile hope, but secretly he trusted that instinct in him telling him that his mom was there and if anyone could bring her back it was Jason. "Come on. There's a limo out there ready to bring us to the reception. Krissy, Lys, are you ready?"

"What happened?" Kristina whispered to him.

He shook his head. "I'll tell you later."

***********

"Zander, thank you so much for that." Bobbie gave him a hug. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he was looking over her on the orders of her ex-husband, but a bond was cemented in that time. "And Caitlyn, Johnny that was beautiful."

"It was her idea." Johnny gestured over to her.

"Yeah, I didn't expect such a strong response." She replied. "I suppose we never know what memories are going to be triggered how."

"Are you guys going over to the house?" Lucky approached the group forming.

"We'll be there." Dante replied with his arm around his girlfriend's waist.

"I promised Spinelli I would listen to some tapes for him." Johnny replied ducking out. He figured it was best for everyone if he wasn't around, and if that could help him find his sister he was all for it.

Bobbie watched everyone filter out; most of them stopping for a few encouraging words before going to their cars.

"Are you going to be okay if we go?" Luke asked with Tracy on his arm.

"Yeah, fine." She nodded. It wasn't long before all left in the sanctuary was Bobbie, Robert, and the picture of her daughter. She wandered over to it. "Hey baby; I hope you caught all that. I hope you know the permanent mark you left on those that loved you. I always regretted the time we lost together. I'm sorry that you felt I abandoned you. I think we both know what it means to want the best for our family. I just wish you got more time; more time to see your children grow up to make you as proud as you have made me."

Robert caught her from behind. "We should get you back." He whispered to her.

************

Back at the house people crowded around the collage pointed out their favorite pictures and recalling the stories that surrounded them.

"Can I get you anything?" Matt asked Lulu in the kitchen. She moved in there to get a little space.

"I just need some water." She replied pulling out another pill after the one she had taken that morning.

"You're following the direction on those, right?" He questioned handing her a bottle from the fridge.

"Yes, faithfully." She assured him and fell into his hug once she swallowed. "Now what?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean now that that's over, what do I do, am I just supposed to move on? I mean was that supposed to be some closure and now…"

"You take it one step at a time. I think the point of that was to say that no matter what Carly's not completely gone. She lives in each and every single one of you; she lives in those memories."

"You know the last time we held her funeral she showed up in the middle of it. I wasn't there, but my mom told me all about it. Part of me hoped that history was going to repeat itself."

"Me too." Lucky walked in. "I remember it; it was surreal. The door opened and there she was. She was pale as a ghost with a gash across her forehead. Everybody thought they were seeing things, and nobody moved until she turned around to run away."

"Do you think Jason is ever going to come back?" Lulu asked her brother. It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened.

"I don't know. It took him years to come back the last time he ran off."

"There is some kind of symmetry in the fact that it was Carly's funeral that brought him back the last time, and…" Sam pondered.

"What's the party doing in here?" Audrey asked holding Britni. "Go, grab some hor d'oeuvres."

"Actually Mrs. Hardy, if you don't mind. I think I know exactly what would help." Matt said reaching for the baby. "Hey Britni, do you want to see your Godmother?"

Lulu smiled as she was transferred into her arms. Britni was sucking calmly on her binky looking up with her wide blue eyes. "You do know that no matter what you are going to be well loved and taken care of. Everyone here is going to make sure of that."

"You better believe it." Lucas walked in with Joey on his arm. "This poor girl; she has no idea why…"

"None of us really know why." Joey countered. "What happened was senseless; the whim of a madman. I don't think anyone is making sense of it, ever."

"At least there's some comfort in the fact that bastard went down with her." Lulu seethed.

"Lulu, watch it front of the little one." Lucky warned. "Although I agree, kids pick up on everything."

"Well, we should bring her into the living room. If there's going to be any joy in this party it's coming from her." Matt suggested.

"There she is!" Jax was the first to react to seeing the child. He and Alexis walked over thrilled to see her eyes open without a shrill scream.

"Would you like to hold her?" Lulu offered.

"No; she seems to be resting comfortably where she is." Jax replied. "The only time I typically see her this calm is when she's been with Carly."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Hey Morgan, are you doing okay?" Dante asked his little brother who was studying the hor d'oeuvres tray.

"I am. I mean I'm sad and I'm going to miss her, but I know she's never really going to leave me." The boy explained.

"Does that mean you're going to be back at school soon?" Monica asked him.

"Jax said that I could take the rest of the week off and go back next week. He's talked to my teachers, and I have the assignments to catch up."

"That's good; your education is important." Edward told him.

"Yeah, mom stressed that. She said that she wanted me to have endless possibilities, but a good education was the start."

"She was right." Monica added. "And you're a bright boy. You could do anything you set your heart on."

"So, what did Jason say?" Kristina pulled Michael aside.

"He said he had to leave for awhile. To find her." Michael replied.

"To find her? You mean to actual locate Carly? Of course you don't think this is crazy it is exactly what you wanted to do." Kristina replied.

"Yes, it is, and now hearing him say it makes me think of how ridiculous I sounded when I thought it was okay to abandon my brother and sister in order to go looking. Of course I'm angry at him for taking off like this, but what if he actually can find her?"

She shook her head and hugged him. "I just hope your not setting yourself up for a world full of hurt."

"Nah; I'm already there, and I don't intend on telling Morgan about this, but for some reason I just can't stop believing. Jason was the one that told me from the beginning not to let anyone else influence what I feel."

"Hey Michael, how old were you there?" Alyssa asked as she looked through the photos.

"Oh my God, I had to been like four-years-old. It was like the first trip I remember on the Island. Mom loved it there; I think it was mostly due to dad wining and dining her, but it was a family escape. Anytime anything bad was happening we could go and just forget the world. I wish it was that easy now." He admitted. 'Maybe when she comes back,' he thought, 'maybe then we can bring Britni.'

************


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan was falling asleep on the couch when Jax decided it was time to bring the family back to the house. Kristina offered to carry Britni while Michael and Alyssa said their farewell on the porch. Lieutenant Johnson was parked outside ready to bring her home.

"Thank you for coming. It meant a lot, and I'm sorry if I made it seem like I was pushing you away the other day. I think I was just angry…"

"You have every right to be." Alyssa said brushing the side of his face.

"No. I didn't have a right to be angry at you; you were just trying to help. Lys, if there is anything that this has taught me is I can't waste time. We don't know how much we're going to have, and I wanted to say again, I love you."

"I love you, too." She kissed him; she could care less that her dad was watching. She was willing to share that piece of information with the world.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." He promised once they broke.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

************

"Alright, he's the deal, the bar is open but no one is driving." Coleman announced as people walked in, and held up a bucket. "All keys go right in here; there are limos parked outside waiting to take you home. Now, as I told Ms. Falconeri, if I catch you crying that is an automatic shot. Enjoy yourself, and raise a glass in the honor of Carly Jacks."

"Here, here!" Patrick shouted out holding up a mug in Carly's memory. Others around him joined in.

"Why do I have a feeling you have had a few already?" Robin asked her husband slapping him in the chest.

"I think he's been here since about eight o'clock." Matt weighed in. "Along with Lucky and Ethan I think they've finished off the first keg."

"Are you not drinking?" Robin asked Lulu.

"No; I've been told that would be a really bad idea." She replied. "But I was thinking that maybe you, Maxie, and I could show these drunk idiots how to play a mean game of pool."

"Did I just hear a challenge?" Lucky called out.

"Uh oh." Sam smiled taking a front row seat.

"Alright sis, are you breaking?" Lucky asked her.

"You mean to ask if I'm going to demonstrate how it is done? Yeah." Lulu set up the shot knocking three solid balls in right away.

"Nice." Maxie held out her hand for a high five.

"This pool thing is it a Spencer trait?" Patrick questioned. "If so can I trade Matt for Ethan?"

"Don't worry, I got this. Dad was teaching me how to hustle in pool before I could walk." Lucky assured him once their turn came up. Unfortunately it was the cocky attitude which caused him to scratch.

"Ouch! De-nied." Robin teased.

"You know what, there's a drinking curve it just means I need a little more." Lucky responded heading towards the bar.

"You are keeping an eye on him, right?" Dante questioned Sam.

"Yes; I am, but for the time being this is probably the most fun I have seen him have out in public in the past week. Whether it is superficial or not I'm going to let him have it."

"Where is your…?"

"Good question, where is Caitlyn?" Zander asked Dante. Liz and Nik were off in a side conversation by the juke box.

"I don't know; she was just here."

"Wonderful.." Zander uttered figuring he knew where she was.

"I didn't think you were coming." Caitlyn said standing outside Jake's watching Johnny drink from a champagne glass.

"Well, we're supposed to celebrate right?" He asked tossing the glass aside and moving towards her.

"What are you…?" She asked as he slid his arms around her.

"Just a dance." He promised. "To say thank you."

"Thank me for what?"

"For not giving up; for helping me find the lead that's going to bring my straight to rescuing my sister." Johnny explained.

"I don't know if you can credit me with all of that, but if you found the clue to bring her home then it really is something to celebrate." She replied swaying in his arms.

"I brought the recording to Sonny. It mentioned a summer house out in the country where they might be staying. He's getting his guys to survey the area immediately."

"That's wonderful." She beamed.

"Yeah…" He replied not as happy as she thought he should be.

"Wait, is there something else going on?"

"Sonny told me that Ric has found grounds for an appeal. The case may be going back to court."

"Okay, isn't that a good thing?"

"No; not when Claudia gets to benefit from Carly's death. Without Jerry and without Carly to testify… I want her to be able to raise her child and have the life and love she's always hoped for, but it doesn't seem right."

"It doesn't seem right that she gets everything because Carly died." Caitlyn sympathized. "No, nothings right about Carly's death. The little Britni that doesn't get to… but that doesn't mean that Claudia's baby should have to pay too. I'm not saying that Claudia was innocent."

"But that child is."

**************

"Claudia, how are you doing?" Stella asked her from outside the bathroom door. Her morning sickness seemed to finally be down to a morning routine where she was able to brush her teeth after and go on for the day.

"I'm fine." She called out while brushing through her hair. "I was actually thinking about going for a hike if you are up for it."

"Oh, I'm up for it." Stella replied and then making her way to the bedroom to change into something more fitting. She decided on a pair of blue jeans and simple woman's cut t-shirt.

"Where are you off to?" Joey asked curiously.

"Why? Do we need to run everything pass you now?"

"No; I'm no ones keeper." He replied backing up.

"Well, it's not as though there is a lot to do here." She replied.

"If you would like to go for a drive I could take you."

"Really, Zacchara gave you permission to take me and Claudia out?"

"That's not what I said. His rule is one or the other. Apparently he doesn't trust me enough to take you both into town." Joey explained.

"Oh what? Afraid the two poor innocent girls are going to wander off?" She replied in her cutest little baby voice.

"Yeah, something like that."

"I appreciate the offer, really, I do, but for the time being Claudia and I were going to have some girl time on a hike. If you can bring back some pork loin, I'll make something nice for dinner."

Joey smirked. "What do they say about the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"Oh please, as if!" She jokingly back handed him.

"Hey, you may not see it, yet." He sighed.

************

She groaned as she struggled to open her eyes; the light in the room causing her head throb. "Wh… where am I?" She asked the man sitting above her.

"What do you remember?" He asked her in some sort of foreign accent.

"I…" She struggled to come up with anything. "Who are you? Who am…I?"

"I'm your husband, Cora." He said holding her hand. "We're home, King Island just north of Tasmania."

She looked around in what looked to be a bedroom of a small beach house. "No, this… this isn't home."

"It is now. Sweetheart you asked for this. You wanted to get away from your family because you didn't want to experience the pain of watching you fade away."

"What? What are you talking about? What am I doing here? And who… who are you?" She asked feeling herself getting agitated.

"I'm your husband, Victor, Victor Phoenix. A few months ago you were diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor. As it's gotten bigger your symptoms have gotten worse. You asked me to move away from your family in New York because you didn't want them to see you like this." He explained.

"I'm dying?" She cried. "How long?"

"It's hard to predict. The doctor was afraid after your latest seizure that you might lose your memory. Cora, you might not know this, but I love you so much. All I wanted was to give you the world."

"My family, what are they like?" She asked easing herself back in bed attempting to muster through the pain.

"Your mom and dad are the best; they opened me into their home right away. You are the middle of three kids, and have a niece and three nephews. You want to see pictures?" He asked her.

She nodded. "What about us? Do we have any kids?"

"No." He responded sadly. "We were trying when you were diagnosed, but we never…"

"I'm sorry." She offered him.

"Oh no, don't be sorry for this. I promised you that we weren't going to make this about regret. We were going to celebrate all the good days left that you have in you." He flipped through the pages of the album he put together until she had fallen back asleep. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you Carly, it was the only way." Jerry said kissing the top of her head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah hum." Zander coughed as he found his sister in Johnny's arms.

"We were just talking." She backed away defensively.

"Really? Funny, I can't seem to recall when talking required physical contact." Zander mused. "Look, I am not your warden. What you do is your business, but Caity, there's a great guy in there that really cares about you and I don't want to see you screw that up."

"Oh, now you approve of Dante?" She questioned.

"I can respect a guy willing to change his life around for the sake of his loved ones."

"Somehow I knew that was going to be your answer."

"He's right. I shouldn't be here. Thank you for all of your help." Johnny backed away.

"What is he? Some kind of addiction?" Zander asked him once he was out of view.

"I don't know; maybe."

"But you love Dante, right?"

"Yes, absolutely." She stressed.

"Then, for the love of God, stay away from Zacchara!" He shouted at her causing her to turn away from him. "I don't mean to yell at you, but I know what happens when you let two people into your heart and it doesn't end well. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not; it's just been an emotional day for everyone."

"You want to go inside and have a drink?" Zander suggested.

"Sure, in just a minute. Zander, how are you? When you were on the pulpit today I saw a side of you I never knew before. It was that guy that lived and loved here before I knew he existed. You loved her, didn't you?" She questioned.

Zander nodded. "Yeah, I did. It wasn't the same kind of love I had for Emily, but she was a part of my life when we both needed each other."

"I'm sorry." She offered him a hug.

"Is that a tear I see?" Coleman asked opening the front door. "That's it both of you in here, pick your poison."

"Oh God, what is it, 'lick it, slam it, suck it'?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Tequila, good choice. Who's in?" Coleman posed the room.

"I think that's our cue." Liz looked over to Robin, Kelly, and Lainey. Maxie and Sam also decided to get in on the fun.

"Are you holding up okay?" Matt squeezed Lulu's shoulders.

She snickered. "Yep; Lainey gave me permission to take two about an hour ago. I get the same high without the headache tomorrow morning. Besides, massacring you guys in pool was a lot of fun."

"We were just going easy on you." Matt smiled.

"Sure you were." Lucas clumsily ambled over.

"I think it's about time that we cut you off." Joey told him.

"No. Nuh uh, I ain't leaving this bar until I feel nothing."

"Are you sure that's good for your blood sugars?" Lulu asked in concern.

"I'm fairly certain it's really not." Lucas replied. "But I think I'm going to try the sick it, sup it, something or other."

"No; no, no, no." Joey stopped him. "I think it's time we take you home."

"No." Lucas pushed him away. "We're here to celebrate this life of…" He pointed towards the framed photo that was brought over. "Of my sister."

"Okay, but this isn't celebrating, Lucas." Nikolas stepped in to help. "Nobody here blames you for hurting, but I happen to know for a fact that your mother would not be able to handle it if something happened to you tonight. Please, just let us take you home."

"Fine." He conceded.

"Here, give me a hug." Lulu stood up from the stool in order to say goodbye and then looked towards Joey. "Take care of him."

"Whether he wants me to or not." Joey assured her.

************

"So, I have to know, you and Limbo, am I picking up on something?" Claudia asked Stella while they were out hiking around.

"I have no clue what you are talking about." Stella replied.

"Huh, me thinks the lady doth protest too much." Claudia teased. "I don't know; I think he's a decent guy who really wants to do the right thing."

"He's a mobster." She objected.

"And? Do you know who you are talking to?"

"Yes, I didn't mean to imply that. Oh, come on, you know what I mean."

"All I am saying is that not all mobsters are, well, my father. Some of them will surprise you with just how amazing they can be."

"I suppose we are just going to have to wait and see." Stella responded, as she did Claudia seemed to stumble. "Whoa, are you okay?" She asked stabilizing her.

Claudia nodded. "Yeah, just a dizzy spell."

"That's it; we are taking a break." She urged Claudia to sit down and drink some water. "Here; I brought you a granola bar."

"I'm fine, really."

"I don't care, it is my job to take care of you and him and that is precisely what I am going to do even if it means a battle between me and your father."

"I really hope it doesn't come down to that." Claudia admitted. "But I honestly don't know how I would have done this without you here. Stella, when we get back…"

"Do you really think I would ditch your phone number after this?"

"I hope not; especially since I'm going to ask you to be my baby's Godmother."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm really not good at making female friends, and we're sisters, remember?"

"Yeah sisters, of course you're trying to hook my up with your 'husband'." Stella giggled.

"So what if I want to get my sister laid, would you rather it be with Beefy Brutus?"

"Oh hell no; at least Joey passes for what most of us call human. I had no idea that Brutus was a mobster's yes man. There is nothing even remotely sexy about him anymore."

"Anymore?" Claudia questioned.

"Well, you know, it's been awhile since I've done anything not battery operated."

Claudia laughed. "Okay, that's not funny, but… how long?"

"Two years." She admitted coyly to which Claudia's jaw dropped.

"Okay, now I know I have to hook you up with Joseph."

"Claudia, don't…"

"Oh no, it's a necessity." She smirked.

***********

"How is our patient doing?" The doctor asked Jerry.

"She woke up, briefly." Jerry replied.

"Well, that's good I starting to fear it might not happen. The damage done from the shipwreck was…"

"I know, and as you predicted she has no memory of anything. I couldn't have planned it better if I tried."

"What did you tell her?" Dr. Seth Walker asked.

"The same thing we talked about. Anymore news from the State's side? Did Dr. Drake call you back?"

"No; he has no idea. Everyone there thinks she's dead. You're just lucky I got here in the nick of time or else she would be."

"What do you think the long term effects are going to be?" Jerry asked him.

"I don't know; without a CT scan I really am going blind here."

"We can't bring her into any of the hospitals; each one of them are on high alert, and she'd figure out soon enough that this isn't a brain tumor. Even without her memories this is Carly we're talking about." Jerry argued.

"Yes, but Mr. Jacks..."

"Phoenix; we both need to get used to using the correct names."

"Right, Victor. All I am saying is that there could be some serious problems without knowing what kind of damage was done."

"She's going to be okay; she's a survivor."

"I agree; it's a miracle she made this far. I'm surprised she made the trip to shore."


	4. Chapter 4

"Morgan?" Michael questioned finding his brother curled up to a pillow in their mother's room. Michael walked in and sat on the bed next to him. "Morgan, what are you doing in here?"

"It still smells like her." Morgan cried.

"I know."

"What happens when it fades away? What if I forget the sound of her laugh? How do I describe it to Britni?" He questioned as his lip was quivering.

"You won't forget." Michael said transferring his brother over to his lap.

"How do you know?"

"Well, one, have you heard Britni giggle?"

"Yeah, it sounds…"

"A lot like mom?" Michael questioned to which Morgan nodded. "Besides I talked to Dillon the other day. He was sorry for not being able to make it, but was putting together a video collage of clips and pictures for the family to have as a keepsake. I've figured when Britni gets old enough that's something we can show her."

"That will be nice." Morgan replied.

"You didn't answer my question, though. What are you doing in here?"

"I thought I left a video game in here, and so I came in and I found this." Morgan said holding up a brochure.

"Is that the new Harry Potter theme park?"

"Mom was going to take me when it opened this summer. She said I could bring a friend. I had already talked to Ryker about it."

"I'm sure you can still go; I mean Jax has taken us to Disney World I can't see him saying no to this."

"But mom is the one that I went to all the movies with, and read me the books when I was too young to read them myself." Morgan argued. "It won't be the same without her there. I mean, she'd let me go and have as much junk food as I want."

Michael didn't know what to say to make it better; he just held his brother while rubbing his back. "Maybe me, you, Krissy, and Molly can all go together."

"What about Dante?"

"Dante can go to; if you want. Tell you what, I have to get ready for school, but do you want to call Dante and see if he'd be able to hang out today?"

Morgan nodded and picked up the phone.

"Is he alright?" Jax questioned outside the room.

Michael shook his head no. "He's trying, but he needs mom. If you don't mind I kind of suggested that Dante bring it out today. That seems to be the only thing that really helps."

"No; that's okay, I wish I could do more." Jax replied.

"Well, you're here, that's more I than I can say for some people."

"Am I detecting a hint of anger towards Jason?"

"Probably. The problem is that I know exactly what he is thinking because I was right there. I wanted to do the same exact thing; prove to everyone that mom was alive, and it didn't matter how many countries I had to go to, how many towns I scoured, if it was the last thing I did I was going to find her."

"What changed?" Jax asked him to which Michael pointed towards Morgan.

"I couldn't do that to him. He feels like he's been betrayed by his father; he just lost his mom, and now Jason… in about a month I'm going to be getting letters back from colleges. I'm honestly wondering if I can go anywhere out of state at this point."

"Michael, you have to do what is best for you and your future. Morgan is a strong boy; he'll get through this."

***********

Sam stood outside the door of the Jacks family house after ringing the bell contemplating if she really wanted to do what she had gone there to do.

"Sam?" Kristina opened the door. "What are you doing… here?"

"I was wondering, if it was okay with mom, if you would like to accompany me in gathering information on a case I am working on." She replied.

"I'd love to!" Kristina said excitedly. "Let me go ask mom. Here, come in."

Sam stepped in to find Alexis on the couch cradling Britni for her bottle.

"Mom…" Kristina started.

"Shh." Alexis hushed her as the baby's eyes started to droop. "I think she's just about set."

"Okay." She whispered. "Sam wants to take me out for the day."

"Is she going to be guarded?"

"Lucky will be with the entire time." Sam assured her.

"Go; have fun, but keep your cell phone on you." Alexis replied.

Kristina and Sam hurried out of the door before Alexis had the chance to change her mind. "Mom must really be stressed because that was way too easy." Kristina snickered. "So; what's the case?"

As soon as Kristina got into the car Sam leveled with her. "You have the option of ducking out right now." She warned her.

"Does this have to do with Helena?"

"I want you to talk to a boy and get as much information as you can from him about his family."

"A boy? I'm assuming a specific boy." Kristina replied.

"Yes; a sixteen-year-old named Damon Katsaros. I had Spinelli look up his school records and got a picture." Sam showed her.

"Oooh, he's cute; I'm in." She smirked.

"Of course." Sam shook her head. "We're going to pick up Lucky and then head out to New Hampshire. He's going to school, but I figured we could make a chance encounter after he's getting out of his last class."

"What do I tell him as far as why I am there? I mean Brewster Academy Prep it seems like it's an all guys thing. I can't really say I'm 'checking out the school'."

"No; but you could say you and your sister were looking at school's and you wandered off and got lost."

"So, why do we want info on this guy anyway? What does he have to do with Helena?"

"If my suspicion is right then his legal guardian is the assumed sister to the man believed to be Valentin Cassadine."

"Does that mean you want me to start dating this guy so he can bring me back to the house? 'Cause it's a tall order, but I think I could commit myself to the job."

"Alright, back off. No; I'm not trying to set you up with anyone. I just want to know if you can get the name that Laertes Krischnan went as after moving from Greece. That is, if he ever did move from Greece."

"Oh, and that is?"

"Valentin; I believe." Sam replied.

"You're the private eye, but I think I can probably work my wiles on this boy."

"Somehow I have no doubt."

************

"Did they find the country house?" Johnny asked Sonny attempting to get an update on the whereabouts of his father and sister.

"No; the address is unknown but my guy thinks he may have spotted Limbo getting into a car. He didn't get the license, but you would probably recognize this guy better than I would." Sonny said showing him a printed copy of the picture taken.

"Oh yeah; that's Limbo alright, and it looks like he's standing by a 2009 Mitsubishi Outlander." Johnny observed.

"You got that from that… you know what I'm not even going to ask." Sonny backed off. "I don't know about you, but it looks to me as if Mr. Limbo is doing some grocery shopping."

"Typically that's what it means when there's food in a paper bag." Johnny gibed.

Sonny rolled his eyes. "Okay, but how much food?"

"Oh, I don't know. It looks like it could last for a couple of days." He replied attempting to process the point.

"That's what I thought, which means in a couple of days…"

"Someone will have to go back." Johnny finished. "I'm going with you."

"John…"

"No; I mean it. If we're going to tap that van with a tracker and follow it to Claudia I want to be there. Hey, if nothing else you can use me as a shield. I think, mind you, I think my father still wants to keep me alive."

"Fine, but get your stuff together. We are taking off tonight."

************

Jason lost almost a day flying out to Canberra, but after taking refuge in a hotel in the capital city of Australia he walked down to the Australian Federal Police headquarters.

"Sir, can I help you?" The attendant asked at the front desk.

"Yes; I was hoping to speak to the Commissioner about getting a copy of a report recently filed." Jason answered her.

"The Commissioner is busy right now; if you can take a seat and wait."

"How long?"

"Another half an hour or so. What is this report? Maybe I can help you." She offered.

"A couple days ago my fiancé was allegedly killed in a boating accident off the coast of Perth. I was hoping to see the report just to make sure there were no contradictions." He explained fudging a bit on the relationship.

"I heard about that. I am so sorry for your loss. Officer Joshua Harris was the lead on that case if you would like to talk to him."

"That would be much appreciated; thank you." Jason sat down to allow her to call the officer.

"What's your name?" The attendant asked him.

"Jason Morgan." He replied. As he waited he grabbed a magazine looking at all the tall blonde women of Australia; he knew it was going to be torture. He had only been in town for a few hours and had already stumbled across three women that from the back resembled her.

"Mr. Morgan, I am Josh Harris, would you care to follow me in?"

He got up and made his way through the metal detectors before taking a seat at the officer's desk.

"My condolences; I can show you the report and answer any questions you may have, but I don't see how this is going to help."

"Most people would say that I'm grasping at straws, maybe I am, but are we certain there was no time between when the ship went down and the rescue crews went out that some other raft or boat or something could not have picked her up?" Jason questioned.

"With the weather conditions it's highly unlikely that there was any other nautical traffic. Plus the coast guard was keeping a good watch when the ship went down." Officer Harris answered.

"When the ship went down, but what about after?"

"He was making calls to the rescue crew. Due to the high winds some of the lines were down."

"So what you are saying was that he wasn't really paying attention."

"No one has reported seeing either the late Jerry or Carolyn Jacks, and based on the ballistics the head trauma suffered would have been too substantial to not require medical attention. I can personally attest to contacting each hospital in this Country and New Zealand."

"Have you sent pictures to every…"

"There's been no Jane Doe's admitted with that kind of injury." Officer Harris responded. "I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan. I wish there was something more that you could do; I don't see how this is any different than the information you had already been given."

"It's not. Can I get a copy of that report?"

"I don't see why not. It's just going to be a minute."


	5. Chapter 5

When Michael went to school that morning he was hoping for an escape from the turmoil going on at home, unfortunately it was apparent that everyone knew who he was. He wasn't sure which was worse the people whispering behind his back or the strangers coming up to him offering sympathy.

"Just ignore it." Kevin advised him to yet another 'that's him' look in the hallway.

"I'm trying, it's just… did they hold an assembly here or something?" Michael questioned.

"The funeral was held at this church, Michael, and when the ex-wife of the local mob kingpin goes missing it's not long until all the news channels are reporting it. Nobody is trying to judge…"

"This is high school. Are you kidding, everyone is judging."

"Hi Michael." A freshman girl came up to him. "I just wanted to say that I was sorry. Your mom, she was great. I had my last birthday at the MetroCourt and to celebrate she gave a complimentary cake and sparkling cider."

Michael nodded as she walked off. "See, like that, what am I supposed to say? 'Thank you' or 'yeah, I thought she was pretty great, too'? I don't even know that girl."

They walked the hall a little further before being stopped again. "I'm glad to see you back, Michael. I know it's hard. A few months ago my grandpa died and it took awhile, but if you want the number to a good grief counselor…" The girl offered.

"That's it, enough!" Michael shouted at anyone standing around while slamming the side of his fist into the locker closest to him. "I don't want I'm sorrys, I don't need to hear little stories about the one time you met her or verses of encouragement, and I certainly don't require the aid of grief counselor! For the love of God, just leave me alone!"

"Okay, okay, just everyone go." Kevin encouraged the bigger crowd growing. "Please?"

"Michael, can you come with me?" Father Coates requested after over-hearing the outburst. "You're not in any trouble."

He followed Father Coates down to the chapel trying to disregard the onlookers that passed by.

"Just take a moment to yourself, I'll be right back." The Father promised.

Michael did as asked; he shut his eyes and let his breathing calm. He hadn't realized just how tense he had gotten. It had been awhile since his impulse control had been in issue.

"Any better?" Father Coates asked him while handing Michael a glass of water.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't realize just how hard it was going to be. I was probably only imagining half of it." He admitted while tears fell down his cheeks.

"I could talk to all of your afternoon teachers if this isn't the right time for you."

"I wouldn't know where to go. I didn't realize just how much she held our family together, and I don't know if I can do that. He shouldn't have left; this was too much…"

"You know, Michael, your mom wasn't superwoman. She didn't do everything by herself; she had help. It's okay to break down and lean on someone else. God is usually a good place to start, but you have your friends and family support if you need it."

"They are all going through their own…"

"That's okay. Empathy is a powerful thing. There's a reason support groups are so popular. It's the people that know what you've been through that can understand you the most."

"Don't tell me you're going to refer me over to one now?" Michael replied.

"Not if you are not interested."

"The problem with that is that the only person that understands what I'm thinking right now is half way across the globe. You're going to think I'm crazy, but I don't think she's dead; I also don't want to tell Morgan that because if I'm wrong then it's only going to hurt him more."

"I'm not going to call you crazy for having faith. It's faith that allows us believe the unbelievable; to believe that a world can be created in six days, that a man could build an ark that hosted two of every creature, that a carpenter could be the son of God die on a cross and come back to life three days later." Father Coates listed. "It's the same part of you that can believe in all that, that holds out hope for your mother's return. God is trying to tell you something, just listen to your heart."

Michael nodded in agreement. "Is it okay if I take a moment here before going home?"

"Take the time you need."

***********

"Where are we going?" Morgan asked his big brother.

"I told you, I'm not telling until we get there." Dante replied with a big grin.

"Oh come on, we're not even in Port Charles anymore." Morgan whined.

"Gees, inpatient much? We're almost there. Just one more turn." He said as he made a turn into a sporting complex.

"What is this?" Morgan asked as they went into park.

"I'll show you." Dante assured him. They walked through the entrance to an indoor batting cage. Netting was lined up separating each station as a cannon shot off rounds for each participant.

"This is so cool!" Morgan beamed. "Can I try it?"

"Of course, did you really think I brought you here to watch?" Dante went to the registration desk to order a few rounds while Morgan checked out the bat tray to find one with a decent swing. The instructor came out shortly with a helmet for Morgan to wear and some safety guidelines to follow.

"Would you like me to help you out the first couple of hits?" The instructor asked once Morgan was set.

"Sure." Morgan replied.

"I put it on a slow speed. I just want to see you swing a couple times first."

Morgan stood in position watching the cannon throw the ball in his direction. As it came towards him he swung with all his might connecting with the ball and hitting in left field.

"Good, very good." The instructor called out. "But I want you to wait just a little longer. You're bat should be parallel the pitcher's mound as you hit to send it straight out into the field."

Morgan nodded his head and waited for the next ball to fly towards him. As suggested he waited longer and unfortunately missed the ball because of it.

"Don't worry about it; try it again." Dante encouraged him.

The instructor came over to line up the hit for him. "Now you just want to wait until you see it come right about…. Here." He said allowing Morgan to take the swing.

"Nice!" Dante praised as the ball flew out.

"Now this time all by yourself." The instructor stepped back; as he did Morgan swung again a little harder bringing it further out. The next few he did the same. As Dante watched the smile grow on the boy's face he felt tears falling from his eyes.

The instructor backed off joining Dante from behind the net. "Did he get a day off school?"

"Yeah; he's kind of going through a hard time right now." Dante responded.

"I'm sorry to hear that; you're brother seems like a great kid. He is your brother…?"

"Yes, he is my brother." He responded still unsure how it took so long to get to the point where he saw it clearly.

**********

"That's him, right there." Kristina pointed out the boy.

"Are you ready for this?" Sam asked her to which she nodded and got out of the car.

"How in the world did you get Alexis to agree to this?" Lucky asked her.

"Mom might have been a little distracted." Sam admitted. "And I might have left out the part where Krissy would be helping out on a case."

Lucky shook his head. "No good." He simply said.

Kristina took out her cell phone fiddling with some buttons as she ran into an unsuspecting Damon Katsaros.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry." She scrambled to help him pick up his school books. He knelt down next to her to help.

"You should be careful with those things, they can be deadly." He smirked as their eyes met.

"Yeah, I'll remember that." She smiled. "My name is Kristina."

"I'm Damon. So Kristina, who was so important that you risked your life attempting to talk to?" He asked while assisting her with a hand to her feet.

"My sister; we were checking out the area and I apparently wondered off too far. I don't suppose you could point me in the direction of the library?"

"Well, the closest library is down that street over there." Damon pointed out for her. "But what you're probably looking for is the Briarton Griggs Campus library which is about a half a mile down the road."

"Right, Briarton Griggs…?" She responded wondering why that name sounded so familiar to her.

"It's our sister school; you know, when we have school dances and such. You should definitely apply." He replied. His smile sent a shiver down her spine.

"Let me guess, top rated in the area?"

"Well, no. Brewster is top, but Briarton is a close second. My aunt went there and seemed to do okay for herself. She went directly from there to Harvard Law. The kids here tend to be the first picked for Harvard, Yale, Princeton…"

"Only the best; so was it your Aunt that inspired you to go the Ivy League route." Kristina questioned.

"Yeah, I mean mostly. I knew it was a good school, and I suppose since I was always compared to him I just thought I'd attempt to follow… complete what he wasn't able to."

"What do you mean? Who?"

"My uncle; his name was Lars Christian. He went to school here, and was about a year away from graduating when he disappeared. Legend has it that he was murdered because of a family feud and scorned lover."

"Wow." Kristina responded with wide eyes.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Damon replied.

"No, it's not that. I have a few creepy family legends myself."

"Oh really? Does this mean we can make time to compare notes?"

"I hope so." She blushed. "I mean, I need to meet up with my sister, but if you wanted to put your number in my blackberry I wouldn't object."

Damon reached for the cell at the invitation typing his name and number into the contact list. "Now, of course, you know I'm giving you the power of the first move."

She nodded. "I'll call; it was down this way, right?"

"Yeah." He replied watching her wander off.

***********

Jerry was startled awake at the sound of stumbling in the other room. "Cora?" He yelled out as he ran out after noticing the empty bed next to him. Carly was steadying herself on the edge of the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I was just coming back from the bathroom. I didn't mean to wake you." She replied noticing the five am hour. Jerry walked over to help her to the couch.

"I shouldn't be surprised that you held on to your stubbornness." He replied putting his hand on her shoulder causing her to shutter. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"No; I should be the one that is sorry. I know what I'm supposed to feel. It's just that there's this disconnect. Even my name, it just doesn't sound right, nothing is clicking. I mean, who am I?"

"I told you…"

"Yeah, but more than that, you said I was stubborn. What else? Did I work for a living? Did I have any hobbies? What about collections? I doubt I'd be one into coins, but maybe shoes. I could see me collecting shoes, or handbags." Carly searched.

"You liked shopping; the more extravagant the better. You're smart; very business savvy."

"I'm a business woman? I would have thought it was something more creative…"

"I didn't say it wasn't." Jerry argued. "You had owned an extremely successful interior design business."

"I couldn't have been all that good if I designed this." She said looking around.

"We had just moved in; you had yet to work your magic." He smirked. "What's wrong?" He picked up on her disappointment.

"I was just hoping that hearing this would spark a memory or something."

"Did the pictures help at all?" He questioned.

She shook her head no. "Those people might as well be total strangers." She started to tear up.

"You don't need to push it." He attempted to sooth her. "Here, why don't you take your medication?"

As he held up the pill box she brought her arm up to toss it aside. "Why bother?"

"Cora, you need that."

"Why? You said I'm dying anyway, right? Why prolong the agony?"

"You don't mean that." Jerry objected. "The last thing we want is for the tumor to grow; there's always hope that medicine will find a cure sooner than later."

"For what, Vic? What am I fighting for? A husband whose heart breaks every time I jump when he touches me? A family that consists of complete strangers? A dream job that pounding headaches prevent me from doing?"

"This will help with that pain." Jerry insisted picking up the pills.

"It doesn't matter." She shook her head.

"It does matter!" He argued. "Please? We'll build from here. It'll be okay. You just can't give up; it's not in you. You've never…"


	6. Chapter 6

Michael sat at his computer listening to music and trying to come up with an idea for his history paper. He had passed right by Jax and Alexis not stopping to give an answer of why he had returned home from school so early.

"Michael." Jax knocked on his door. "You have a visitor."

"Who is it?" He questioned.

"Alyssa; can I send her in?"

"Sure." He answered reluctantly. Alyssa came in and Michael stood up to give her a hug. "I guess Kevin told you."

"He didn't have to; word travels around fast. How's your hand?" She asked studying the cuts and bruises.

"It's fine; it was more my pride that was hurt more than anything else. I hate when that happens. I just feel so… out of control."

"What exactly did happen?" Alyssa asked.

"I flipped out. I couldn't handle everybody going up to me to express their condolences. It was like this switch finally went off; much like it had plenty of times after I woke up from the coma. I thought I was finally almost normal."

"You want to be normal?" She teased him.

"Yeah, maybe. What's wrong with that? A nice, normal boy taking advantage of having his gorgeous girlfriend in his room." He smirked as he put his arms around her.

"I'm not saying I don't want this…" She replied as their lips closed in on each other's. "But you don't have to…"

"Shh…" He said quietly before initiating contact. Once they pressed together it was Alyssa that threw her weight over to the bed allowing him to be as impulsive as he wanted. After starting to venture under her shirt Michael pulled back.

"No, it's okay." Alyssa held onto his wrist as he held her bare waist.

"No it's not." He combed his free hand through her hair. "Not under this roof; not now, and definitely not without some protection."

"And here I thought you were having impulsivity issues." She smiled.

"When I'm frustrated and angry, but you bring out a different side of me. I can't tell you how much I need that right now."

"I wouldn't say you need…"

"I would. Remember when that guy grabbed me from the mall? All I could think of was making sure you were safe and getting me back safely to see you again. I had a conversation with Father Coates today. He reminded me that my mom's strength comes… came from the ability to rely on someone else when it looked like she was facing the impossible."

"That was Jason?" Alyssa questioned.

"He typically wouldn't do anything except listen, but knowing that she had him in her corner made her feel like she conquer the world. You do that for me."

"And you give that right back." She replied.

*************

"Here you are." Sam dropped Lucky back off at the house. "I'm going to bring Kris home, and be right back."

"Okay, I might be at the station when you get here. I want to check out a couple of things on the computer before Lulu gets home." Lucky replied before kissing her.

"Sounds good, do you mind picking up some Chinese on your way home?"

"Not a problem, the usual?"

"Unless you really wanted to surprise me." She smiled.

On the way back to the Jacks house Kristina sat in the back checking out the name and phone number of Damon Katsaros.

"You do know that getting involved with that guy is a really bad idea." Sam commented.

"Like getting involved with dad and then Jason wasn't?" Kristina countered. "Damon seems nice, and intelligent, and I don't see what the problem would be…"

"You don't think he's going to have a problem with the fact that the reason you were up there was to pump him for information?"

"Maybe." She grumbled. "Do you think I got you anything useful?"

"Absolutely. I am going to have Spinelli do a full scale investigation into this Lars guy and find out what he was up to at Brewster Academy."

"Sam?" Kristina questioned. "Does the school Briarton-Griggs ring a bell?"

"Come to think of it, yes. Why?"

"Damon said that it was the sister school. He wanted me to apply there." She beamed. "There was just something about that name; as if I've seen it somewhere."

"A yearbook." Sam replied.

"What?"

"Mom went there. That's where mom went for high school." She recalled that same trip with Jason when she was searching for her birth mother.

"Mom is about the same age as Lars/Valentin would be; I wonder if she may have known him while he was going there." Kristina speculated. "Damon said that the schools would have their dances together."  
"It… it's a possibility, but don't you say anything to her. Let me talk to her one-on-one. Maybe I can agree to get her to meet for lunch or something tomorrow."

"Hey look; it looks like Morgan is getting home at the same time." Kristina pointed at Dante's car pulling up.

"And he looks like he's smiling." Sam observed; still waiting to see that same flicker of light re-emerge in Lucky's grin. "You have a good time with your brother's tonight, and think about what you really want before making that phone call."

"I will; you have a good time with Lucky tonight." She replied before getting out of the car and greeting both Dante and Morgan. "Morgan, you look like you had fun."

"I did. A few more sessions and I'll be hitting homers in no time." He replied.

"What?" Kristina questioned.

"We went to the batting cage." Dante explained.

"Well that sounds like fun." Jax cut into the conversation from the front porch. "Would you guys care to join Michael and Alyssa for dinner? That invitation goes out to all of you." He added looking directly at Dante.

"Sure." Dante responded as Kristina and Morgan went inside. "How did Michael's first day back at school go?"

"Don't tell him this but I got a call from Father Coates; apparently it didn't go so well."

"Did he get in a fight?" Dante assumed.

"Not unless you count the defenseless locker that he smashed his hand against. I know I'm asking a lot of you Dante to help with…"

"I'm glad to do it. I mean, they need something; Jason has vanished, and Sonny is leaving town tonight."

"Huh?" Jax inquired. "What do you mean Sonny is leaving town? Don't get me wrong, I typically have no use for the guy, but what is more pressing that he would take off one day removed of his children's mother's funeral?"

"He's following a lead to track down his wife."

Jax shook his head even more disgusted by it. "This is typical Sonny. Who cares if his kids need him; not when he has the new flavor of the month to worry about."

"I thought you didn't want Sonny as an influence to Michael and Morgan?" Dante asked confused.

"I my perfect world he wouldn't be; although in my perfect world their mother would…" His voice started to crack. "We should go in for dinner."

***********

"I suppose for your own good I should walk away." Johnny said bumping into Caitlyn.

"My brother seems to think you're my addiction." She replied. "But I don't remember seeking you out."

"I came to try to work things out with Olivia before I left." He explained.

Caitlyn's eyes widened not sure of which part of that sentence she wanted to comment on more. "You're leaving?"

"I am helping Sonny with the lead to find Claudia. The limo is picking me up here to bring me to the jet."

"When?"

After looking down at his watch he answered. "About now."

"Oh." She replied starting to step away. As she did he grabbed her arm.

"Would you care to wish me luck?" He requested.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Promise me to come home safely." She whispered into his ear.

"I promise. You take care of yourself too."

"I always do." She smirked.

"I'll see you soon." He responded backing off.

***********

"Carly?" Jason questioned seeing a woman from behind.

"Excuse me?" She replied turning around.

"Oh, I am so sorry." Jason replied as it was obvious it wasn't her.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Could you point me in the right direction of the Ferry's that go out to the natural reserve islands?"

"Sure; the loading dock is about two kilometer that way." She pointed out.

"Thank you."

"Who is she?" The woman asked before letting him walk away.

"Who?"

"Carly; the woman you're searching for? The person I resemble from the back? I assume you mean to meet her there. She must be one lucky woman."

"I could argue that I'm the lucky one. Again, thanks for your help." He replied and walked off. His brain was on one thing and he wasn't going to stop until he found her. He waited in line before being able to talk to the director. "Excuse me; can I speak with someone in charge of this?"

"That would be the captain if you wanted to go aboard." The director explained.

"How often does he hold these tours?"

"About every couple of hours sun up to sun down, except in inclement weather." She replied.

"A couple of days ago there was a storm." He started.

"Yes; there was a delay in the rides that day due to a shipwreck in the area."

"Did anyone see anything? What time did the captain show up?" Jason pressed.

"He usually gets here pretty early to fuel the ship. You would have to ask him. He's right over there, the fare is…"

Jason handed over a wad of cash before jumping aboard to talk to him. "Excuse me; can I have just a moment of your time?"

"Sure mate; what can I help you with?"

"My fiancé was on the ship that went down here a couple of days ago. I was wondering if there was anything you witnessed that could be of any value."

"No; I'm sorry. I got here as the rescue boats were coming out. I saw the boat being salvaged from the scene, but I don't know how that could be of any help."

"Do you know where they have the boat now?" Jason asked him.

"It's in the dump yard around the corner."

"Over there?" He pointed.

"That would be it. Are you sure you don't want to take the tour?" The captain asked as Jason started to abort. "The sharks are hungry; guaranteed to be some good photo-ops."

"No, that's…no." Jason declined knowing that if his instincts were wrong then those great whites were the last thing he wanted to be staring out. He wandered towards the junk yard to see the previously sunken ship that had been damaged from wind, water, and the equipment used to bring it to shore, but the part that caught his eye was the side of the stern that had been dented.

He took a breath as he approached it. His hand reached out slowly as if a magnetic force was drawing him to touch it. As he did his mind flashed briefly to the dream he had and he pulled away. Jason sat down resting his back against the side; for whatever reason being there was the closest he had been to being with her in over a week.

************

"Hey Lucky, I just got a call from Lulu. She's staying over at the Drake's tonight." Sam explained as he stepped home.

"How is she doing?" He questioned.

"She sounded okay." Sam replied not being able to give much more than that. "Oh, and by the way, I'm not sure when you made the iced tea in the fridge, but I hope you don't mind me having a glass because I kind of already did."

"What iced tea?" Lucky asked concerned.

"I don't know; I can show you. Maybe somebody left it from the reception I only assumed…" She walked into the kitchen with him to show the picture.

Lucky took it out to look at it and attempted to smell if something was off.

"Lucky…" Sam called out as she started to feel the room spinning. "I don't feel well."

He jumped up to catch her as she collapsed in his arms. "Sam, come on, wake up." He replied urgently. He placed his fingers on her neck feeling her heartbeat grow weaker. "No; no. I'm going to get you help."

He cradled her in his arms to bring her out to his unmarked squad car. After setting her into the passenger's seat he put the car into drive while throwing on the siren. Lucky drove as fast as he the other cars allowed towards General Hospital. He was less than a mile away when a semi pulled out right in front of him. He attempted to slam on his breaks put the momentum of the car plowed into the truck.


	7. Chapter 7

"Nikolas…" Lulu ran into her brother's arms in tears. "Is he okay? Where's dad?"

"Luke is in with the doctors right now." Nikolas replied.

"What happened?" She questioned. "And where is everyone? Where's Sam?"

"We haven't been able to get a hold of Sam. Tracy and Ethan are in the waiting room, and Liz is on her way here. I didn't want to tell Bobbie yet, not until we know how bad it is."

With that Luke came out to give the update.

"Dad?" Lulu looked to him with her distressed expression.

"He's going to be okay. The doctor thinks he'll be waking up in any moment." Luke insisted.

"How much damage?" Nikolas asked him.

"A concussion; a couple broken ribs, but considering what could have happened he made it out quite well. I wanted the two of you to be there when he wakes up."

Nikolas nodded and held on to his sister as Luke pointed out the room. Lulu thought she was going to pass out as she saw him with needles hooked to him and the fresh bruises forming under his eyes and forehead. Nik pulled out a seat for her and she sat next to him holding his hand.

"Lucky; the doctor's are betting on you waking up pretty quick." She told him. "You have to be okay. Not to sound all selfish, but I can't… and Bobbie, Lucas, they can't handle anything happening to you."

Lucky made some kind of grumble noise as he repositioned his head. "What happened?" He asked groggily.

"Oh, thank God." Lulu cried.

"You were driving when a semi pulled out. Do you remember any of that?" Nikolas questioned.

"Sam; where's Sam? I need to see her." He sat up in agitation.

"Whoa big boy. Lay down." Lulu cautioned after seeing the grimace of pain.

"We're trying to get a hold of her; her cell phone must have been turned off." Nik explained.

"No; she was with me." Lucky replied. "I had my siren on. We were on the way to the hospital. There was some iced tea, it must have been spiked. Sh.. she passed out. Where is she?!" He screamed.

"There was nobody in the car with you." Nikolas replied calmly.

"Helena… she must have set this whole thing up. I have to find her."

"You're not going anywhere." Dr. Patrick Drake said from the doorway. "I want to keep you here at least two days for observation. That's a decent sized bump you got there."

"I can't be here right now." Lucky argued. "Helena has made her move and I have no idea…"

"Wait. Didn't you say something about Sam being hooked up to a tracker? I can call Spinelli right now to find out where she is." Lulu offered.

"Go." Nikolas insisted. He had an ominous feeling that Lucky was right. She ran from the room to take her cell phone out.

"Okay, now what about this iced tea?" Nikolas questioned.

"It just showed up. She thought I had made it, or it was left over from the reception. I was checking it out when she fainted. I didn't 9-1-1 because I was sure that I could get here faster, but then that semi came and I couldn't stop."

"Patrick, is there anyway we can have Robin check out the contents of the tea?"

"Yeah; I'll call Mac about initiating an investigation. If it's believed to be poison they'll want to know."

**********

"How's Lucky doing?" Liz asked once Lulu entered the waiting room following her phone call. Matt came up to hold her.

"He's okay, but it sounds like Sam has been drugged and taken." Lulu replied. "Lucky was on his way to the hospital when the accident happened; I doubt that it was an accident though. He's certain Helena is behind it."

"And the Queen of the Damned strikes again." Luke shook his head.

"Who is going to tell Alexis?" Ethan posed. "She's staying with Jax and the kids, right?"

"Yeah; as if they weren't dealing with enough." Zander responded; he was there to provide support for Liz.

"She has to know." Liz said holding on to Zander's hand.

"Zander; you and Natasha used to be pretty close, right?" Luke questioned.

He nodded. "I can go over there. It's probably best if she hears it in person."

"Be safe." Liz warned him as he stood up.

"Don't leave this floor until I come back." He whispered to her giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"He's right." Luke instructed overhearing the comment. "We're implementing the buddy system effect immediately. Nobody leaves this room unaccompanied, and only to go down the hall to see Lucky provided he's up for visitation. Dr. Hunter, is there anyway to post security outside my son's room?"

"Absolutely; I'm on it." He replied before giving Lulu a kiss on the top of her head.

"What do you think she wants with Sam?" Tracy questioned finally speaking up among the commotion.

"I don't know, and until we find out nobody else is safe."

Noticing his sister's increase in agitation Ethan moved to be closer to her.

"I can't do this; I feel like I'm suffocating." She admitted.

"Nobody likes this, but we need to keep everybody safe." He held her hand.

"That sentiment alone is a piece of crap." Lulu replied angrily. "Let's give up the darn illusion, nobody is safe! We try to respect the rules of nature and protect our own, but those crazies out there, they don't care! In the food chain they win, because there's nothing sacred, nothing to lose!"

"You're wrong." Tracy replied. "We're stronger because we have something to fight for. Don't forget that."

***********

"Zander, come in. What can I help you with?" Jax invited him.

"Is Alexis around?" He questioned.

"She'll be right down. She and Kristina were helping put Morgan to bed."

He nodded in reply. "How is he doing?"

"Today went pretty well; we'll see what tomorrow brings."

"Hi Zan-man." Michael saw him from the steps. "Are you here to plan another ski-trip, because I may just take you up on that?"

"Maybe we can plan a weekend soon to go to Catamount, but I actually came…"

"Hi Zander." Alexis greeted him next.

"Alexis, we need to talk."

"Well that never sounds good. Jax, Britni is crying for you." Jax ran upstairs to take care of it while Michael went back to his room. "What's going on?"

"Maybe you should sit down." He offered a spot on the couch.

"I'm sitting." She replied.

"There's reason to believe that Helena made her move tonight and Sam was targeted." Zander explained further about the tea and the semi pulling out in front of Lucky's car.

"Why am I just hearing about this?" Alexis asked calmly.

"Until Lucky woke up we didn't know Sam was even in the car. Lulu called Spinelli to pull up some kind of tracking record on her. Hopefully we'll find her sooner than later."

"My baby…" Alexis started to cry.

"Alexis, I don't think she'd take her if she was planning on killing her. At least not yet; there's more to it than that."

"Mom, what's wrong?" Kristina asked.

Alexis shook her head attempting to calm herself down.

"Did something happen? Is Molly okay? What about Sam?"

"We think Helena has Sam." Zander replied.

"What? No! I was just with her. She was going to go home and stay with Lucky. She wasn't even going to leave the house; Lucky was bringing home dinner."

"There was an accident, Kristina." Alexis attempted to explain.

"No." Kristina refused to believe anything they were about to say as she ran towards the guestroom. She pulled out her cell and dialed as soon as he picked up she started crying. "Damon, this is Kristina. You have to tell me everything you know about your uncle. My sister's life might depend on it."

"Whoa, hold up, what? Kristina."

"I'm the girl you met outside school today." She sniffled.

"I know that much. What's wrong? I'll help in any way I can." He offered. "But first you have to let me know what is going on."

"I lied to you; I knew who you were. My sister is a private investigator; she asked me to get information about your uncle. We think our great step-grandmother was the one that killed him, now she's coming after us, and I think he's the clue to why."

"You set me up to get information from me? I thought you liked me, Kristina. The phone number, was that just for the follow-up interview?"

"No. I did like you! I was debating calling the number after you gave it to me in fear of dragging you deeper into this, but I'm serious, Helena Cassadine is evil and I don't know how long she's planning on keeping my sister alive."  
"Helena Cassadine? That's your grandmother or however you put it?"

"Yeah."

"Aunt Lisa was right; she did do it. I honestly don't know much, just he was searching for a woman; a Davidovitch."

Kristina was stunned as she looked up at her mother standing in the doorway. "Damon, can I call you back?" She questioned wearily.

"Sure; I hope everything goes okay with your sister." He replied before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Alexis questioned.

"What do you know about a Lars Christian?" Kristina asked shaking.

"Wh… where did you get that name?"

***********

"Spinelli, Maxie, thank God you guys are here." Lulu hugged them.

"How's Lucky doing?" Maxie asked in concern.

"He's alright. Liz is sitting with him now. What did you find out?" Lulu asked Spinelli directly.

"The Jackal wasn't sure to whom he approach about this distressing discovery." Spinelli replied morose.

"Just say it." Ethan replied as Matt held on to Lulu.

"The feed suggests a location; however, the Jackal is regretful to report no cardiac activity has been picked up for the past half-hour…"

"What location?" Luke asked him.

"It looks as though the location is the exact placement of the recorded accident." Spinelli pointed out.

"And we know that Sam wasn't in the car." Tracy replied.

"Which has to mean that the tracking devise was removed, but how? How would Helena even know about it?" Lulu questioned to which Spinelli's head dropped.

"Spinelli, what did you do!" Luke yelled at him.

"Don't yell; you don't know that he did anything." Maxie defended him. "Just tell them."

"While stationed in the café in Greece the Jackal was approached by the Ice Princess, and before it was noticed that she was looming, the Ice Princess so brilliantly picked up on the intent of the software the Jackal was attentively surveying."

"How did she find out where the tracker was placed?" Ethan questioned.

"The Ice Princess is more intimidating than any the Jackal has confronted before and although her demeanor was polite in that instance… I…"

"You told her." Lulu shook her head.

"Um… Spinelli, why didn't you say anything before this?" Maxie asked trying not to be angry.

"The Ice Princess made it seem that the interest was in replicating the software for her own use. The Jackal had no idea that she would attempt to expunge it from the fair Samantha."


	8. Chapter 8

"Mac, how's the investigation going?" Lucky asked him as Mac stopped in to see him.

"It's coming. I have the semi-driver on charges of reckless endangerment of an officer. I offered to plead it down if he was willing to give up Helena, but he claims to have no knowledge." Mac explained.

"And there were no witnesses that saw anyone grab her from the car?" Lucky questioned while his face contorted in pain from his broken ribs.

"No; nobody has come forth with any information. Spencer, maybe I should go so you can relax."

"I'm not going to relax until we find her, so you might as well stay."

"Can I at least call a nurse in for you; give you something…"

Lucky shook his head. "I'm on anti-inflammatory; and I refuse to take anything stronger. What about forensics? Any trace of blood? Did they find the tracking device?"

"The tracking device was located in the car with a small amount of blood. Robin tested the tea, and yeah it was spiked; it was some compound to disorient and make ill but not deadly."

"Does that mean we're still under the assumption that she wants Sam alive?"

"Yeah, but for what I don't know." Mac replied.

"I might." Alexis said coming into the room. "Can I go on the record saying that I had no idea?"

"No idea about what?" Mac questioned. "Are you in trouble?"

"When Helena started bringing up Valentin there was no way of me knowing that I knew him and even more so that he…" She started to cry.

"That he, what?" Lucky questioned.

"To her there's no end. Someone betrays her and her terror reigns down from generation to generation, and it won't stop until she is laid to rest. She wanted us to know; she wanted us to find out to twist the knife in our back."

"What are you talking about?" Nikolas stepped into the conversation.

"I was only sixteen, I didn't know…"

"Oh my God." Mac reacted. "Where's a doctor? Nikolas talk to Robin, compare the traces of Sam's blood to Valentin's DNA."

"What? Why?"

Lucky turned to Alexis who was just about panting. "Is it true? He's her father?"

"He was just a nice boy I met at the spring formal. We spent the whole summer together and… He knew me as Alexis Davidovitch and I knew him as Lars Christian. He was going away for a couple weeks at the end of the summer and before he left we got very close. He didn't call me when he got back; I figured that he got what he wanted from me, and then the school year started and I found out I was pregnant. I think he tried calling a couple of times, and I told my roommate to tell him I wasn't there anymore. I was afraid of my father finding out who he was and hurting him."

"He didn't know you were pregnant?" Lucky inferred.

"Maybe he did." Nikolas responded. "The date of death was June 13th, 1980. About one month after Sam was born."

"She found him because of me." Alexis realized.

"No, Alexis. You tried to protect him." Mac held her hand. "Don't go blaming yourself."

"So Valentin's plot involves capturing his daughter." Nikolas attempted to piece it together.

"Who happens to be part Cassadine and part Scorpio, does that mean the Spencer's are still a target?" Lucky questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm not going to sit here and find out. I'm going out to Greece today." Nikolas replied sternly.

************

"Here's some breakfast." Michael said putting a cereal bowl in front of Kristina as she sat at the guest room desk.

"Thank you, but you really shouldn't have to do this."

"We're siblings. We look out for each other, that's just what we do. You were, well are, there when I need you and now I'm going to do the same." Michael replied.

"Don't you have school?" She questioned.

"No; I realized yesterday that I'm not quite ready yet."

"What happened?"

"I realized that going to school was more than just sitting in classes, doing assignments, and reading literature. There are a lot of other people there distracting you from those very tasks."

"What you are saying is a bunch of kids were making the day unbearable by reminding you of the one thing you had gone there to try to forget?" Kristina assumed.

"That's exactly it. So, until I can get to the point where I am comfortable enough to deal with it here there's no way I can go back, and honestly I have learned from my mother that the best cure for handling your own problems is by tackling somebody else's. So if there is anything you can think of that I can do I am all ears."

"Besides driving me up to New Hampshire I can't think of anything." Kristina replied.

"What's in New Hampshire?"

"A boy that I think I really need to apologize to. That's where I went yesterday. Sam, Lucky, and I went to see this boy that I was supposed to randomly bump into and get his to spill whatever information he had about his family."

"Sam had you working on a case with her?"

"Yeah." She smirked. "I didn't think I was going to like him so much, though, and then last night when I heard Sam gotten taken I called him back to get more information."

"You don't think he understands?"

"No; I think he does. That's part of the problem. He seemed so nice, and so understanding, and I'm just scared that I pulled him into something that his family got out of with the death of Valentin or Laertes, or Lars; whatever you want to call him."  
"I don't think that visiting New Hampshire again is going to help keep him out of this. Whatever this is; when did I get so behind on what's going on?"

"About the time your mom went missing." Kristina reminded him and then explained the situation more clearly.

***********

"What are you making?" Joey asked Stella.

"Just a recipe my grandma used to make me all the time, but it looks like we're missing yeast." She said after digging through the cabinets.

"You know there's a simple solution to that." Claudia smirked.

"Why do I have the sinking suspicion that she's up to something?" Joey questioned that scheming glance.

"I.. I'm not up to anything. I was just going to offer to speak to my father about you two going out and getting supplies from the supermarket."

"Don't listen to her." Stella warned. "She is definitely up to something, but I could use the time out and about so if you are willing to take me…"

"I think I can handle that." He replied. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine." Claudia assured him. "This boy has a lot of growing to do before I'm in any danger."

"You are so sure it's a boy?" Joey questioned.

"I know it is." She replied confidently. "And nothing is going to prevent me from bringing him safely into this world."

"What are you going to name him?" Joey asked her.

"I can't get off from Giovanni." Claudia replied. She wasn't sure after naming her daughter Gianna if she would want to go that route with her son, but as she searched through names she just kept going back. "Giovanni Miguel Corinthos."

"I like it." Stella smirked. "But how did you decide?"

"He's named after the two most important men in my life." She explained. Giovanni being the Italian form of John and Miguel the Spanish Michael.

"Isn't that sweet? I'll be sure to let him know that." Anthony grinned. "Right before he fires the slug right into his father's chest."

"You must be senile if you think I'm going to let you have any sort of influence over my child." She replied.

"Careful or you may not have any say." He threatened her.

"Oh believe me, old man, try all you want death will not stop me from keeping you away from my son!" She fumed.

"Okay, Claudia, calm down." Stella warned her. "Maybe you should bring her…"

"No; you two should go. Don't worry. I'll play nice with daddy."

***********

"Nikolas, I want to go with you." Ethan said catching up with him in the hall.

"I can't let you do that." Nikolas said heading towards the elevator.  
"What is that supposed to mean? I know you're a Prince somewhere, but you don't have any say over what can or cannot do."

"I know that, but you're needed too much here."

"Needed? To do what? Hang on to a hand and say everything is going to be okay? I can't do that! If you can't tell, my family is kind of falling apart right now. I have to do something. It's too late for Carly, but if I can help bring Sam back to Lucky… You have to know that I can be helpful." Ethan pleaded his case. He had already proven his worth when rescuing his father that summer.

"Fine; meet me at the jet in an hour. Don't be late or I will take off without you." Nikolas warned him.

"You're really going?" Mercedes asked with tears brimming her eyes. She had brought Emma to the hospital daycare.

He opened his arms inviting her in for a hug. "I'm sorry, but I have to. Nikolas shouldn't be out there alone. I know the Cassadine estate, I mean, not nearly as much as Nikolas does, but if I can be helpful at all I need to know I'm doing everything I can."

Mercedes swallowed her own tears. "What if I told you that I needed you? I don't even know if I can step into that house and hold Britni knowing…"

He squeezed her tighter. "I know you can, but if you really believe that you can't get through this without my support than I will stay."

She snickered knowing that she was going to regret saying the next thing. "You really would, wouldn't you? Okay, no. I'm just being selfish. You don't what you have to, just come back to me."

"Are you sure?" He asked still hanging on to her.

She nodded her head against his chest. "Yes; I'm sure. Just try to save our happy ending too."

*************

"Um, sir? I'm going to have to ask that you leave." A man said to Jason. Somehow he had fallen asleep on the boat. "We're closing up for the night, and we can't have anybody on these grounds."

"I'm sorry." Jason shook his head trying to wake up.

"Good dream? You had a smile on your face."

"Yeah; I guess so. It was the life I was supposed to have; a small intimate wedding for me and a big public reception for her." He laughed.

"This was the woman who disappeared here?"

Jason nodded.

"Do you have a picture?" The guy questioned.

Jason dug into his wallet to pull out the most recent one had of her.

"She's beautiful."

"I don't suppose you've seen her?" He inquired not caring how crazy it made him sound.

"Chasing ghosts?"

"Maybe, but the more I sit here the less convinced I am of that. I know Carly. She wouldn't give up. The more she hears I can't the more determined she becomes. I just have to find her."

"How do you do that?"

He turned around to see the blood soaked stain. "How many hospitals do you suppose are in this country?"

"Several, but there's about five that specialize in head trauma. I know because my sister was in a severe car accident last year."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah, the doc fixed her up real good. Here is the card; maybe this can point you in some kind of direction."

"I appreciate that. You wouldn't also be able to point me in the direction of a good dive bar, would you?"

"Sure I would." The man said writing some directions on the back of the card. "Good luck." He encouraged before Jason walked off to let him close up.


	9. Chapter 9

"You're home early." Dante smiled; surprised to see Caitlyn back.

"Yeah, well you're mom thought it would be nice to get an early start to the weekend." She replied greeting him with a kiss.

"I almost forgot it was Friday. Does that mean you don't work tomorrow?"

"Nope." She replied plopping down on the couch. "What have you an Ali been up to all day?"

"Lounging around mostly; I did take her out for a walk."

"Well, the good news is that it sounds like her owner may be coming home soon."

"Dad told me that he and Johnny were heading out to Spain. Do I want to know where you got the information from?"

"Well, I could honestly tell you that Olivia told me this morning, but that would be leaving out the part where Johnny told me last night." She replied.

Dante shook his head. "You know I can't fight with you, right? There's too much going on. I don't have the energy for it. If you want to break this off; if you want me to go, just tell me now, please."

"I don't want you to go." She replied. "And I don't want to hurt you. We haven't had the chance to talk about the kiss. I didn't set out for that to happen."

"I know, but I also can't help but notice that your relationship with Johnny, whatever it might be, is the closest thing I've seen of you needed something. I feel like you hang on to me because you don't want to face that."

"That's not true." She denied. "You're what I want."

"But he's what you crave. We all witnessed Jason break down at that church and rush out of the sanctuary because he could not handle losing Carly. He attempted to keep her at arms length for years; they both watched each other go through relationship after relationship because deep down, buried in their heart, they knew they were meant for each other, but losing each other completely would destroy them."

"Yeah, but they knew each other for years and they bonded over a child." Caitlyn argued.

"Your biggest fear is depending on someone that much."

"Dante, I love you. I've never said that before. Don't you understand how big that is?"

"I know, and I believe you do, but even now as we talk. As my voice is breaking up I don't see a tear in your eye." He observed.

"Is that what you want? You want me to break down and beg you to stay?"

"There you go again. Why do you ask me to tell you how to respond?"

"Because you seem to think there's a correct way." She replied. "If I'm not overly emotional then it must mean that I must just not care at all, right? I do care! I care about you, and I care about your family, and I just want to help."

"Kiss me." He directed.

"What?"

"That's the only time I can feel what you're feeling, just kiss me."

"Okay." She replied and met him half way.

"Hey Krissy, watch this." Morgan pointed out his maneuver around Michael's plane. "First place again!"

"Very nice." She praised him.

"What are you waiting for?" Morgan asked as she looked down at her phone for the 30th time in less than a minute. "Molly sent me an email this morning; it didn't sound like Alexis had told her yet about Sam. Uncle Ric was going to take her out for the day."

"Mom was going to tell her tonight." Kristina replied.

"You're still debating calling the boy?" Michael inferred.

"No; you're right, I would just be putting him in a situation where he would most likely get hurt, and I don't want to do that."

"But?" Michael heard it coming.

"I don't know. He seemed genuinely upset when he found out that the interaction we had, the sparks between us when are gazes met, was built on a lie. And yet still he wanted to help. Mom told me that when she was sixteen she let Lars go because she was afraid that her ties to Helena and Mikkos would get him hurt, not that it ended up mattering, but is that what I'm going to have to do?"

"Do what?" Michael asked as both he and Morgan listened on.

"Give up all the decent guys in life and go after the criminals and psychos instead?" She questioned.

"No; God no, you better not. Your mom didn't have the luxury of having Stefan and Stavros around to screen her dates. There's no way Dante, Morgan, or I would let any guy resembling the likes of Jerry Jacks near you."

"Nope." Morgan shook his head in agreement.

"Great, does this mean I need to look into a career as a nun? I'm too dangerous for the good guys, and too good for the dangerous guys."

"It's not you it's your… wow, I really shouldn't say anything about that, should I?" He contemplated. He had spent months battling his own fear of how his life could affect Alyssa, and weeks battling her parents with it.

"Oh wow, look." Kristina grinned looking down at the text she was getting in.

'Hi Christina, I hope you don't mind. Was worried about you, is your sister okay? 3 DK.'

"DK?" Morgan questioned. "You know if you switch those initials around…?"

"It's Kristina Davis? Yeah, I noticed that." She smirked before initiating her reply back. 'I don't mind at all, wasn't sure if you wanted to talk to me after finding out my family secret. Sister is missing, but I believe the information you me gave me will help. Thank you! ~ Kristina.'

'Kristina – I like. The family secrets didn't bother me. I was more put off that it meant you weren't applying to B-G. I'm glad the info helped, let me know if you need more help bringing the witchma down. Call me when you can. 3 DK.'

"Witchma?" Michael laughed as she showed it to him.

"I think that's supposed to be in the place of grandma." She deduced

"Yeah, I got that. It fits." Michael smirked.

"You're trying to map it out in your head, aren't you?" Joey questioned watching Stella gaze out the window.

"Isn't it natural to become familiar with your surroundings?" She responded.

"It's also deadly." He warned her.

"Once that baby is born Zacchara isn't going to have any use for me or Claudia; we have to figure something out, and for the sake of the child it needs to be before the third trimester." Stella explained.

"What's the plan? Learn the route, set yourself up with some tickets home, and then seduce Brutus for access to the car keys?"

"I hadn't exactly gotten far beyond the 'learn the route' part. Let's be honest the only one that would be able to hook us up with plane tickets and get us to the airport would be…"

"You're right I could. I could call Mateo and get him to set it up with no questions asked. Jump in the car with you and Claudia while Zacchara was sleeping and not look back, and I would."

"If…?"

"If there was anyway I could assure that Anthony wasn't going to go after Mateo and Teresita first, and then come after us. At least here and now I can look after you without Zacchara considering me a traitor." Joey replied.

"And what exactly does looking after me entail?" Stella asked him.

"What do you want it to mean?" He asked slowing down to the city traffic. "I am not going to let Anthony hurt you."

"That's sweet." She smirked believing his conviction.

"Here's the supermarket." Joey pointed out.

"In Madrid?" She questioned.

"No." He shook his head. "Not quite."

"Well, at least I know to head south."

"What?"

"It doesn't take a genius to realize that the sun is headed towards our right."

"You have to stop that or else I won't be able to take you with me." He replied.

"Fine; I won't say a word." She promised as they walked away from the vehicle.

"That's not exactly what I meant." He smirked back.

"That's the vehicle." Romero's partner pointed gazing out the passenger's side window.

"We need to be certain." Romero replied before spotting Limbo and a woman heading through the doors of the market. He grinned at the conformation. "You know what to do, right?"

The man held up the device. "Lo tengo aqui."

"Bueno. I'll call Mr. Corinthos." Romero responded allowing his partner to casually walk by the SUV in order to slip the tracking device under the vehicle.

"That's him." Sonny pointed out after the first ring.

"It's done." Romero responded as soon as he picked up.

"And we're sure that this is hooked up to the GPS?" Sonny questioned as Johnny turned it on to verify. He showed Sonny the coordinates to confirm the location of the market.

"That's it." Romero assured him.

"We're on our way." Sonny said before hanging up to which Johnny grabbed everything they brought with to take in the car. "What is it?" Sonny questioned Johnny's hesitation.

"I sort of hoped we would have more time to plan out what we're going to do when we find my sister."

"I'm going to go with get her out of there." Sonny responded smugly.

"My father isn't going to let her go without a fight."

"Then we fight; do you think you can do that John? If it came down to it, would you be able to take down your own father?"

Johnny thought back to Anthony's previous threats against his sister and the feel of Caitlyn's blood against his skin. "No question about it." He said coldly.

"Then let's go."

"Here you are." Jerry said approaching Carly outside the beach house. She was sitting on the sand looking out over the sea.

"Here I am; although without knowledge of who I am can 'I' really be anywhere?" She asked philosophically.

"Don't do this Cora." He pleaded with her.

"I like the waves. The sound; it's soothing." She replied. "In New York did we live by any…?"

"We were right off the Niagara shore. Our backyard had a bridge peaking over the harbor. You use to love it there."

"What did you do for a living before you dropped everything to bring me here?"

"I was in imports; medical supplies mostly. A lot of my business was in traveling to international markets finding the best equipment. That's how I met Doctor Walker."

"Did I ever go with you?" She asked wondering how much time they spent apart.

"It depended on how active your business was. We typically tried to plan at least one special trip a year for the both of us."

"Have we ever been here before?"

"Not to this exact beach, but we've been to the area." Jerry told her. "It was actually Tasmania where we stayed for our honeymoon. We took a catamaran out in the area and saw this Island. Since then it was always your hope to come out some day."

"It's beautiful; the whole Island. I wish… I wish I could enjoy it the way I should; the way I always wanted."

"All you have to do is stop worrying about what was and focus on what is. Who cares what time we have; we have now." Jerry insisted.

"You're right. I have to stop doing this to myself. I guess it just seems so normal; worry about the past, worry about the future while forgetting about the moment we're living in." She conceded.

"And yet that's all we have control over." Jerry replied starting to draw forward inching himself towards her in a kiss. She seemed to respond; if nothing else but to please him or behave in a way that she thought she was supposed to until struck mind wrenching fit of pain.

"Car….Cora!" He called out wrapping his arms around her as her head sunk between her knees. "Let's get you inside." He suggested scooping her up into his arms. He rushed in to the doctor.

"When's the last time she took her medication?" Dr. Walker asked him.

"This evening." She assured him attempting to breath threw the migraine. "I think I could use something a little stronger. Percocet maybe?"

"I can look into that just let yourself relax. Mr. Phoenix, can you grab the ice mask?" He requested. "Okay, Mrs. Phoenix where does it hurt the most?"

"I don't know." She cried. "The whole thing is throbbing."

"I'm going to give you a sedative okay?" He said pulling out a needle. Carly nodded allowing him to stick it into her arm.

"That must have been pretty powerful." Jerry commented only minutes later Carly had fallen asleep.

"She's getting worse; we have to do something." Dr. Walker warned him.

"I was this close." Jerry said holding up his fingers.

"Can I get you another?" A girl asked approaching Jason at the pool table as his drink neared its end.

"I can't give you what you're looking for." He assured her.

"How do you know? It's pretty painless; a couple drinks and a game of pool followed by some no name sex. No complications and no 'call me' in the morning, I swear."

"Free advice?" He asked the twenty-something year old. At first he was sure that he was imagining her; the vision of a young Carly approaching him. "It's never that painless."

"Who is she?" The girl questioned.

"I wasn't supposed to be anything more than her 'boy on the side'. It didn't work out that way. We started as lover and then friends. Somewhere down the line we became soul mates." He reminisced.

"And then she broke your heart." She assumed.

"The only way a soul mate really can." He replied. "Do yourself a favor and think about what it is you're truly looking for."

She replied back pensively. "You do the same."

Jason finished the last gulp and got up to leave. "I came here to try to stop."


	10. Chapter 10

Luke was greeted by Lucas as he entered the Brownstone. Robert, Bobbie, Lucas, and Joey were spending the day in watching movies. "What can I do for my favorite uncle?"

"Um…" Luke hesitated.

"That doesn't sound good." Bobbie observed.

"I agree. Luke, are you sure this is the best time for whatever it is you came here to say?" Robert eyed him with a look of 'this better be really important.'

"No; it's not the best time. I don't know if there ever is a best time."

"Whatever it is just say it." Bobbie demanded.

"Lucky was hospitalized last night. He's okay, but they are keeping him for observation."

"Last night? But why didn't anybody say anything? What happened?" Lucas questioned.

"Nobody said anything because I asked them not to. He ran into the side of a semi, and I just wanted to make sure I knew what I was going to say before…"

"You wanted to make sure that you could report good news before bringing it to me." Bobbie inferred. Before he could reply back she continued. "You shouldn't have waited. I mean it worked out, but what if… I never got the chance to say goodbye to my daughter, and now you're telling me that my nephew…"

"Barbara Jean I swear I wouldn't have let you pass up your chance to say goodbye." He responded taking the seat in front of her. "I just didn't want you to go through the agonizing part of not knowing."

"But he's okay?" Robert clarified.

"Yeah; nothing major, but I'm pretty sure that it was part of Helena's grand design." He explained. "In the process of the crash Helena was able to get her claws on the child of the alleged Valentin Cassadine."

Everyone looked towards him questioningly.

"I didn't know we were aware of who Valentin Cassadine was." Lucas spoke up for them.

"McCall and Jackal PI continued investigation while others were looking into Caroline's whereabouts. Speculation was that the perceived nephew of Adriana Katsaros was actually her son, and that lead was followed."

"Apparently followed successfully; so who is this child?" Robert questioned realizing that the child would have also been a descendent of his uncle.

"The child is my son's girlfriend; Samantha McCall."

"How is that even possible?" Bobbie questioned. "Unless Alexis; oh my God, Alexis…"

"Had no idea when she met up the boy at boarding school he was Mikkos' suspected love child."

"It is a good thing he wasn't." Joey cut in trying to absorb the family history. "I mean the son of one mistress and the daughter of another; both born in the same year. No wonder Helena is off her rocker with envy."

"Almost 50 years later Helena has the chance to exact revenge on three different families that she believes betrayed her with one act. She hurts Sam and not only does it devastate Lucky, but…" Lucas responded.

"She knew Sam was a Scorpio and she wanted us to find out." Robert replied. "What are we doing about it?"

"Nikolas and Ethan are on their way to storming the Cassadine castle as we speak." Luke replied.

"They are going to keep us posted, right? Any back up needed…" Robert questioned.

"And I will let you know." Luke assured him. For the time being he was comforted knowing Robert was there for his sister. "I will also let you know when Lucky is released; for the time being I have guards set outside his door, and think it is best that we are all looking out for our own safety first."

***********

"Mom, how's Lucky doing?" Kristina asked upon her return.

"He's worried about your sister, as we all are." Alexis replied.

"Is there anything any of us can do?" Michael asked her.

"I think the best thing would be for all of us to stick together and stay safe." Jax replied coming into the room with Britni.

"Does Molly know?" Kristina asked her mom.

"Yes; I was able to talk to her, and told her what I'm going to tell you. Nikolas and Ethan are going to Greece. They are going to find her and bring her home."

"I'm not eight. I know it's more complicated than that, and I think I know someone that could help." Kristina replied.

"Who?" Alexis replied.

"Damon's father is pretty high in the Hellenic military, and he has a score to settle with Helena." Kristina replied. She had spent the better part of the day texting back and forth with him.

"Kristina, I don't think that getting them involved is the answer."

"Why? Sam is their family too. She's probably the only link they have to Adriana and Laertes."

"Sweetie, this isn't a military matter." Alexis argued.

"Sure it is; it's a war that has been going on for way too long. Helena needs to be stopped, and she needs to be stopped now." Kristina replied adamantly.

"I agree." Michael stepped forward. "She has cost too many lives; too much pain, and too much fear worldwide. Lucky could have died, and who knows what Helena has in store for Sam. If the military wants to step in, I say so be it; make the bitch pay!"

"Michael!" Jax yelled at him.

"I know; I sound like my father, right? And that scares you, but what if someone really deserves it?"

"Who are you to decide that?" Morgan asked coming into the room after hearing all of the shouting. "Dad and Jason have killed people. Do you want the families of those they hurt to come after them?"

"Dad and Jason do it to protect…"

"Their interests." Jax interrupted. "Whether it be their company, their territory, or their family. It may be just to them, but innocent people have been killed."

"Are you seriously comparing dad and Jason to the likes of Helena Cassadine? What about your brother?" Michael looked to Jax. "If Jason would have taken him out after the hostage situation mom would still be here."

"You're frustrated, Michael, I get that." Alexis attempted to empathize. "I would like for nothing better than go to Greece and slit Helena's throat in the exact place I watched her murder my mom so many years ago, but like Morgan said, how would that me any better than Helena?"

"But we've tried the legal route before. Helena made a double and…and got herself free. It doesn't work. The normal rules don't apply. Why not send an army after her?" Kristina questioned.

"Maybe." Alexis thought about it. "But let Nikolas and Ethan make sure my baby is okay first."

***********

"Claudia, what is this?" Stella questioned the stack of dishes that Claudia was putting away as they got back.

"You guys were taking forever, and whatever it was you wanted to make needed yeast which requires time to rise so I figured maybe I should make dinner instead."

"But it looks like you've already eaten." Joey observed.

"It was getting late, but I left some extra for the both of you." Claudia assured them.

"Great, where?" Stella asked. Claudia pointed out Joey's bedroom to which Stella shook her head.

"Shall we?" Joey invited her that way. They walked in to find an intimate table with place setting for two and candles spread out throughout the room.

"She really out did herself." Stella commented.

"Is this too much? Not your thing?"

"You weren't a part of this…?"

"No!" He insisted. "I swear I had no idea, but for possible future reference. If this makes you uncomfortable I was just wondering…"

Stella smiled. "This is fine; great even. I mean, who doesn't like a nice romantic evening with a guy that has sworn to protect her?"

"You believe I would, right?"

"Yeah, I think so, but since that's not something we have to worry about right now. Why don't you tell me a little bit about you?"

"What you would like to know?"

"I don't know. Favorite music?"

"Green Day."

"Really?" She questioned.

"What? Is that the wrong answer?"

"No, there's no… it's just…not what I expected."

"What were you expecting? The Italian opera? I heard a lot of mobsters are into that." He teased her.

"Okay, point taken."

"What about you? What do you spend your car trips listening to?"

"Italian Opera." She kidded.

"You do not." He called her out on it.

"I could." Stella replied. "Okay, no, the closest thing I like to opera is Phantom or Le Mis."

"Oh, good shows. Have you ever seen Phantom live?"

"Like on Broadway? No. I mostly just listen to the CD. I saw the movie version with the guy that plays Freddy Krueger."

"How was that?" He laughed.

"Eh; I heard the one with Gerald Butler was much better."

"So you're a movie buff?" Joey asked her.

"Not really, just a lot of free time where it is just me and the dog."

"The dog? You have a dog?"

"Why? Are you afraid of dogs?" She questioned the urgent reply.

"No; I just hadn't thought about there being anything at home depending on you to be there. What do you suppose happened while you were…"

"I try not to think about that. I don't know; I'm not even sure my co-workers know that Ali is there, but I hope that she found someone to take care of her. I assume the cops have been to my place since my disappearance."

"I'm sorry." He stroked her hair lovingly. She held his hand at her cheek.

"I don't blame you. Just…" She attempted to plead for his help before hearing something from the living room. "What's that?"

"Stay here." Joey cautioned her leaving the room to check it out. He grabbed a locked hand gun on his way out.

"Anthony; let her go." Sonny demanded as Zacchara held onto his daughter with a pistol in his hand. "She's not the one you want to hurt."

"Tell my son to drop his weapon." Anthony directed spying Johnny from outside the window.

"I'll drop mine, just let her go. You can have me." He replied seeing the fear in Claudia's eyes.

"Sorry Corinthos, but you're a little ill equipped."

"Zacchara, what's going on?" Joey questioned walking into the scene. Johnny had taken out Brutus on his approach unfortunately causing too much noise prompting Anthony to use Claudia for cover.

The momentary distraction from Joey's emergence allowed Claudia to worm her way free.

"Grab her!" He demanded.

Sonny's focus and weapon aimed at her father and his back in an old Western draw. Claudia ran into Sonny's free arm clinging onto him as he backed towards the open door.

"I wouldn't do that." Anthony insisted.

"Joey what's going…?" Stella questioned upon entering the room.

Anthony grinned as he pointed the pistol in Stella direction. The room watched in slow motion as he squeezed the trigger.

"Noo!!" Joey shouted out attempting to dive in front of her.

Another shot rang out causing the scene to go quiet.


	11. Chapter 11

Stella sat over Joey applying pressure to his abdominal wound.

"You should go." He muttered to her.

"No." She shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "No; I won't leave you. Somebody call the police!"

"The closest station is a ways…" He attempted to tell her.

"I don't care; you're going to be okay, you have to."

Johnny came in as soon as his shot went off.

"Is he?" Claudia asked her brother as he stood over his father.

"He's dead." Johnny confirmed after checking for a pulse. Claudia wrapped her arms around her brother so ecstatic to see him, and then whispered some encouragement as he appeared in shock. "John, you had to."

"I know." He nodded. "I'm glad you're okay. I hear congratulations are in order."

Claudia beamed as she placed her head over her stomach. "Another eight months and you get to meet your nephew."

"My nephew? Isn't it a little soon to know that?"

"Oh, I know." She assured him.

"There's an ambulance coming." Sonny said coming into the conversation. "How is he doing?"

"It looks like it has missed most of the major organs; he's losing a lot of blood." Stella told him.

"Keep talking to him; it helps." Sonny assured her having been in that situation numerous times before.

"Now what?" Claudia asked her brother and husband. "Do we go home or stay on the run?"

"We go home." Sonny told her. "Ric has found means to call a mistrial; appeal the decision, and bring the case out of Port Charles. By the time she's…"

"He." Claudia corrected him.

"Way before she's due you are going to be free and clear." He smirked.

"How do you know that? Who says that the next jury isn't going to come to same exact conclusion?"

"Things have changed since you were taken." Sonny hugged her. "The prosecution's case isn't nearly as strong as it once was."

"Does this have anything to do with Carly disappearing? I heard about it, and I'm convinced dad didn't have anything to do with…"

"Dad didn't…" Johnny shook his head. "Jerry Jacks was responsible."

"God, somehow I knew Jerry was a bit too obsessed with her. Why else would a man care what his sister-in-law thought about his illegal activities? But I'm sure Jason is leading the cause in the search and rescue, and you know what's going to happen, he'll bring them both home just as this trial starts."

"No; not this time." Johnny answered.

"Why? What is it that…?" She looked up at her husband.

"There was a ship wreck." Sonny explained. "No survivors were found."

She shook her head in denial. "Jerry has faked his death before; h.. he just wanted to get people off his scent…"

"Coast guard saw the whole thing. No one was retrieved, and there was evidence suggesting that Carly was injured in the wreck." Sonny continued.

"But your kids…" She attempted to say as tears flew.

"Will get through it eventually."

"No; I can't do it this way. I can't… ouch!" She felt some cramping in her stomach.

"Claudia, is it the baby?" Sonny asked holding on to her. Johnny took a side and guided her to sit down.

"It's okay." Claudia assured him as she let herself calm down.

"No, it's not, as soon as the ambulance gets here you're getting brought in too."

"Sonny…"

"Don't argue with me. Michael and Morgan aren't the only kids I need to worry about right now."

*************

"Is there something I can help you with, sir?" The nurse asked from behind the station counter.

"I would like to speak briefly to a Doctor Walker." Jason replied showing the card.

"I'm sorry; to speak to that doctor specifically I would need to book an appointment. How about the 25th?"

"The 25th? That's like two weeks away. I don't think you understand. I just need to have a brief conversation." Jason argued.

"I'm sorry but Dr. Walker is on his vacation right now and won't be back until then. If you would like I could try to find Dr. Anderson for you?"

"And he is?"

"The chief of staff at this hospital."

"Yeah, okay." Jason agreed.

"Can I ask you the nature of this conversation?" She inquired.

"I have a couple questions about head injuries."

"I'll let you know when he's available. It may be awhile."

"I have nowhere else to be." Jason assured her.

"Nowhere?" The man next to him asked. "No house you could be working on? No wife to be spoiling? No kids to be playing with?"

Jason shook his head. "Her house and her children. Until I can bring her home I am right where I need to be."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize. When does she get to come home?"

Jason snickered. "I don't know."

"The doctor's are always changing their minds about how long it's going to be. My son has been here for three weeks and they have pushed back his release date twice; although I suppose better safe than sorry, right?"

"He's going to be okay?" Jason questioned.

"Yes; he was riding his bike without a helmet. God, I always told him… he's going to need some physical and speech therapy but the prognosis is good. That doctor you were asking about. Dr. Walker he did the initial surgery to reduce the swelling; it's thanks to him that my boy lived."

"That's what I've heard."

"So you haven't met him? I suppose you came about the time that the doctor took off." The man responded.

"Took off? I thought he went on vacation?"

"Well yeah, I suppose, but last minute vacation. It was like he was in a mad rush to hook all his clients up with new doctors. I was just glad my boy was in recovery by the time he left."

"When did he go?" Jason questioned.

"Early… early this week. I want to say like Monday, maybe. The days kind of run together."

"About the time of the shipwreck?" He pressed hoping most of the inhabitants of Perth had heard about it.

"Yeah; that same day. I remember, my wife and I were watching it on the news when he told us. That was awful; I feel horrible for those families."

"Where did he go? Did he give you or your wife any forwarding information in case there was any problems with your son's recovery?"

"No; he said we were in good hands with Dr. Anderson and the hospital could call him if there were any complications. What I understood was there was a personal matter of his that needed attending to."

"Mr. Taylor, Brodie's therapy is complete if you are ready to go see him."

"Thank you." The man responded. "I hope everything works out for you and your family."

Jason nodded his head in gratitude.

***********

"We're here. Now how do we get to the castle?" Ethan questioned Nikolas as they arrived in Greece.

"We're not going to the castle; not right now, at least." Nikolas replied.

"Why not? I say we get in, grab her, and get out." Ethan suggested.

"How do we even know Sam is there? Besides that, you don't think Helena has security around every corner? Let's get to hotel so I can make a few calls and see what we can find out." Nikolas shook his head.

"Every minute we waste is another minute she may not have." Ethan argued.

"Maybe; but you're not doing her or anyone else any favors by barging in blind. This took Helena years to set. Don't think you can waltz in their and save the day, and don't forget the promise you made to one Mercedes Lopez."

"I don't understand why everyone is so nervous over a 100-year-old lady."

"Then you really don't have enough experience for this assignment. She's not a cat with nine lives; she's the phoenix that just keeps rising, and she's the closest thing you'll ever see to pure, unadulterated, evil."

"Now you sound like my dad with his hatred for your whole clan."

"He has good reason. My family has created a lot of torment for Luke and my mother. Both my father and uncle were obsessed with her; grandmother despised her for turning her son weak, and nearly broke the Spencer's when she abducted Lucky. She has no use for love; just power, control, and vengeance."

"Luke seems to have adjusted to you."

"It's taken time, but he's been able to see my mother in me. I'm sure he still has his concerns of the Cassadine part of me taking over. I can't say my obsession with Emily didn't mirror that of my father and uncle." Nikolas admitted.

"Let me guess, your grandmother hated that too?"

"With a fierily passion. I'm sure she is holding out for the day that she can single handedly raise the perfect Cassadine heir to continue her legacy."

Ethan chuckled. "Yeah, like anyone fits the criteria to create that offspring?"

*************

"How was your first week?" Caitlyn asked her brother over breakfast with Dante, Zander, and Liz.

"It could have been better." He replied. "The job itself is fine."

"I think we're all having some issues with concentration right about now." Liz added.

"Is Lucky doing any better?" Dante asked Liz.

"Physically, yes. I'm proud of him. He was hit by a semi and not one pain pill was taken. It would have been so easy too; after Carly's death and Sam going missing, but he's hanging strong."

"I'm sure he's looking for some good, old-fashioned, pay back." Caitlyn assumed. Zander noticed the hand-hold between his sister and Dante hoping it meant what he thought it did.

"What about you?" Zander asked Dante. "Caity tells me you're the next in the unemployment line. Not to say that I don't completely respect your decision, and if you need any help for the time being…"

"I'm doing just fine." Dante assured him. "I've thought about going into security, but for the moment I think it's best if I keep myself available."

"How are Michael, Kristina, and Morgan doing?" Liz asked him.

"Stronger than you would ever imagine was possible." Dante replied.

"He brought Morgan over to the batting cage the other day." Caitlyn explained.

"The one in Kenmore?" Zander questioned. "How did he like it?"

"He had a blast."

"You know, we should take Cam there sometime." Zander looked at Liz.

"The staff there are great, and if he's too young for the canon they have a t-ball set up to get the kids used to swinging." Dante explained.

"I have an idea why don't you two take Morgan and Cam sometime after the kids get home while Caitlyn and I take Jake to the Jumping Gym nursery. They have these great message chairs for the parents to utilize while the kids are getting full supervision by the staff." Liz explained the last part to Caitlyn.

"Sounds like a plan." Zander replied as the girls discussed the amenities. "Maybe some time this spring we can take them to a game."

"Are you a Yankee's fan?" Dante questioned.

"As long as they're not going up against the Marlins." Zander confirmed.

"Fair enough." Dante responded knowing Zander was a Florida native.

"Have you talked about bringing the kids back?" Caitlyn questioned Liz.

"I did talk to Lucky about that." Liz admitted. "We're both certain that whatever Helena is up to it has to do with that Valentin mystery that's unraveling and has little to do with the boys. We want to keep security on them, but I've talked to Laura about bringing the boys home."

"That's great." Caitlyn responded.

"Yeah, it is. I miss them so much, and the added bonus is Laura being able to spend some time with Lucky and Lulu before she has to go back."

"With Nik in Greece, who's going to look over Spencer?" Dante questioned.

"He's going to stay with us for the time being." Zander insisted.

**************

"Michael, can we talk?" Alexis asked standing in his doorway.

"Sure. Come in." He invited her. "If this is about my outburst last night; I didn't mean to be harsh with Kristina and Morgan standing there."

"You still believe it, though."

"Maybe I am just a product of my own environment, but I can't help but think that some people just don't deserve to live. When you can take a life without guilt or remorse… I'm not saying dad is perfect, but I know what he's done has weighed on him, people like Helena and Jerry, though, there's no… what did you want to talk about?"

"I just got off the phone with your father. He found Claudia; she's getting an ultrasound done at a clinic over there but if everything checks out they will be on their way home shortly."

"Claudia's coming back?" Michael reiterated and for some reason that news caused him to tear up. Alexis allowed him to lean up next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I don't know." He fought off the water works. "I'm happy for dad, and I hope the baby is okay. It feels like Thanksgiving all over again. Mom is gone and somehow I have to get used to the idea of Claudia. Ric is going to re-tri her case and without Jerry to testify…"

"That's not necessarily true. I can call in call in a few favors and get a top notch prosecutor to take the case; she's like Dianne good, but she's going to ask for you to testify. Do you think you could do that?" Alexis asked him. "It was your mom's wish that the decision to testify was up to you the last time. I was sure that I could win the case without questioning you, but without Jerry, Claudia's incarceration may just depend on her confession to you."

"After last night are you really asking me to be the sole decision on the bestowment of punishment?"

"How do you decide you deserves to pay and who doesn't?" Alexis asked attempting to get him to dig deep.

"She was sorry; she made a mistake and that baby shouldn't have to grow up without its mom because of it." He replied.

"Do you believe that completely? Do you believe that she's not going to try the same thing again on someone else that betrays her? Jax thought his brother could change…"

"Jax was wrong." Michael interrupted her.

"I don't want to dump this decision on you, Michael. I made the wrong one last time; I put my trust in Jerry Jacks and unfortunately you have to suffer the consequence of that. You and your brother, your sister have to subsist with that. I'll respect whatever decision you make."


	12. Chapter 12

"Joey! Joey look at me." Stella called out as he started to stir.

"You should be careful." He warned her. "Looking at your pretty face a man may just think he's waking up to an angel."

"Very funny." She smirked.

"He seems to be doing better." Johnny said standing in the doorway.

"How could I not with my own personal nurse to look after me."

"Well, they wouldn't allow me to assist with removing the bullet, but I will admit the doctors did an excellent job of stitching you up. I don't think there's going to be much of a scar."

"Darn; I heard they drive the lady's crazy." He smirked throwing another one in to make Stella smile. "How's your sister?"

"The ultrasound came out fine. Claudia's blood pressure is a little high but they attribute that to being kidnapped and bullets going off around her. The cops have already taken our statements, and I just wanted to let you know that Claudia named father and Brutus as the masterminds behind the jailbreak. She told them that you were forced into it by the threat of hurting your cousin."

"So as long as I corroborate that I can carry out the rest of my sentence as handed to me."

"How long?" Stella asked suddenly struck with an ill feeling.

"I'm up for parole in another nine months." He replied.

"That's not too bad. We can handle that, and I can provide testimony of your rehabilitation. You saved my life."

"We?" Joey questioned. "We're a 'we' now?"

Stella leaned over and met her lips with his in a passionate kiss. Joey was taken back, not entirely sure everything that had happened in the past 24 hours to inspire that but happily welcomed her into his embrace.

"Excuse me, Mr. Limbo. My name is officer Aguilera with the Policia Municipal de Madrid a have a few questions to ask you about last nights events. You too Ms. McCartney."

"I'll see you guys later." Johnny said back out and making his way to his sister. Sonny was just about to leave to get her something to eat when Johnny approached.

"Oh good. If you can sit with her I'll be right back." Sonny directed.

"When do you think they'll release her?"

"Soon; they just want to make sure she can get her BP down before they do."

Johnny nodded in agreement with the doctors and made his way inside to hold his sister's hand. "I can't tell you how happy I am to see you."

"I should know my now. It's about the third time you've mentioned it." Claudia teased. "I'm the one that is thrilled. I thought I was dreaming when you and Sonny approached the house, but somehow I knew you would find me."

"God, you had me so worried." Johnny confessed.

"Dad wasn't going to do anything to me until after this baby was born, and now, thanks to you, he won't have the chance to. So, stop those unnecessary tears that I see forming and tell me, what have you been up to? Have you dumped Holivia yet?"

"Claudia!"

"What? What did I say?" She smirked.

"No; I didn't dump her, but she dumped me."

"She did what? Do I need to rip her hair out? 'Cause if I need to make a stop before returning to Pentonville, I will."

"Calm down. No. It was my fault; I missed up by feeling more for somebody that I really shouldn't." Johnny admitted.

"So you and Falcawh…"

"Claudia…" He warned.

"Sorry, you and… Olivia… really broke up? This is the second best news I've gotten today. Or third, fourth… I don't know between being rescued, hearing my baby is okay, my father is dead, and you and Olivia are done… it's up there."

"There's the sister I know and love." Johnny shook his head.

"You wouldn't have it any other way. Tell me about the girl. Is she good enough for you?"

"You wouldn't think so." He replied honestly. "But then again, there isn't a girl out there that you would. She did play a major role in helping us find you though."

"Maybe I need to open up my standards."

"Nah; she's better off where she is. This life, I wouldn't want to subject her to it."

"Isn't that for her to decide?" Claudia questioned.

"Claudia, I killed my own father and I don't even care. Rest in peace? To hell with that! I hope he burns in eternity."

"You and me both, but contrary to popular belief that doesn't make you a bad person. He was the bad person; he took everything good from our childhood and made us believe we didn't deserve better. Whether or not I spend the next 25 years behind bars; I am freer now than I have ever been thanks to you."

"You should get some rest." Johnny suggested kissing her on the forehead.

***********

"Mom?" Jason answered as Monica picked up his call.

"Jason, oh my God, are you okay?" Monica responded worried sick after he took off after the ceremony without as much as a word.

"I'm okay." He assured her. "I just needed some time to figure out a couple things."

"How much time? Is there anything I can do to help?"

"I'm not sure and maybe, but you have to promise me that you're not going to tell anybody." Jason made her promise.

"Whatever it is you know I have your back."

"I believe Carly is alive, and I have a strong feeling that the key to finding her is in locating a neurologist by the name of Seth Walker."

"I'm not going to question how you got to that. Your instincts are impeccable. What do you need from me?"

"Anything you have? I'm at the hospital he typically works and spoke to the chief of staff who couldn't give me any information. Even if there's a way that I can find out where he lives; I can break in and go through his things maybe find a cabana that he stays at or something." Jason explained.

"Do you mind if I ask Patrick about him? I won't say anything about you or Carly, but that would typically be my first stop."

"Sure, go for it, but I'd like to keep it…"

"I understand, Jase. If you're right then it would be astounding, but…"

"If it gets out and I'm wrong than the result would be more crushing than had I never said anything at all." Jason finished.

Monica took a deep breath. "I'll do this, but you have to do me a favor too. Whenever you need it, you call me, before that boulder has a chance to plow over you."

"I love you, mom." He responded realizing he hadn't said it nearly enough in the past twenty years.

"I love you, too. I'll call you when I get something."

*************

"Cora, can I get you anything?" Jerry offered her as she flipped through a magazine. There were sitting on the porch savoring in the fresh air.

"No; I don't think so." She replied.

"Are you okay? Any pain?"

"No." She said putting down the magazine. "No pain; I just can't seem to see straight."

"What do you mean? How many fingers am I holding up?" Jerry questioned her.

"Well, I know the answer is two, but that doesn't account for the fuzzy ones over here." She replied pointing to the right of his hand. "This is a sign that it's growing, right?"

"I…I don't know." Jerry responded wrestling with the idea of bringing her to the hospital. "There's no pain?"

"No; not yet."

"How would you feel about me taking you out for dinner and dancing tonight?" He questioned wanting to have the opportunity with her. "Do you think you would be up for that?"

"I know what you're doing." She replied. The look of pain and sorrow told her everything she needed to know. "And I appreciate it. You were right we need to make this about celebrating the time we have left."

"You should lay down before the sun starts hurting your eyes." He replied in caution.

"Okay; but don't let me sleep through tonight." She said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Shit!!" Jerry screamed once Carly was safely inside.

**********

"Patrick, can I get a moment of your time?" Monica requested finding him in the locker room following his shift.

"Sure; I was just about to meet up with Anna and Emma at the aquarium, but it can wait a little bit. I'm sure they won't miss me. What can I do for you?"

Monica thought about the best way to approach the question and decided just to come out with it. "What do you know about a Dr. Seth Walker?"

"He's the top rated neurosurgeon in Australia; third in the world for his craft. After me, of course." Patrick gloated.

"Do you know him?"

"Sure; you know, hung out at the bar after a few conventions together. We talked about our adrenaline seeking after hours sports."

"The racing?" Monica questioned.

"For me it's racing; he's a water skier in his spare time."

"Did he say his favorite beach to ski from?"

Patrick looked at her inquisitively as he pondered the reason for the non-medical inquiry. "Is there a particular reason you need this kind of information?"

"Yes; and any excuse I give you is going to sound even more like a lie, and since I can't tell you the truth, can you just trust that it's important?"

"I can do that. I have his cell phone number and his work address. I know he lives in Perth, about a mile down the road from the hospital, and he has a beach house somewhere either on or around Tasmania." Patrick replied.

"Have you spoken with him recently?"

"Yeah, right after the accident. He was sorry to hear about it but hadn't seen anyone fitting the description."

"Did he mention anything about going on vacation?"

"No, not a word. Did you want me to get more?" Patrick asked as he wrote down what he had.

"No; forget we had this conversation." Monica instructed. She didn't want Patrick inadvertently cueing this guy in to Jason's suspicions.

"What conversation?" He threw his arms up in the air.

***********

"Thank you for meeting me." Michael expressed.

"You sounded like you could use a friend." Alyssa said taking his hand as they started their walk.

"I am so lost." Michael admitted. "And I know this conversation isn't going to solve everything."

"It doesn't have to solve anything. Just tell me what's going on."

"Okay, my father is going to be bringing my pregnant step mother home shortly and her freedom may be dependant on whether or not I decide to testify against her."

"I don't understand; I thought she already found guilty." Alyssa replied.

"Her lawyer found a loophole. The case is going to go back to trial most likely, and her previous conviction rested on the same person that…" He struggled to finish the sentence.

"It rested on Jerry Jacks. I know." Alyssa said hanging onto his arm. "Michael, there was a reason you didn't want to testify last time."

"I didn't want it to be fault and I didn't want to pick sides between my parents." He replied. "But now; do I try to be the voice that my mom can't be? Is it fair that because my mom's not here Claudia gets to go free? Do I do what's right for Morgan?"

Alyssa shook her head. "You have to forget everybody else and figure out what is right for you, and I suppose let the court decide. I mean, if they call you up to testify then you answer the questions."

"Alexis pretty much said that she's not going to let the prosecutor know that Claudia confessed to me unless I want her to. It wasn't a part of the last case so it doesn't need to be presented. I mean, they have Jerry's video, but after his last stunt Ric is going to rip that to shreds."

"That's a lot to ask of you."

"Yeah, but isn't better that she did? If everybody is right, and my mom really is… gone than it means Britni is going to have to grow without her mom. Can I do that to Claudia's child?"

"You're still not convinced." Alyssa responded.

"I'm okay with you thinking I'm crazy."

"I don't think you're crazy; I'm just afraid of you setting yourself up to get hurt badly, but you have me if you ever need it."


	13. Chapter 13

"Are you ready?" Jerry asked Carly through the bathroom door as she got ready for the evening out.

"Just give me five more minutes." She yelled out.

"After tonight this is done." Dr. Walker insisted.

"Don't forget where the money for this place came from Seth." Jerry seethed as the doctor attempted to give him orders. "I'll admit this isn't going exactly according to plan…"

"Not going to plan? In your attempt to get her to fall madly in love with you, you're killing her. They isn't going to be any 'miraculous recovery' for her." He whispered detailing Jerry's plot.

"You just have to figure out how to prevent that."

"How? I don't have a CT scan or an MRI tucked away in my linen closet. I don't know where these migraines are coming from; I don't know why she's having the double vision."

"Then find out!" Jerry demanded.

"How do you suppose I do that? It's going to look highly suspicious if I go walking into General with my own patient."

"What if I can get you the supplies? We use an abandoned building and tell her it's a clinic. I can pull this together in a couple of days. Meanwhile it will give me the time to…"

"To seduce her?"

"Don't look at me like that."

"What do you think?" Carly asked stepping out of the bath room in her floor length gown.

"Breathtaking." Jerry responded. "Here; I got you something."

Carly smirked as she grabbed the jewelry box from his hand; she opened it to find a diamond necklace. "You weren't lying when you said I liked it extravagant. Vic this is gorgeous."

"Let me put it on you."

He stood behind her and as the light caught a diamond stud there was a flash a familiarity to the scene.

"What is it?" Jerry asked her.

"I'm not sure, but we should get going."

XXXXX

"I can't believe we are finally doing this." Caitlyn smiled as Dante guided her through the doors of the No-Name. The waiter quickly took down their reservation to show them to their table.

"I told you that I would, and may I say you look stunning?"

"You may and thank you." Caitlyn replied as he held the chair out for her and then sat on the chair across from her gazing into her eyes. "I noticed that you and Zander were getting along well today."

Dante chuckled. "I think not living under the same roof has helped. Not that we weren't getting along before, but…"

"Yeah, that place was kind of crowded." She admitted.

"Besides; honestly I think your brother sees me as the lesser of two evils."

"That's not true, and I think for the sake of this evening we need to have some ground rules on conversations we just don't need to have. Starting with the 'unnecessarily harped on other guy'." She replied calmly.

"I'll agree to that, and then add on my father and anything having to do with that business." Dante added.

"We should probably stay off the subject of death and tragedy, too."

"I agree, so that leaves us with a…. health care?"

Caitlyn made a grimace. The cute way her nose scrunched up caused Dante to smirk. "I like music, do you like music?"

"Nice sag way."

"What was the first concert you went to?" She inquired. They had already talked about their mutual appreciation for the rock genre.

"Maiden, Brave New World tour in 2000, my cousin Nico got us tickets at the Garden. It was amazing! Not that amazing can describe it."

"I can't imagine; although I'd like to." She replied honestly.

"What about you? What was your first concert?"

Caitlyn mumbled something incoherently along the lines of not wanting to talk about it.

"Oh, come on. It's the only subject we've found to talk about."

"Have you tried the marsala here?" She asked looking at the menu.

"Nuh uh; you're not getting away with that."

"You know, you're right. I think I'm more in the mood for the primavera anyway." Caitlyn replied.

"I won't laugh, I promise." Dante swore.

"I was young and my friends really wanted to go. It was not my idea."

"Okay." He replied to the warning. "So?"

"New Kids…" As she attempted to say it Dante started to chuckle. "You promised me. That's it, I'm leaving."

"Don't you." He held her hand. "I'm sorry, really, I'm sorry. So, which was your favorite… let me guess Danny, Donnie; no wait, you're a Jordan girl."

"You are so not getting any tonight." Caitlyn shook her head. "I was seven. After that the next concert I went to was Metallica when I was sixteen."

"I'm not getting any?" He pouted to which she shook her head no. "Even if I were to pull you up to dance to this song?"

"It may help." She replied.

XXXXX

"Lucky, where do you think you're going?" Dr. Hunter asked him as he came to check in on his patient.

"Matt, you have to help me out here. I don't think I can stand another minute. You don't have to sign anything, just distract the guard long enough…" Lucky pleaded.

"No."

"No?" Lucky questioned.

"Must I list the reasons? Number one, I've agreed to an oath to do no harm. Two, the chief of staff would have my ass for that. Three, I don't know how I'd explain myself to your sister. Four, if Patrick found out that on my watch…"

"Okay, okay, I get it, but I have to do something."

"Go to sleep." Matt suggested. "Your body could use the rest."

"I can't. I try and all I see is Sam collapsing in my arms and then the semi pulling out in front of us." He explained.

"Your brothers are searching for her now."

"That should be me out in Greece rescuing her, and what if it's too late?"

"You can't think that way." Matt instructed.

"And how do I not?"

"By believing in her and her strength and resourcefulness."

Lucky chuckled. "Carly was probably the strongest and most resourceful person I knew, and if she…"

"Don't. Don't go there."

"I can't help it! That's all I'm doing; sitting here and thinking and going to that worst case scenario."

"Then it sounds like you could use a distraction." He heard from the doorway.

"Mom." He looked up to see Laura.

"I just dropped Leslie and the boys off at Liz'." She explained coming closer to give her son a much needed hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner."

Lucky shook his head to the apology. "It was better the boys weren't around for everything."

"They made you 'get well' cards." She replied pulling them out of her purse to show him. There were three cards, one from each boy, all unique in presentation. Lucky couldn't help but smile as he noticed the thought behind each of them.

"Hopefully I will be going home tomorrow." Lucky replied eying Matt for confirmation.

"As long as you promise not to head straight for the airport."

"Please, as if you and Lulu would let me."

"Where is Lulu?" Laura questioned.

"She's staying with Mac and Maxie tonight." Matt explained.

"What's that?" Lucky questioned a card peaking out of her purse.

"That's for Michael, Morgan, and Britni." Laura replied pulling out the card. Inside was a picture of a bunch of clouds and an angel that Cam drew from looking at an ornament that Laura had on the top of her tree.

"Liz told me that she had talked to the boys about Carly."

"They wanted to do something nice. We were going to see about stopping over after church tomorrow to give them the card. Cam is really looking forward to seeing Morgan."

"I haven't had the chance to see them since… Kristina is back, and Alexis says that they are doing okay, considering."

As Lucky and Laura were talking Matt back out of the room to finish his rounds for the evening.

XXXXXX

"Mommy, where Sam?" Cam asked Liz.

"We don't know for sure." Liz said sitting the boys down on the couch. "But we think that she went to Greece, so your uncle Nikolas went there to bring her home."

"Daddy will find her." Spencer insisted.

"Yeah, your daddy and Uncle Ethan will make sure everything is okay." Liz replied.

"Daddy okay?" Jake spoke up.

"Your dad is fine, everything is fine."

"Not for Morgan, Michael, and Britni." Cameron responded. "Mommy, I don't want to lose you too."

"Oh honey." Liz said wrapping her arms around her oldest. "You're not going to lose me."

"And you know what?" Zander replied. "Michael and Morgan they didn't really lose their mom either because they know how much she loved them and she's looking over her children right now; always."

"What is it like in heaven?" Spencer asked.

"We already talked about that." Leslie said bringing in some ice cream for the boys.

"Yeah, but you just said it was perfect, and that Carly is watching over her kids. But what if they are in three different places? How does she watch over all of them? And does she get time to go to sleep?"

"What about ride a unicorn? I saw pictures of people in heaven riding a unicorn." Cam interjected.

"She can ride a unicorn when her kids are sleeping, because she doesn't need sleep anymore." Zander explained. "See, here on earth you need sleep to know what your dreams are so you can make them happen, but in heaven all your dreams have come true."

"Do you remember when you went to the science museum and you saw that big picture of the Earth from utter space?" Liz prodded. "It was like you could see the whole thing because you were standing so far back."

"I remember." Spencer replied.

"Me too." Both Cam and Jake spoke up.

"That's just like heaven; you can watch over as many people as you would like because you have a bigger view of everything."

"But Sam isn't going to go to heaven, right?" Cam clarified.

Liz shook her head. "No; I think that God knows that too many people need her right now."

"Like daddy?" Jake questioned.

"Yeah, like daddy." Liz stroked his hair realizing just how much it meant to him to call Lucky Spencer his father.

XXXXX

"Mrs. Phoenix, may I have this dance?" Jerry held out his hand in extension of the offer. Carly placed her hand in his and followed him to the floor.

"Dinner was delicious." She whispered to him.

"Really? You barely nibbled at it." He replied.

"That doesn't mean it wasn't good." She rested her head against his shoulder letting him to take the lead. As he dance her around she felt the room spinning around her.

"Cora?" He questioned as her knees buckled. He brought her in closer.

As she looked up she saw a blond haired, blue eyed man holding onto her.

"Cora, are you okay?"

"I… I need to sit down." She replied attempting to shake away the image.

"We can go back to the house, if you think…"

"Yeah; I can feel a headache coming on." She admitted pressing her hand against her forehead.


	14. Chapter 14

Nikolas was getting off the phone with the housekeeper as Ethan paced impatiently. "I have a lead." Nikolas called.

"One that's actually going to get us out of this hotel?" Ethan questioned.

"There's an abandoned mental facility that Grandmother has been frequenting for the past week. I want to go to the library and see about getting the blue prints to find an alternant route in."

"Mental facility? As in insane asylum? I can't imagine why that would be Helena's bat cave of choice. Where is this library?"

"You are staying here." Nik instructed.

"What? Says who?"

"Says me. I want you to call Spinelli and find out if there's anything he can find out about this building." He replied showing him the address to the facility.

"So you get to take in the sights while I stay put? Yeah, that sounds fair." Ethan sneered.

"I can fade into the environment better; just do this."

"Aye, aye captain." He saluted before Nikolas walked out, although he did as commanded and used his cell to call Spinelli.

"Greetings, any word on the fair Samantha?" Spinelli answered.

"Maybe, er, not really. Do you have your computer nearby?"

"Affirmative, the Jackal always keeps his trusty…"

"Of course, Nikolas wants you to look up an address believed to be an abandoned psych hospital." He replied giving the address.

Spinelli went online with the information given. "The Cassadine Prince is correct. The residence possesses a lengthy history; the origin was that of an educational institution modeled after that of the teachings of the 'Father of Medicine' himself and served as such for years until turned into an asylum nearing the turn of the last century. That was shut down and the establishment abandoned during the Mental Health reform approximately three decades ago."

"So it's set up as a medical establishment?" Ethan questioned.

"The Jackal assumes unless stripped of all equipment the residence could be used as such. Although that does beg the question; if that is where the Ice Princess contains the fair Samantha what purpose does she have in keeping her captive?"

"I could find out, with your help." Ethan offered.

"What would the Outback Bandit ask of the Jackal?"

Ethan laughed at the nickname. "Could you set me up with one of those European scooter things outside the hotel?"

"Are you sure…?"

"I won't cause any problems; I just want to check the place out." Ethan assured him.

XXXXX

"I think I'm going to be nauseous looking at that thing." Claudia mentioned.

"Her trip here didn't go so well." Stella explained as she wheeled Joey through the runway.

"The pilot knows to try to avoid turbulence, and swears that the weather is cooperating." Sonny assured her as he held on to his wife while the climbed the steps to enter the private jet. Johnny and Stella helped Joey board the plane. His doctor was cautious about him leaving the hospital so quickly after surgery but decided that as long as he stayed sedentary he would be fine.

"Claudia, are you doing okay? You look pale." Johnny noticed as they took their seats.

"He really doesn't like these things." Claudia insisted.

"The captain is going to want us to keep our seatbelts on until we hit altitude, do you think you're going to be able to do that?" Sonny asked stroking her hair. She nodded her head and rested against him.

"Have you contacted the PCPD?" Stella asked Sonny.

"Yes; they are aware of the situation and will be at the airport upon descent."

Johnny snickered. "So, if we're planning an escape now is the time to do it."

"I still think we should have gone the route of eloping." Joey looked to Stella.

"I don't think nine months of conjugal visits is a reason for two people to get married." She shook her head.

"I'm just saying; if that parole doesn't go through you're going to regret it." He smiled. "Or, of course, we could just join the mile high club."

"Uh… hun, I don't want to be the reason your stitches come undone." She quipped back with a sultry grin.

"Ooooh." Johnny reacted to the response.

"This is your captain speaking." They heard from the loud speaker. "We have been cleared for take off. Please stay seated and buckled until I indicate otherwise." He gave some information about landing time and weather conditions that Claudia ignored as she silently talked to her baby willing him to cooperate with her.

"Here we go." Sonny whispered to her as the jet darted forward.

XXXXXX

"Molly?" Kristina lit up after Dante brought the kids home after church.

Molly ran towards her sister with a big hug. "Dad just dropped me off; he said he has work to do."

"Right, work to get done." Michael grumbled. Morgan was the next in line for a hug.

"Morgan, I don't know what to say." Molly said gripping on.

"How about you tell what it was like in California." He suggested.

"Well, there are palm trees in January. Palm trees? Do you believe that?" She said as they went inside to see Alexis and Jax.

"So, Michael what's up?" Kristina questioned once the younger two were inside.

"Nothing." He shrugged.

"Do you actually expect me to believe that? You've been off since last night."

"Kris, I think he has reason to be a little…" Dante replied.

"No; this is something else. Come on; whatever it is you shouldn't have to go through it alone." Kristina insisted.

"Okay; but you two have to promise this doesn't get out. Krissy, you know why Ric is back right?"

"To re-tri Claudia's case, yeah."

"Caitlyn told me about it. I'm sorry Michael; I know this isn't what you and your brother need right now. God, Claudia getting off because…"

"That's just it. Claudia might not get off, not if I… Krissy, your mom talked to me last night. The case may just hinge on my testifying." Michael explained.

"Why would you…?" Kristina questioned.

"Claudia confessed to me. Or Johnny did, and she confirmed it. I told her then that I wanted it to be over, and that her child shouldn't have to suffer because of a mistake she made, and now… I don't know what to do. I have never seen mom so nervous as she was during that trial. She would wake up screaming because of a nightmare she had about me being shot."

"It had to be hard for her going to trial everyday and reliving everything that happened." Kristina sympathized.

"If Claudia goes free was that all for nothing?"

"Michael, it was your mom's wish not to involve you in that trial." Dante argued. "You can't think that you're betraying her memory of you decide to stay out of it."

"I think Dante's right." Kristina added. "I think Carly would understand; I mean, it's not only about Claudia now, it's also about our baby brother or sister."

"So you think I should…?" Michael started to question.

"Do whatever you think you can live with." Dante replied.

XXXXXX

"Look who I brought home with me." Laura said coming through the Spencer house with Lucky walking gingerly behind her.

"Daddy!" Cam and Jake ran up to greet him.

"You're looking good, Cowboy." Luke replied. He brought Bobbie over for the homecoming while Lulu and Matt got the house ready.

"Thanks. I'm feeling better, should be ready to go vampire slaying soon enough."

"I am going to put a kibosh to that notion." Bobbie said standing up to greet him and offering Lucky her seat.

"That makes two of us." Laura concurred. "How are you doing?"

Bobbie sighed. "I don't know. I really couldn't tell you."

"Lainey have you on the good stuff, too?" Lulu questioned holding Bobbie's hand in sympathy.

"Where's Lucas?" Lucky asked her.

"He decided it was time to go back to school before he got too far behind. I think part of the decision was all of the memories he had around here. He told me he was going to visit you before he left."

"He did, yesterday. He just didn't say anything about taking off."

"Bobbie, if you need anything, company, it's just one call." Liz insisted while putting together a puzzle with the boys at the coffee table. Lucky attempted to help Jake place the correct pieces.

"I know, and I am aware of the one day at a time rule. Today we are celebrating and once it's time for Lucky to lay down the plan was to take the kids over to see Michael and Morgan, right?" Bobbie questioned the boys.

"Yeah!" Jake replied.

"And Britni." Spencer added.

"Granny Laura, do you still have the card we made?" Cameron asked her.

"Yes; it's right here. It was Cam's idea to do this for his cousins." She explained holding it out for Bobbie to look at.

"It's beautiful. They are going to love it." Bobbie replied.

"Daddy, when is Sam coming back?" Jake asked him.

"Jake, we already talked about that." Liz replied knowing it was a sensitive subject.

"No; it's okay. I am wondering that exact same thing, bud. All we can do is pray it is soon." Lucky replied.

"Can we call dad and Uncle Ethan and find out?" Spencer suggested.

"I think it's better that we wait for them to call us." Lucky replied.

"Why?" Jake questioned.

Luke stepped in. "Well, sometimes when parents are working they need to stay really focused on what they are doing and a telephone ringing can be very distracting."

"What if it's an emergency?" Cam asked.

"If it's an emergency then we can call." Liz replied. "But your dad is right; your Uncles will call us when they know something."

"Hey guys, how about some pancakes." Matt suggested coming into the room.

"Yeah!" They rushed towards the kitchen. Lulu followed behind.

"What do you say; are you hungry?" Luke asked his son.

"Anything beats hospital food, right?" He replied as Luke helped him up.

XXXXXX

"Anything interesting going on out there?" Jerry asked Carly as she stood by the window.

"Seth is out on the jet ski again." She pointed out to the sea. "I did have a good time last night. I hope I didn't ruin the evening…"

"You could never ruin the evening." He replied standing close behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I don't understand the point of having a personal physician here if there's nothing he can do for me." Carly confessed.

"I scheduled an appointment for you at a nearby clinic for Tuesday. Seth thinks it's best if we get a CT scan to see if the tumor really is growing, and maybe see if there's anything we can do about it."

"But you said…"

"I know, and that's what the doctors in New York were saying, but maybe it is best if we get a second opinion."

Carly started to get hopeful with the suggestion. "If there is something… do you think he might be able to restore my memory?"

"We'll have to see. So far, have you been able to recall anything?"

"I don't know if it was a memory." She admitted. "Last night while we were dancing I got really dizzy and couldn't see straight. When I looked up, it was like someone else was holding onto me."

"Really?" Jerry questioned.

"I don't suppose you were ever a blonde?"

"My hair has gotten darker over the years. Do you think there was a flash to a previous occasion?"

"Maybe."

"Well, maybe that's a good sign." He encouraged.

"A good sign? If all glimpses of memories come with dizziness and migraines I think I will leave them behind."

"Are you keeping up with your meds?"

"Do you need to ask me this every day? Yes, even with a doomsday prognosis and mind splitting headaches that the medication doesn't seem to help I am keeping with my pills. What are half those things for anyway? I feel like I'm a walking pharmacy."

"You would have to ask the doctor; I'm not even sure."

"So what am I doing taking all of those?"

"Cora, we've talked about this."

"I know we have, and I know you want to pray for some kind of miracle, but… I'm not a doctor, or at least I'm pretty sure I'm not. That was a joke." Carly responded hoping to get him to smile. "But the signs are all saying the same thing. The memory loss, headaches, double vision, dizziness. Vic, I'm not… I guess I just don't understand the point."


	15. Chapter 15

Ethan drove up to the building to what appeared to be an old fortress with a stone wall and metal gate that blocked off the entrance from the street. He never expected to enjoy riding the electric scooters, but the fresh Mediterranean air felt refreshing. Ethan walked along the perimeter attempting to locate the best route in. He parked the scooter in back and noticed a patch of wall with a few stones missing making the climb in that much easier. Once jumping to ground level he looked around for an unguarded door.

"Help!" He heard called out. "Help, I'm stuck."

He located when the voice was coming from finding a woman attempting to escape through manhole from a sewage tunnel. Ethan ran over to grab her hand as she held on to safety.

"My jeans, they are stuck on the ladder." She explained.

"Can you reach?" Ethan questioned. With her free arm she attempted to free the fabric but it was just out of her grasp. She shook her head no. "Okay, give me your other arm and kick as hard as you can."

She was able to thrust her leg out as Ethan pulled her out of the hole; she landed on top of him and quickly stood up to brush herself off. "I appreciate that. So, how do we get out of here?"

"Get out? Nah uh, you're bringing me in." Ethan replied.

"No I'm not." She argued. "Do you have any idea what it took to make it this far?"

"I don't care; you somehow got around security in order to do it. There's a good chance my future sister-in-law is inside that facility and you are my best chance in helping me find her."

"Consider her good as dead and get yourself to safety." The woman instructed.

"What is that supposed to mean? Who are you and what do you know about Samantha McCall?"

"I know that it's only a matter of time before Mrs. Cassadine doesn't need her anymore, and you have to know what that means or you wouldn't be here looking to rescue her."

"What does Helena want with Sam? And what does it have to do with you, Ms….?"

"Stephens. Mischa Stephens. I was a hand maiden in the castle but Helena decided I should serve as a higher purpose, and once that's done… well, your friend there isn't the only dead man walking, which means you have to help me out of here."

"Okay, you know what, Mischa, you're right this isn't your fight. If you're not going to help me you are free to go. I'll boost you over the wall and you can run in any direction you wish."

"She'll find me." Mischa replied as she shook her head. "I need your help to keep me safe."

"You want me to drop the search to save my friend in order to help you? Why would I do that?"

"Because I have something you want."

"What could that possibly be?"

"Tell you what, bring me to your hotel, give me haven, and I will draw out a map for you with all the crooks and crannies of that building."

"I don't know." Ethan shook his head. "By what you're saying Sam may not have that time."

"For the time being she's safe, now please can we just go and I'll fill you in on everything later."

"Everything?" He questioned.

"Everything." Mischa confirmed.

XXXXXX

"Claudia, did you want some more water?" Stella offered her. Claudia shook her head as she rested against Sonny while holding onto her stomach.

"It's okay, Claudia. I'm here." Sonny attempted to comfort her.

"Is she and the baby okay?" Johnny questioned Stella.

"Yeah, just a bad case of motion sickness."

"I can't do this." Claudia replied standing up as the hit the next bump. Stella stood up with her to direct her to the restroom.

"How has she been?" Sonny asked Joey once they were out of sight.

"The ride there was about this bad, if not worse, but once we got there and settled in she seemed to be doing better. She butted heads with her father on a consistent basis, and when he told her… I thought she was going to kill him in his sleep."

"When he told her what?" Johnny asked him.

"Mateo found out that Mrs. Jacks went missing and that Anthony was a suspect. Claudia approached him about it, and he let her believe that he had killed her as some kind of payback for you and Morgan. She was so worried about what that was going to do to her kids, especially the little one."

Sonny's head dropped as he realize how the news he gave must have struck her.

"If there's any good news out of this it's that both my father and Jerry Jacks are dead. They can't hurt anyone else." Johnny replied.

"How are you handling your part in that, John?" Joey questioned.

"I did what I had to, and obviously the police agreed because they let me go."

"I appreciate all of you covering for me." Joey responded.

"Thank Claudia." Johnny replied. "It was what she wanted."

"Joey; I know this is a bit premature, but I'm not sure when else to talk about it. When you're released, and I can see what I can do to help make that happen. I have a couple open positions in the company. John has denied the position of enforcer…"

"With your handy work at the house I would have assumed…" Joey looked to Johnny.

"I'm more comfortable with the shipping and receiving."

"I don't know what to say except you get me out of there and yes; I would be honored to be your second, Mr. Corinthos." Joey extended his hand to the offer.

XXXXXX

"Just what I wanted!" Molly exclaimed as she flipped over the card. "Sorry." She looked to Jax.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Jax rolled his eyes as he put his peg back in home position.

"My turn." Morgan said turning over the next card on the pile. "Three." He called out and casually put his third peg in winning position. "Only one left, I'm catching up to Krissy."

"All I need is a five." Kristina replied as she prepared for her turn. "Come on… damn!"

"Kristina…" Alexis scorned.

"I'm sorry, darn." She corrected flipping over a twelve.

"Michael, your turn." Morgan called to his spaced out brother.

"Oh yeah." Michael replied and pulled an eleven which prompted him to switch his and Alexis' piece bringing him closer to his finish.

"Thanks Michael. He's doing this in his sleep and he still manages to put me in, well, second to last place." She teased Jax.

There was a knock on the door causing everyone to turn that direction. "I bet it's Cam." Morgan declared and got up to answer it. He opened the door to Luke, Bobbie, Cam, Spencer, and Jake.

"Are we interrupting something?" Bobbie asked noticing the game out.

"No; please, come in. We can put this away." Jax decreed. Britni was laying next to him on the floor matt. Just seeing the little girl made Bobbie light up. "Hey baby, I think Grandma wants to hold you."

"You don't have to disturb her." Bobbie assured him.

"She doesn't mind. She prefers being held anyway." He claimed picking her up to bring her over as the kids exchanged greetings. Molly and Cam compared notes on Disney.

"Hi Natasha." Luke greeted Alexis as they moved over to the kitchen.

"Any word yet from Ethan or Nikolas?" She asked him.

"I was going to ask you the same thing."

She shook her head. "No, not yet. How's Lucky?"

"He's home resting. Laura is over there now with Lucky and Lulu. I see Lansing Jr. is home."

"Yeah; Ric came back today. He's staying at his old penthouse working on the appeal for Mrs. Corinthos who is coming back from Spain as we speak."

"The appeal?" Luke questioned. "Tell me that Barbara Jean doesn't have to go through…"

"I'm sorry."

"Your ex is going to use what happened to Carolyn in order to negate the video testimony and police statement."

"I'm sure he will. It supports his theory the last time that Jerry very well could have been the culprit. He's sick and twisted, and now with the pregnancy the jury is going to be more sympathetic to Claudia."

"But everyone here knows…"

"That's why Ric is asking for a change of venue in order to get a fair and impartial hearing."

"That's… that's just great for Corinthos and his pack. Natasha?" Luke asked noticing her start to tear up.

"I could have plead down; Claudia would have served time and Jerry, Jerry would be behind bars those kids in there would have their mother. This case wouldn't be coming and I could focus on finding my daughter…"

"The coulda and woulda are of no use right now. We're going to find Sam, and somehow this is all going to turn out. She has become a part of my family now too, unofficially, but you know what that means."

"Leave no man behind." Alexis dried her eyes before going back to the living room. She was doing everything possible to stand strong for Jax who she knew was struggling more than he would ever show.

XXXXXX

"Excuse me, sir?" Jason attempted to get the attention of the kid selling body boards on the beach. He seemed distracted by the group of young woman helping each other apply tanning oil. "Excuse me!"

"G'day mate, how can I be of service?" He replied still gazing over.

"I was hoping you direct me to maybe a more private beach; one more equipped for water or jet skiing." Jason pried.

"The North end is best for that sort of thing, but we get the hottest Sheila's around. It appears that one is checking you out as we speak."

Jason gave a polite wave to the lady starring at him.

"Not your bowl of rice?"

"What?" He questioned the expression. "Oh, no. I'm taken. North end you say?"

The guy nodded as his attention turned back to the group of women.

"Okay." Jason said to himself before heading in that direction. Based on his mother's information he decided to start on Tasmania and see where it took him.

XXXXXX

"Where did you go?" Jerry asked Carly reacting to the pause in conversation which she appeared to completely black out and lose focus.

"Did I…? There were these flashing lights. How long..?"

"Just a couple of minutes." Jerry replied. "Stay here I'm going to get the doctor."

Jerry ran outside to flag down Seth who seemed to be enjoying the time out on the beach.

"What's going on?" Seth asked parking the jet-ski on the shore.

"What are symptoms of a seizure?" Jerry questioned.

"Am I assuming you are talking about petit mal?" Seth inquired figuring the grand mal would be more obvious. "Why don't you just tell me what she was experiencing?"

"About a three minute black out where she mentioned experiencing flashing lights." Jerry explained. "Okay, I can see that look on your face. Just tell me in your expert opinion what do you think is wrong?"

"What do I think? Initially I thought that the disruption to the memory indicated probable damage to the hippocampus which was the location of the surgery to remove her clot."  
"And now?"

"With the progression of symptoms and the frequency of migraines I would guess further intracranial swelling, but like I said without the equipment to know for sure I can't give you an answer."

"What's the worse case scenario?" Jerry questioned.

"Worse case scenario is that she dies and I lose my medical license because I knew there was a problem and did nothing." Seth answered harshly.

"I found a place and have ordered the equipment that will be there and ready on Tuesday."

"Cross your fingers that she doesn't get worse before then."


	16. Chapter 16

"Who is she and what is she doing here?" Nikolas asked as he walked in on Ethan standing over Mischa's shoulder as she made out a map of the complex.

Mischa looked up and smiled. "You must be Prince Nikolas Mikhail Stavrosovich Cassadine."

"And you must know my grandmother." Nikolas replied taking her hand and applying a gentle kiss greeting.

"Mischa Stephens, Cassadine hand maiden, you can ask Mrs. Moraitis if you need a reference."

"Who's Mrs.?" Ethan questioned.

"Housekeeper. That doesn't answer what you are doing here."

"Before we get into the nitty-gritty can I say your portrait does you no justice?" She fawned just a bit. "Okay; I get it."

"I rescued her from the complex, and brought her back here to develop a route in to retrieve Sam." Ethan explained.

"You went to the compound?" Nikolas glared at Ethan.

"And picked up a lead." Ethan pointed out.

"How do we know? She was rescued? Come on! No offense Ms, but I have lived in that castle Helena's hand maidens certainly aren't in need of dire rescue."

"That's what I thought, but I found her crawling out of the sewer and she says she has something we want."

"What's this?" Nikolas asked picking up the paper.

"A map." Mischa spoke up. "Indicating every guard station and the location of your cousin. Helena likes to show up early in the morning and then tends to leave for the rest of the day. The guards probably have already figured out that I'm missing which places them on high alert."

"She says that Sam's safe for the time being." Ethan added.

"She has been kept pretty sedated, but yes, she was barely injured in the crash. Since she was already unconscious when the vehicle hit she didn't tense up creating more damage. As far as I can tell Mrs. Cassadine is keeping her until she's positive that the heir has…"

"What heir?" Nikolas questioned.

"Sam's pregnant?" Ethan followed.

"She can't be." Nikolas argued. "After she was shot Dr. Lee was very clear that it would be next to impossible for her to get pregnant and even less likely for her to carry to term."

"Mrs. Cassadine's grand design it to create and raise the heir that will carry her legacy and seek vengeance like you have never seen before. She doesn't want the mother to have anything to do with the child; she certainly doesn't want the nine months of bonding within the womb."

"What are you saying?" Nikolas questioned.

"That's what you meant by a higher purpose." Ethan reacted. "Helena implanted you with Sam's egg?"

"Now it's just a matter of time to find out if it holds."

Nikolas shook his head. "Whose sperm did she use to fertilize the egg?"

"You didn't think Stavros was the only thing she kept frozen around here, did you? How long did your grandmother keep your brother on this Island?" Mischa asked Nikolas.

"The Cassadine's, the Spencer's, the Scorpio's the same…" Nikolas reiterated. "This 'heir'…"

"Is going to be a combination of the three designed to reek havoc for generations."

"That's only if we allow Helena to raise the thing. How long until we know if…?" Ethan questioned.

"A couple of weeks, I assume." Mischa replied.

"We have to get you out of here, now." Nikolas directed.

"If Helena is desperate for this child maybe we can use that." Ethan suggested. "Maybe we can stage a trade between Sam and Mischa."

"Are you crazy? No! We're not gambling with… She could be carrying our little niece or nephew."

"I'm not saying that we would give her to her. That's why it is called staging; we would meet at a neutral landing spot, make Helena give up Sam and then have our 'back up' cease Helena while we take off with both of them."

"And the back-up is…?" Mischa questioned.

"I don't know, but dad or Robert might be able to help." Ethan replied.

"I think we should call Alexis." Nikolas replied. "It's her daughter. I think it should be up to her what kind of games we play with Helena to get her back."

XXXXXX

"Are you ready to go back to your seat?" Stella asked Claudia as the pilot announced the preparation for landing. Claudia rested with her back against the wall as Stella patted her head with a cloth.

"Remind me to never go flying while pregnant ever again." Claudia replied feeling shaky.

"Okay, come on." Stella urged helping Claudia to her feet. She found her spot next to Sonny and curled up next to him as he buckled her seat belt.

"It's almost over." Sonny whispered to her as he combed through her hair, and kissed the top of her forehead.

"How are you?" Stella asked Joey who she had gotten a little time to cuddle with while Claudia was sleeping.

"I'm fine." He replied.

"Are you nervous?"

"No; I don't particularly like the idea of going back to prison, but I'm not nervous. I was there for Zacchara's conviction I can hang after. If not; it may just mean a visit with the nurse."

"Do you think the warden is going to figure out that the days you get beat up are the same days I'm working?" She teased.

Joey shook his head. "He's not that smart."

Johnny laughed at the conversation. "Are you excited about seeing Ali again?"

"Ali? You know where she is? I figure that she'd get sent off to the pound." Stella replied.

"She probably would have if Caitlyn and I didn't steak out the place first. A friend of mine has been taking care of her since your disappearance. I can take you over there once things are settled at the airport."

"That would be great; thank you."

"No problem." Johnny smirked glad to see some kind of happy ending. With that the rumble of the engine roared as the tires came down on the jet hit pavement in its preparation for breaking.

Claudia grumbled as Sonny held on to her tightly. "Are you okay?" He asked her when they came to a halt.

She shook her head no and ran back to the restroom again. Sonny got up to follow when Stella stopped him. "She really doesn't want you back there."

"Mr. Corinthos, this is Commissioner Mac Scorpio, permission to come aboard." Mac requested.

"Come in." Sonny responded. "Is everything set?"

"We have the wheelchair ready." Mac answered once inside. "Mr. Limbo, I have received your statement from Madrid with a copy of your hospitalization records. With that I am going to give you the option of spending the night at the Port Charles Police Department for processing or if you would rather General Hospital with police escort standing guard."

"I'm not going to Pentonville?"

"Not until medical personnel has you checked out."

"I'd feel more comfortable going to the hospital if that's okay?"

"What about Claudia?" Johnny questioned.

"Where is Claudia?" Mac asked looking around.

"She wasn't feeling very well." Sonny explained.

"I see; well, your lawyer has been working overtime today to petition the courts for a mistrial and a change of venue."

"Was it approved?" Sonny asked him.

"It was moved to Erie County. Alexis is in communication with the prosecutor there, but a judge has already been selected."

"What does that mean for her now?" Johnny asked directly. "Does she have to go back to Pentonville tonight?"

"Due to the pregnancy and the concern over her blood pressure as well as the approval of the mistrial and the show of good faith by returning to Port Charles the judge has granted temporary house arrest. The court has appointed their own security to gain control of your grounds. If you refuse this she will be taken back to prison."

"No, that's fine." Sonny replied.

"There are two squad cars ready one to General Hospital the other to the Corinthos residence."

XXXXXX

"Can I help you with anything?" Jax asked finding Alexis in his study. Luke and Bobbie had already left with the kids; Morgan and Molly were playing in his room while Kristina and Michael played pool in the basement.

"Yeah; help me figure out where to start."

"With…?"

"I was on the phone with a Special Prosecutor friend of mine who has agreed to take Claudia's case and she wants all my records on her desk by noon tomorrow."

"Then tomorrow morning we go down to the PCPD and gather your stuff and drive you down there. Michael and Kristina can watch their siblings, and Britni would love the ride."

"While I was on the phone I got a call from Nikolas. They know where Sam is, and she's safe for now." Alexis replied. "It's complicated, but they are looking for back-up to apprehend Helena while the stage a trade."

"A trade? What kind of trade? What do they have that Helena would want?"

"That's the complicated part, but the question is do I have Kristina call in the favor of the Hellenic army?"

"Do you think it will work?" Jax questioned.

"It's either that or Nikolas and Ethan trying to maneuver through a compound Helena is very familiar with filled with her armed guards try to get to Sam and get her out without anyone getting injured."

"Did you want me to get Kristina?" Jax smiled.

Alexis nodded her head. She really didn't want to put innocent lives on the line, but if services were offered she was willing to take it to bring her daughter home. Alexis picked up the phone to give a quick call to Luke to notify him of the update. She was hoping that it would be helpful to Lucky to know that Sam was okay, but she kept quiet about Mischa and her role in Helena's plot.

"Mom, what do you need?" Kristina asked standing in the doorway.

"I want you to find out of Mr. Katsaros is still willing to help and if so give him Nikolas' phone number to set up the rescue."

"Rescue? Does that mean Sam's okay?" Kristina smiled.

"Yeah, from the update I received from Nikolas, Sam is okay."

Kristina didn't wait to reply before whipping out her phone to call Damon. "Damon, it's me. Good news, my sister is okay, but my cousin needs help with getting her from the Witchma's compound. My family was wondering if you have talked to you dad about the offer to help?"

"Witchma?" Jax questioned Alexis who shrugged her shoulders.

"Of course." Damon replied. "My father has been itching to get Helena on something for as long as he can remember."

"Can I give you my cousin's number to pass on to him?"

"Sure, hang on while I get a pen." He requested. "Okay ready."

Kristina read off the number as Alexis, Jax, and Michael watched her beam while she was on the phone with him. It was more than being happy about her sister; there was something about the thought of this boy that brought a grin to her face.

XXXXXX

"Alice, can I speak with Monica." Patrick asked standing in the doorway of the Quartermaine mansion.

"Sure thing, come inside. Can I get you something to drink?"

"No, thank you." Patrick declined. "I'm on call."

He took a seat on the living room couch waiting for Monica to come down the steps. "Patrick, what can I do for you?" Monica asked

"Here." Patrick said handing her a piece of paper with an address on it.

"I don't understand."

"It doesn't take a brain surgeon to figure what those questions were leading towards, which I happen to be." Patrick explained. "Give this information to Jason. It's the boathouse he's probably looking for."

"You didn't…"

"No; I didn't. There are advantages to having Anna Devane as your mother-in-law, and she is also well aware of the concept of complete prudence. If we're correct then I jumped the gun on an expert medical opinion based off of a lie that I was given by Dr. Walker."

"This isn't your fault."

"I told Bobbie to give up on her daughter. I trusted Seth the same way I trusted Ian Devlin. I also had Anna look into any counterfeit medication claims at the hospital in Perth. There have been at least two investigations that have turned up blank since Dr. Walker started there."

"Patrick, you can't beat yourself up for not knowing. This could be a good thing; a very good thing."

"You're right. How did Jason know, though, to keep searching?"

"He had to in order to keep breathing." She replied. "As scary as it sounds, I'm really starting to believe that he can't live without her."

"I just hope she's okay. I don't see how Jerry could have kept her secret had he brought her to the hospital and without medical attention after the wreck there could have been all kinds of complications."

"But he has a top rated neurosurgeon…"

"With what equipment? I mean, you ask me to cut into someone's skull here and I'm going to look at you like you were crazy."

"This isn't the best set-up for heart surgery either." Monica concurred. "Well, thank you for this. The sooner Jason gets to her the better."

"When did you start believing?" Patrick asked with a grin.

"About the time you gave me a reason to Dr. Drake."


	17. Chapter 17

"My Nikolas, for what do I owe this visit?" Helena asked as Nikolas stood above her in her bedroom.

"Oh, grandmother, you know exactly why I am here." He responded.

"Obviously you are smart enough to know you need me for it or else you would have attempted to strangle me already. I still don't understand your attachment to those lower beings you call a family."

"Those lower beings that you want to create an heir out of?" Nik questioned.

"Unfortunately I have succumbed to the fact that you are never going to marry to your dignity and produce an appropriate offspring."

"Instead you are willing to lower the standards to a child you can use to hurt all those who have insulted and harmed you in the past?"

"I hoped you would be the first one to fit all the pieces of the puzzle." Helena grinned.

"It only comes with understanding the twisted way your mind works, but since it looks like I have what you want and you have what I want I propose a trade." Nikolas responded.

Helena chuckled. "You're willing to let me have your little niece or nephew? Your brother's only real shot at having a child with his barren partner?"

"If she's so barren than who says an heir was ever created? If you're asking me to chose between my cousin and the possibility of a fertilized egg…"

"Oh, grandchild, don't think I haven't had top geneticist working this case."

"If it's so important to you…" Nik threw out the offer. "Meet me at the parking lot of the Heraklion airport tonight at sunset. Bring Sam, alive, and I will give you what you want."

"Consider it a date, but Nikolas don't think you're going to pull any fast ones on me. It's going to be a long time until these cognitive functions start deteriorating."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He smirked before walking off.

XXXXXX

Claudia returned to the bedroom after freshening up. Sonny looked up when he realized she was missing from his grasp to find her standing before him in her black silk night gown.

"You're not just going to stand there, are you?" He sported his dimples while inviting her under the covers.

"Where would you have me?" She grinned as she walked forward. Sonny sat up enough to lift her onto the bed cradling her in his arms as he kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and responded back with passionate kiss of her own.

"Have I been able to tell you yet how beautiful you look?" He asked gazing into her deep brown eyes.

"Not yet." She replied back.

Sonny started nibbling on her neck. "You're gorgeous." He whispered into her ear. If it wasn't for the vividness of the silk sheets against her back, the slight tickle of the nearly shaven whiskers against her cheek as he kissed her, and the fragrant of his expensive cologne Claudia would have sworn she was dreaming. It wasn't a dream; she was in his bed, pregnant with his child, and he wanted her there; he loved her. All she wanted was to take in that moment for as long as it lasted.

XXXXXX

"There you are." Joey said looking up at Stella.

"Those nice guards out there let me in."

"I'm going to have to tip them extra. How was your first night home?"

"Quiet. It was nice, and Ali was so excited, but I guess I got used to certain people being around." Stella explained.

"Are you trying to tell me that you miss Anthony Zacchara?"

"No." She replied adamantly, and then kissed him on the cheek. "No, I was thinking about other people."

"Well, I couldn't stop thinking about you last night, but I did want to have a serious talk before I went back to prison." He replied holding her hands as she sat down on the bed next to him.

"Why do I have a feeling this is an 'uh oh' conversation?"

He shook his head. "I can't ask you to wait for me."

"You're not. I made that decision all on my own." She replied.

"Stella, you don't… you don't know me. There's a part of me you can't stand, and that part isn't going away. If I get out…"

"When you get out." She corrected him.

"The mob is the only thing I've ever done, it's the only thing I've ever known, and it's a part of me. Corinthos has offered me a position in his organization."

"And you agreed to it." Stella replied somberly.

"I've agreed to be his second after I'm released."

"Do you realize how dangerous that is? If you get caught while you're on parole then… I can't tell you that I'm going to be the perfect mob moll."

"Are you saying that you're willing to give it a shot?" Joey questioned.

"I'm saying that you need to heal, and then get to your parole date and wow the judge, and we'll see what happens from there."

"I can handle that." He replied.

"Good; I was told only a couple minutes, but there was one thing I wanted to do." She said bending over to connect her lips with his in a passionate kiss. "Thank you again for saving my life."

XXXXXX

Alexis found Michael alone in the basement with the lights off shooting pool balls into the pockets. "I was hoping to be able to give you more time, but the prosecutor wants all my files on her desk today."

"I need to decide right now?" Michael questioned.

"Maybe she'll find an angle that I didn't and she won't even need your testimony." Alexis replied. "I know it's not fair."

"It's not, but I respect that you gave me the choice instead of naming me as key witness. The truth is, as I look back on what was said, Claudia never outright stated that she ordered the hit." Michael responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Johnny told me. I was at the hospital and mom was asleep and for some reason when I saw her I flashed to the moment where I found her passed out on the couch. I ran out and bumped into Jason and got him to tell me what happened that evening. He told me that he suspected that Claudia was responsible and that was the information that caused mom blood pressure to spike. Because Claudia was pregnant I didn't want to go to her right away so I went to the garage and Johnny confirmed everything. He told me that my dad had beaten him up and Claudia was reacting to a threat; that I wasn't supposed to be there. I wanted to tell my dad; I wanted the cycle of violence to end but dad was intent on making whoever was responsible pay so I didn't instead I got a text from Claudia. She wanted to talk to me first, but she didn't actually say that she hired Ian Devlin; she didn't say she was responsible for the hit."

"It was implied."

"But unless we're willing to take down Johnny as an accomplice can I testify to that? Johnny won't testify against his sister; so for the court to believe me than I am going to have to convince them that John Zacchara is committing perjury." Michael replied. "Johnny has saved my mother's life; he was there for Morgan when on Thanksgiving when we got that call, I can't."

"I understand." Alexis identified. "I should probably tell you that your dad is home; Claudia has been issued house arrest so she is there with him. They are allowed visitors that are searched at the door and she has to wear an ankle bracelet at all times."

"Does Morgan know that this trial is coming?"

"No; neither Morgan nor Molly are aware of what's going on."

"Would it be okay if Kristina and I told them?" Michael offered.

Alexis nodded her head. "If that's what you want. Jax and I are going to go to my office and then down to the next precinct with Britni. I hope you don't mind looking after Morgan and Molly for a couple hours."

"That will be fine. Alexis, thank you again for giving me the option."

"It's what Carly would have wanted."

XXXXXX

"Do you miss having the puppy around?" Dante asked as Caitlyn got up for her morning jog.

"Maybe a little bit, but with work and class starting this week it's probably better that she's not here." Caitlyn conceded. "Although it was kind of nice having a pet."

"You're not thinking about getting a dog are you?"

"No, not until I settle down and maybe get a yard or something."

"Settle down with the white picket fence?"

"Nah, I'm thinking more like a castle with a gothic metal spike fence and gargoyles looking down over the tower." She teased.

"Oh, so you want to take over Wydemere; great idea! Have you forgotten I'm unemployed?"

"If you are going to buy me a castle you better work on that." She grinned.

"Now I'm responsible for buying a castle?"

"You always complain that I never ask you for help." Caitlyn teased.

"How about that pet? What were you thinking? A cat?"

"How about a little bunny rabbit? They are so cute, and you can train them to use a liter box and can have them hop around the apartment, but only when you're home or else they chew on everything."

"You want a bunny rabbit? You know, maybe we can check out the humane society later this week and see what's available." He replied.

"If we're picking it out together that means it would be ours." She replied.

"I think I could be okay with that."

"Good." She smirked before kissing him. "But I really should…"

"Go, run, but don't hurt yourself."

XXXXXX

"Olivia, may I come in?" Johnny requested standing outside her door at the MetroCourt.

"Nobody is stopping you. How was your trip?" Olivia questioned.

"My sister is home, and my father is dead. I'll consider it a success."

"I'm sorry, John. I know you and your dad…"

"He murdered my mother and about fifteen years later I shot him. There's a certain justice to that, don't you think?"

"Is that what you're here for? To boost about killing your dad and not feeling anything about it?"

"No; I thought you should hear it from me before the news starts reporting the death of former mob kingpin Anthony Zacchara."

"Okay, well you've done that."

"And I didn't get the chance to try to straighten things out before I had to leave."

"There's nothing to straighten out." Olivia assured him. "No hard feelings, that's the promise we made when we started."

"You can't pretend that you're not hurting. I can see it." Johnny responded.

"Yeah; I'm hurting." Olivia replied holding down the knot in her throat. "My best friend is dead and the other side of my bed is empty and I feel lonely and… but it doesn't matter. I knew we would eventually get to this point and it's better to do this now."

"Liv, don't." He pleaded.

Olivia walked up to him standing only inches away and pressed her lips against his. "Goodbye my almost lover."

XXXXXX

Jason caught the first boat he could to King's Island staring at the address the entire way there. He couldn't believe how close he had gotten; something in him knew that this was it. He knew he was going to see her again.

"The house you're looking for it's about 3 kilometers that way." The captain pointed out. Jason offered him an extra tip before getting off the boat. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Jason waved to him before taking off.

As he walked he kept thinking about what he was going to do to Jerry when he saw him. His gun was sitting behind his back ready to be drawn at a moments notice. His pace was fierce until the address grew closer and then fears and doubt crept in about what he would do if he was wrong. If Carly wasn't there than would that mean that she was gone? He walked on the beach catching a blonde in a red sun dress from behind. Her walk; they way her dress swayed from side to side was identical.

"Carly?" Jason reluctantly called out to her. He remembered Jax' warning of chasing ghosts and the disappointment that came every time they turned around. He had experienced it more times than he'd ever care to admit on his journey.

The woman turned to look at him. It was her, down to the mole on her lip. "Do you… do I know you?" She asked confused.

Jason's heart dropped as he realized the truth. "You don't know me." He uttered.

"Please, don't take offense I barely know myself." She smiled. It was that smile that melted his heart. "What did you call me?"

"Car…"

"Cora, get away from him!" Jerry called as he held a gun out on Jason.

"But…" She replied.

"Step back." Jerry instructed.

"Don't listen to him, please." Jason pleaded with her.

"He's a killer. He a hitman for the mob back in New York." Jerry told her.

"Is that true?" Carly asked Jason. Seeing that man brought something back in her that she couldn't explain, but there was no fear or worry in his presence.

"Whatever he had told you, don't believe it." Jason warned her.

"I'm warning you now Morgan, walk away or I'll end this now."

"Morgan…?" Carly questioned as her breathing got shaky. The world around her starting spinning as she collapsed to the sand.

Jason thought he was going to panic as she started thrashing violently.

"She's seizing." He heard someone on the beach say.

"I'm calling an ambulance." Someone else replied.

Jason merely dropped down to his knees in horror waiting for her to stop before scooping her head into his arms.

"I'm a doctor, let me through." Seth called into the crowd that was forming on the beach.

"Don't." Jason stopped him from coming closer recognizing the man from the photo on the hospital wall. "Don't you touch her!"


	18. Chapter 18

"Carly, you have to listen to me." Jason said stroking her hair as she rested on his lap unconscious. "Whatever he's told you; you can't believe it. You have to hold on; you have to fight. I need you; your children need you."

"Sir." A woman knelt down beside him. "A rescue helicopter is on its way. There's a hospital on Tasmania that they are going to take her to."

Jason looked up and nodded; turning his attention away from her briefly he looked out at the crowd forming. "Where's Jerry?" He asked ominously.

Dr. Walker looked behind him searching to see where Jerry may have run off to. "Mr. Morgan, can I just check her pulse?"

He shook his head no. The slight rise and fall of her chest was enough to know she was holding on.

"I'm just…" Seth went to kneel down; Jason pulled his gun out at the gesture causing the doctor to jump back.

"What have you done to her?" Jason demanded as the crowd started to panic.

"I haven't done anything. Mr. Jacks called for my assistance after she was knocked unconscious by the wreck. We brought her back her and I was able to stitch up the wound. I knew the clotting factor was an issue so I kept her on the same medication she was on following treatment.

"When she finally gained consciousness her memory was gone. Jerry convinced her that she was the alias that he had been using. Her name was Cora Phoenix, the wife of Victor Phoenix. They lived in New York, but when diagnosed with an inoperable brain tumor she asked to move out here away from her family as to protect them from seeing her, watching her pass."

"What about her family?" Jason questioned. "What did he tell her about her mom and her children?"

"He told her that she never had any children. He made up a photo album of fake people that he showed her; he told her they were her family." Seth confessed.

Jason's arm slowly dropped as he heard the story. He continued combing his open hand threw her hair. "What's wrong with her… why?"

"I don't know." Seth confessed. "I told him that there could be complications; that I needed a CT scan to find out exactly; he was afraid of getting caught. She has been experiencing migraines since she woke up, and over the last couple of days it's gotten worse; dizziness, double vision, a petit mal seizure."

"And you did nothing?" Jason cried. "He told her she was dying, and took away every reason she had to fight and you, a brilliant brain surgeon, just stood back and watched!?"

The chopper landed and a path was cleared for emergency personnel to get to Carly. The EMTs were the first on the scene with a stretcher to load her onto.

"If everybody will just stand back and stay put. I'm going to need to take your statements." An officer called out. "Mr. Morgan?"

"Officer Harris." Jason recognized him from the Federal Police Headquarters.

"You didn't leave me a way to contact you. We pulled in a crew of shark poachers the other day. They asked for leniency if they provided information on the rescue of the survivors of the ship wreck." He explained.

Jason watched as Carly was loaded onto the aircraft and started to follow.

"I'm sorry sir, only family members allowed." The crewman ordered.

"He's good." The officer vouched for him.

"Okay." The crewman gave him a hand up.

"Thank you." Jason expressed before the propellers started.

XXXXXX

"Is it set?" General Galen Katsaros asked Nikolas once he returned from the castle.

"It's set. She didn't fight me on the location which suggests to me that she has something up her sleeve." Nikolas replied.

"I can't go back." Mischa shook her head. "You have to promise me that you're not going to trade…"

"We wouldn't do that." Ethan replied. "We wouldn't do that? Right?"

"No; the plan is to get Sam out of harms way before Galen's men reveal their cover." Nikolas explained. "From there, we all, take the next flight to Athens where my jet will be fueled and ready to go."

"What about Helena?" Mischa questioned.

"If she cooperates we take her to headquarters where she will be prosecuted like the terrorist she is and if she doesn't she wont make it out of the parking lot." Galen explained.

"Make sure the rounds are made of silver." Ethan suggested to which Galen made a questioning expression.

"Don't mind him." Nikolas instructed the General.

"I have five of my best guys on this assignment. We won't let you down."

"Just remember first and foremost is Sam's safety." Nikolas replied.

"I understand that; after this is over I hope we can find the opportunity to connect. It would be a privilege to meet the daughter of my favorite cousin." Galen admitted.

"I'm sure she would like that." Nikolas expressed. "It's a shame that she never got that chance to know her father."

"He was the risk taker in the family." Galen reminisced.

"That's where she gets it." Ethan smirked.

"We knew it wasn't from Alexis." Nikolas added.

"Laertes was only a couple years older, and he was always trying to get me to do stupid things. I thought he was crazy, but he would climb anything, and jump off of heights you couldn't imagine. I swore he was made of rubber. Aunt Adonia was great to him, but he was always looking in to finding out what happened to his birth mother. It was always implied that the Cassadine's had something to do with, and when they found her body… Laertes wanted Helena to hurt; he wanted her to lose someone she loved."

"That's when he went after Stavros." Ethan recalled the story.

"After piercing the Cassadine's flesh he jumped what had to have been thirteen stories into the ravine without so much as a scrape, but Adonia got scared and she sent her family out of the country. He didn't want to go but Calista pleaded with him. She was his sister it didn't matter if the parents were different. Before he left Laertes brought me out to Dikian cave where we spent hours talking about mythology, and history and… that was the last time I saw him."

XXXXXX

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sonny questioned as they stood outside the door.

Claudia nodded opening the entrance to the nursery. She walked in and everything was how she left it except the addition of the cherub painting that hung at her daughter's memorial service. Sonny attempted to wipe away the tears from Claudia's cheeks, but she pushed his hands away. "I'm okay." She assured him.

"She's looking after us." Sonny wrapped his arms around her.

"I believe that. I know that her purpose was to bring us here; to give this guy the family that he deserves." She rested her hand over his on her belly button. "He's going to know of the angel that brought love back into this home."

"Yes, she is." Sonny smirked. Claudia gave an elbow to his side.

"Mr. C., Mrs. C. Michael is downstairs to see you both." Max announced.

"Tell him we'll be right down." Sonny instructed.

"Wait, Sonny, what do I say?" Claudia asked pulling on his arm as he started to follow.

Sonny shrugged. "'Hello', I'd probably skip the 'how are you?'."

"I mean it." She urged.

"So do I; there's no rule book for this type of thing. Michael asked for both of us which means he knows and if it was too painful I doubt he would come over."

"Okay." Claudia nodded in agreement.

"Dad." Michael greeted Sonny with a hug. "I'm glad you got home safe." He said to Claudia before an awkward hug.

"It's good to see you." Claudia replied back. "Would you like a seat?"

Claudia and Michael sat down while Sonny went over to pour some water.

"Alexis told me you were here. Congratulations… with the baby. I was happy to hear everything was alright."

"He's too little to see the heartbeat at this point, but the doctors are certain everything is okay." Claudia replied.

"It really is nice to celebrate something happy." Michael replied. "You're probably wondering what I am doing here."

"You don't need a reason to visit." Sonny shook his head.

"I know, but I thought you would be interested in knowing my decision."

"What decision?" Sonny inquired.

"Kristina told me a while ago that Ric had found the grounds for the appeal. Apparently the husband to my third and fourth grade teacher was the foreman on the jury which gave a certain prejudice and since this town is small enough that we can't be sure that won't happen again he was able to move…"

"Yeah; we know all that." Sonny interrupted him.

"I'm sure you also know that the prosecution's case has been weakened by certain turn of events."

Claudia nodded.

"Alexis was aware that we had talked about what happened that night at the warehouse. My mom told her last time not to use that information unless I requested to testify. I didn't want to have to chose between my mom and my dad so I didn't."

"Alexis wants to use you for the appeal." Sonny assumed.

"She wanted me to consider it, but in honoring mom's wishes she left it up to me."

"Michael, whatever you decide I understand." Claudia replied. "I took something precious from you; time that you can't get back."

"Time that I could have had with my mom." Michael dictated what they were all thinking. "I can't go back and think of the 'what if's'. If the butterfly wouldn't have flapped its wings, then... I do feel like I have to represent what she would have wanted."

"You don't have to explain." Claudia replied.

"Everyone I've talked to about this has said the same thing. Forget what everybody else would want and expect and just listen to what I think is right. I'm not going to testify. I can't say that the baby doesn't have something to do with that decision, but more so I can't because I can't truthfully go on that stand and tell the jury that you told me."

"But…?" Claudia questioned.

"You didn't, Johnny did, and I won't make him an accessory." Michael replied.

"Michael, I can't begin to say thank you. The adults in your life have made so many mistakes and you keep paying for them, but I will never forget this." Claudia assured him.

"Just can you promise not to try to kill my dad again." Michael joked.

Claudia smiled. "I think I can swear to that."

XXXXXX

"Hello." Jax left the prosecutor's office to answer his phone.

"Brother? I need your help. You need to hide me."

"Jerry?" Jax questioned in shock. "Is that really you?"

"It's really me; I know, nine lives or something, but I'm telling you right now. If you don't help I've exhausted them all."

"Wait a minute, if you're… then Carly?"

"We didn't die in that boat wreck. A ship of poachers came by and helped us to shore. I gave them a large sum to keep quiet and since they had their own illegal business going they were more than happy to collect to stay mum."

"Is Carly with you? Can… can I talk to her?"

"She's not with me. I assume she's been taken to Royal Hobart."

"Hospital? Jerry, why would she be going to the hospital and who is with her."

"Jason Morgan found us, and he's going to kill me if he finds me. You have to help. I'm serious, this is…"

"Why is Carly in the hospital? And how could you possibly think of letting her entire family believe she was dead?" Jax demanded answers.

"I don't know. I just knew Jason didn't deserve her so…"

"You took her from everyone that cared about her?"

"I thought that maybe if I spent some time I could win her over, and then the accident happened. She lost her memory, and I thought it was a chance to start over from scratch, but then the migraines, and… she was on the beach and Jason came up. I was trying to get her to back away, and she collapsed and started shaking."

"She had a seizure? Then what? Is that when you cowered away?"

"Jax, you've always helped me before. I'm asking one more time. I swear, you will never hear from me again."

"What do you need?" Jax asked somberly.

"Money transferred into an account, and a safe house for a couple nights until I can find something remote."

"Okay." Jax replied giving him the information he required.


	19. Chapter 19

Jason sat out in the waiting room listening to the normal bustle of the hospital jumping as each code blue was called trying not to think about having to lose her just as he was getting her back.

"Mr. Morgan, I'm Dr. Sophia Brown the chief trauma surgeon here. I have the results back on Mrs. Jacks CT scan. Would you like to discuss this here or would you be more comfortable going to an office?"

"This is fine." He replied allowing the doctor to sit next to him.

"Results show an aneurysm in her lateral ventricle. Based on the symptoms it's likely that it's already ruptured. I'd like to proceed with lumbar puncture; to detect any blood in the cerebrospinal fluid."

"Is it fatal?" Jason asked her.

"If we can't stop the bleeding then yes, she could hemorrhage and die."

"What would the treatment plan be?"

"She would require surgery. Unfortunately the most qualified surgeon in this country has been brought to the AFP for questioning." Dr. Brown replied.

"I don't want him near her. How long does she have before surgery has to be done?"

"The sooner we can do it the better her chances of recovery, but along with the lumbar puncture there's a couple more tests to perform to determine the size and exact position of the aneurysm."

"I'd like to call in my own doctor, Dr. Patrick Drake to perform the operation." Jason replied.

"If you are going to bring in the doctor, might as well bring in the best. How soon do you think he can get here?"

"About as soon as it takes to get from New York to Australia. Do whatever you need to do and I'll worry about travel arrangements." Jason insisted. "Wait, do you know if there's any possibility of her waking up?"

"I'm not sure, but I will let you know as soon as she's ready for visitors." She replied before going back to her patient.

Jason got up to walk outside to get some fresh air. There was something about the hospital that made him feel completely closed in with a lack of oxygen. He dialed Patrick's number first praying that he would pick up.

It was on the fourth ring when he finally heard, "Dr. Drake speaking."

"Patrick…" Jason answered.

"You found her?" Patrick replied hopefully.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Patrick asked.

Jason filled him in on the story along with the diagnosis and request. "You can take my jet it can fueled in 20 minutes. Just please save her."

"I'll be there as soon as I can, and don't worry I know to keep my mouth shut. I just have to call Monica and let her know I'll be out for the time being."

"I can't tell you how much… I just don't want the boys or Bobbie hearing anything I can tell them she's okay and I'm bringing her home."

"I agree." Patrick concurred.

XXXXXX

Jax scooted back into the office after getting off the phone. Sitting on the chair next to Britni's car seat as she played quietly with her stuffed giraffe that was handed down from when Michael was a baby.

"Ms. Davis, are you sure there's nothing else you can give me?" The prosecutor asked her.

"I don't know what else to tell you. There's the DVD, the business card and address book, the tape recording of Claudia ordering the hit on Jerry's car, Jerry's original statement, the confession from Nikolas…"

"None of which is going to hold any water. Anything with Jerry Jacks' name on it will be dismissed without a second thought. The business card/address book duo is circumstantial. Since the tape recording never went through the PCPD and she was never charged with that attack that it going to be thrown out. If I remember correctly she was delirious at the time of her confession to the prince."

"Maybe it's enough circumstantial…" Alexis persuaded.

"Wait." The prosecutor stopped her as she flipped through the court transcript. "Tell me more about this about an altercation between the defendant and Mrs. Jacks."

"Last June, Michael was in recovery after the surgery to wake him up from the coma. He had left the hospital and Claudia was the last person to see him. Carly overheard Claudia tell her brother that she thought she was responsible for him leaving. She confronted Claudia about it and they both ended falling down the stairs." Alexis explained. "I don't know how you can use any of this."

"It says here that Michael remembered Claudia's voice saying 'I'm sorry.'" The prosecutor replied. "Did Michael Corinthos III remember anything else from when he was comatose?"

"That I don't know." Alexis replied.

"No he didn't." Jax piped in.

"Excuse me Mr. Jacks?"

"He has remembered very little, a phrase here and there, but half the time he doesn't even know who the voice is coming from." He explained.

"Still, it could be worth exploring." The prosecutor replied.

"I'm going to ask you not to." Jax responded. "My step-son has been through hell and back. He was shot in the head and is still dealing with impulse issues from that, feels like his loyalty is torn between parents, was in an accident which he blames himself for the death of his sister, and has just recently lost his mother."

"He has no definitive testimony that he can provide." Alexis added.

"Does he believe Mrs. Corinthos was responsible for the shot that cost him a year of his life? If so? I think the jury may want to hear it."

"If you're asking for fact Michael can't give it to you." Jax assured her. "If you're looking for opinion? He's conflicted."

"Conflicted?"

"It may just be that bringing Michael on that stand will do more harm than good to your case; he sees her as a sympathetic figure and that's the exact opposite of what you want to portray." Alexis argued.

"You have to give me more." The prosecutor responded.

"I thought that was your job." Alexis replied. Jax picked up Britni and held the door open for Alexis to walk out. The idea of the case going back to trial was giving her a headache and at that time all she could think about was bringing home her daughter.

"Thank you for backing me on the Michael thing." Jax offered as they settled into the car.

"Michael made his decision, and I stand behind the statement that bringing him onto the stand may just make Claudia look more sympathetic to the jury. If the boy that lost a year of his life can forgive her, why can't we?" Alexis hypothetically proposed. "So what was the phone call about?"

"Let's just say you want plausible deniability." Jax replied callously.

XXXXXX

"I'm assuming that's her limo pulling up." Nikolas pointed out of the rental car. "You two stay here until I give you the signal."

"What's the signal again?" Ethan questioned.

Nikolas rolled his eyes as he demonstrated a simple 'come here' wave. He shut the door behind him, walking out to greet his grandmother who hung by the limo door.

"Where is she?" Nikolas asked her.

Helena nodded her head towards the door. "Show me the host and I'll show you your precious cousin."

Nikolas waved for Ethan to bring Mischa out of the car and cautioning them from stepping forward. "So?"

Helena opened the door and yanked Sam into her clutched. Holding Sam in front of her like a shield. Her wrists were bound together behind her back and a gag was forced over her mouth, but her eyes were wide and pleading to Nikolas to get her out of there. "Now, put Ms. Stephens in the car and I will let her go."

Nikolas scoffed. "We release them both on the count of three?"

"One…" Helena started, calling his bluff. "Two… Three."

As they got to three both woman remained on their respective sides of the parking lot; Sam still firmly in Helena's grasp, but struggling to get free.

"Nikolas, Nikolas, Nikolas… I told you not to play games." Helena shook her head. "Who do you have hiding in the bushes? Katsaros, is that you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Nikolas replied calmly.

"Oh come on. Katsaros, if you want to meet your second cousin once removed or whatever it is called, I would show yourself now!" Helena called out.

When no movement was made Nikolas was hopeful that she bought it enough to talk negotiation. "I'll let your driver take Mischa if you let me take Sam." Nikolas tried.

"You have no intention of handing over Mischa; that's okay, I really didn't expect it, but you will if you want your precious Samantha to live." Helena replied as she pulled out a needle.

"Stick that in her and you're dead!" Galen stood from his spot with his firearm drawn.

"I don't think so." Helena responded certainly. "You see, this is a slow acting lethal narcotic." She explained sticking the needle into Sam's neck as she cringed. "She'll have about 72 hours before respiration fails and the heart completely stops. There is an antidote. When you decide you want it bring Ms. Stephens to this address." She finished as she stuck a business card into Sam's jean pocket before pushing Sam towards Nikolas and snuck into the limo. They all watched as it drove off.

"Sam… Sam, are you okay?" Nikolas questioned pulling the binding away from her.

Sam nodded while holding onto the neck where the needle was pressed in. "How's Lucky?" Were her first words.

"He's fine, but we need to get you out of here and to Robin to find out what was in that injection."

"Samantha." Galen ran out to meet her.

"You must be…" She replied.

"General Galen Katsaros, father of Damon and the cousin to Laertes." He introduced himself.

"Sam, how much did Helena tell you?" Ethan questioned as he and Mischa came over.

"She just said she needed me to put the pieces together, something about carrying out her legacy." Sam replied.

"Did she tell you why she was so interested in Mischa?" Nikolas questioned as she sat next to him.

Sam's brain was still fuzzy after days of sedatives. "The host." She attempted to shake away the fog. "Wait, what did she say about you meeting your…?" Sam questioned Galen.

"My cousin; Laertes' daughter." Galen replied.

"What?" She questioned.

"Sam, Helena wants Mischa because she's probably carrying the child that contains the three family bloodlines. She wants to raise it to destroy us all." Nikolas explained.

"Okay, I'm still stuck about three steps back. Are you saying that I am Laertes Krischnan's daughter?"

"That's exactly what we are saying." Galen replied.

"And you. You are hosting my… Helena stole my…?" Sam pointed at Mischa unable to finish the thought. She wasn't sure what to feel about it. "Who… who is the father?"

"Lucky." Nikolas replied.

"You mean…?"

"Yeah; we need to get the both of you out of here. Galen, can you keep someone staked out at this address and see if you can get someone to talk about the antidote?" Nikolas passed him the business card.

"I doubt we're going to see Helena there, but we can take out a henchman or two." He agreed.

"I can walk." Sam objected as Nikolas went to pick her up.

"No." He objected. "The more you move around the quicker it travels your bloodstream."

XXXXXX

"Mr. Morgan. We've finished testing and have moved her to a room." Dr. Brown informed him.

"Is she?"

"Still unconscious. Were you able to speak with Dr. Drake?"

"He's on his way." Jason informed her. "He told me to give you this number if you need to reach him for consult before he gets here. He has his computer on him to run any images and results."

"Good; as long as he can do that and catch up on sleep on the flight he should be good to go upon landing."

"That was the hope." Jason replied. "Can I see her?"

"For a little bit. Visiting hours are almost up, and for liability purposes we really can't have anyone staying over, but we do have a hotel across the street intended for the use of family members."

"I'll make it brief." He stated before being shown to the room. Carly laid peacefully strapped to medical machinery. Jason sat next to her and held her hand. "I don't know how many times of rolled my eyes at the thought of a soul mate. When the cannery exploded and you told me you had that dream, I didn't want to believe it, but I didn't have to because you did, and you knew. We've drawn on each others strength for as long as I can remember. During the train wreck, as my own brain was faltering, it was you that kept me going. Carly, you don't have to remember in order to feel it; just hang on. I'm not going to let you fall; I can't."

He kissed her forehead before backing out of the room. Once he left hospital premises he took out his cell to find a missed message. He dialed his voicemail and listened. "Jason, this is Jax. I received a call from my brother about an hour ago requesting assistance, but wanted to make sure I was secluded before making this call. I put him up at a safe house; 189 Forest Rd. Tasmania, Australia. He told me that last he knew she was critical condition; I don't plan on telling the boys until I hear back from you."

Jason replayed the message again to jot down the address. He never expected that from Jax; but Jax knew exactly what he was doing when he left the message.


	20. Chapter 20

Jax sat in his office at the MetroCourt. The sun had barely peaked through at the horizon as he flipped through an old family photo album. The pictures brought up old memories of quality time between the Jacks men. 'I'm sorry, dad.' Jax thought to himself as a tear hit the open page.

The door started to open, and Olivia looked in shock to see Jax sitting there. "I am so sorry; I didn't know…"

"It's okay, come in. Did you need something?"

"There was a report in your top drawer that I wanted to take a look at before the order went out today." Olivia explained. "Jax, I didn't expect to see you back at work…"

"I had to get out for a bit." He replied biting his lip in order to keep himself from crying.

"I can't imagine it's easy on you; trying to stay strong for Michael, Morgan, and Britni, and now Alexis, Kristina, and Molly. Meanwhile grieving the death of both your wife and brother." Olivia mentioned noticing the pictures he was looking at. "If you need someone to talk you, someone you don't feel you need to protect, let me know."

Jax looked to her in obvious grief.

"Or, if you just want a hug?" She offered.

He smiled at the kind gesture. "There was a day when I looked up to him; I wanted to be just like him."

"I'm assuming you're talking about Jerry." Olivia replied as she pulled up a chair.

"That Jerry died a long time ago. It just took too long to figure that out."

"Jacks, I'm going to stop you right now if this is a lead in to blaming yourself for everything that monster did. You're right; you're brother died long before he became Mr. Craig, but it's not your fault for wanting to see that boy." She pointed at his picture.

"I thought I had an idea of what he was capable of; I thought there were some boundaries he wouldn't cross, but… he had to be stopped."

"If there's one good thing we can take out of this is that he has been."

"Lady Jane can't know." Jax replied.

"She already does. Weren't you in communication with her the day of the accident? I know she sent flowers to the funeral…"

"It was a farce." He admitted. "Before the rescuers got to the scene Jerry had already found his way aboard a ship doing illegal poaching with Carly."

"Jax?"

"Carly survived the ship wreck, barely. She was brought to shore, and hidden. She eventually gained consciousness, but her memory was gone. He capitalized on it; made a new reality for her where they were married to tried to lure her into his fantasy through lies, meanwhile her mother, and brother, and children mourned her death." He explained through tears.

"Carly's alive?" Olivia questioned.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Shortly after Jason showed up she collapsed and was taken to the hospital."

"Did Jason tell you all this?"

"No; Jerry did. He knew that eventually Jason would come after him. He called me to transfer some money into an account and provide him with haven for the time being." Jax explained.

"No; you didn't. Jax!" Olivia shook her head.

"I did." He laughed. "I gave him a place to stay, and then I left a message leading Jason there. It was the only way I knew how to protect my family. I can only guess that Jerry is long gone by now."

"Wow; so this trip down memory lane, is it to make yourself feel better or worse about what you feel you've done? Either way, I'm not judging."

"I just hope it's not too late. I kept telling myself that a part of him was still there. Somehow every time he apologized I… I wanted to believe him. I wanted to see that brother that I looked up to, and he kept saying he would turn it around; that it was the last time, and… when he made that claim yesterday I felt nothing; it was hallow.

"All I heard was Morgan crying on his mother's bed as he realized the scent on her pillow would eventually fade. All I saw was the blood on Michael's hand after he bashed it into a locker at school. All I felt was Britni trembling in my arms after a bad night terror."

"Do they know that Carly survived?"

"No; they are starting to adjust and I don't want… not if she's going to be taken away again." Jax explained.

"Jason hasn't called yet?" She questioned to which he shook his head no. Olivia picked up the phone in front of him. "Then call the hospital. You're still legally her husband; you have ever right…"

Jax shook his head and put the receiver down. "What if I'm not ready to know?"

XXXXXX

"Lucky, she'll be here just sit down." Robin cautioned his exertion.

"What exactly did Nikolas tell you?" Lucky asked her.

"She was injected with a narcotic and that if not given the antidote it would kill her, but Lucky we're going to find the antidote. I promise you that."

"They just landed." Luke said coming into the conversation after getting off the phone with Ethan. "An ambulance is already there to pick them up. They will be here in about 15 minutes."

"How is Sam?" Lucky questioned.

"So far there's no sign of the drug taking effect."

"Has anyone called Alexis?" Lucky asked.

"Natasha is on her way." Luke confirmed. "Cowboy, I think there is something I should tell you before they get here. They aren't coming alone. Ethan rescued a woman from outside the facility Helena was keeping Sam in. Someone Helena has a special interest in."

"I'm not in the mood for brain teasers." Lucky replied while sitting down.

"Okay then." Luke sat down next to his son. "Helena's grand scheme is to produce an heir with blood ties to the families listed in her clever little nursery rhyme; this is accomplished by using Sam's egg and your sperm."

"My what? How?"

"Do you remember when Helena had you brainwashed?"

"Oh my God, but how? Sam can't…"

"Hence this other woman; apparently her name is Mischa and it's Nikolas' plan to keep her guarded at his castle while they figure out the Ice Princess' next move."

"Do we know that it took?"

"I don't know the details." Luke replied. "I just thought you should be prepared."

"Where's my daughter?" Alexis approached in the desk in distress.

"She's on her way Ms. Davis." The nurse replied. "If you could take a seat with the rest of them we'll let you know when the ambulance gets here."

"Is there any information about how she is doing?" Alexis questioned.

Robin stepped forward. "Luke just got off the phone with Ethan; according to him no symptoms have presented themselves yet. Alexis, please, I know you are scared but we need to clear the hall for when the ambulance does get here."

"Lucky have you spoken with her?" Alexis turned to see him.

"Not yet." He sighed feeling just as helpless as she appeared to look.

"Okay, they are coming." Robin approached them. "Just stay here; Liz, cubicle five is open. When she comes in I want 100 cc's taken and brought back to the lab immediately. I want to check out respiration quickly, and then you guys can see her."

Liz had just gotten in for her shift, and it pained her to see Lucky look so helpless. She wanted to walk over and offer encouragement, but knew the best thing for him would be to find the antidote which meant getting her chart and necessary supplies ready. The door opened and Luke held Lucky back as Sam was wheeled in. Robin directed the EMTs to the cubicle as Nikolas and Ethan joined the family with Mischa.

Alexis gave her nephew a hug as she looked in the direction Sam had disappeared to. "She's okay, right? I mean, she looked okay."

"The damage in the crash was minimal; she mentioned some initial stiffness in the back and neck but otherwise was checked out as fine. She was kept fairly sedated, and can't recall any procedure to procure her gametes." Nikolas explained.

"That's probably a good thing." Luke weighed in.

"What about the injection?" Lucky asked.

"She noticed a heavy feeling on her chest on the way here." Ethan explained.

"It's taking effect?" Alexis hung her head.

"She's a survivor." Luke reminded her.

"Okay, the family can go in." Robin invited them. Nikolas, Ethan, and Luke allowed Lucky and Alexis to go first. As soon as she saw Lucky, Sam opened her arms and he allowed her to throw them around his neck.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you." Sam whispered to him. "Helena told me about the crash…"

"I'm fine; it's you we need to worry about. Lay down." He instructed her.

"How are you feeling?" Alexis asked her. "Ethan said that…"

"It's just a little bit of pressure. Robin thinks that the drug is creating fluid in the chest." Sam replied.

"That's a start." Lucky encourage. "The sooner she can narrow down the possibilities the better shot we have."

"Mom, please don't cry." Sam begged her.

Alexis was trying not to show the fear she was experiencing, but she knew Helena. This was some chemical concoction to which medical science had never seen before. Finding and creating an antidote in time was bound to be impossible. "I'm just thinking that maybe we should give Helena what she wants. At least for the time being, and then we have another nine months to retrieve Ms. Stephen's."

"No!" Sam replied.

"Maybe she's right, hun. I don't want to lose you." Lucky said clutching her hand.

"If we give Mischa back Helena is going to disappear and it's going to be decades before she's heard from again. That's our child," Sam looked to Lucky. "I'm not going to risk losing it."

"But…"

"No; no butts. We have Robin and a team of doctor's working on it on this end, and Galen and an army of soldier's working on it from that one. This is going to work; I know it is. No matter what happens, Lucky, promise me…"

He shook his head. "The only thing I'm going to promise is that I'm not going to let you die."

XXXXXX

Jason walked the path from the hotel to the hospital knowing that it was too soon to visit but having no where else to be. His mind kept wandering to the final show down with Jerry; Jerry was only half surprised to see him there. He knew he was asking his brother too much to turn his eye on that one. After the shoot-out that happened after the MetroCourt situation Jason was expecting more resistance, but it was as if he opponent knew and accepted what was coming to him.

He wanted the moment where he dumped the remains from the boat for the sharks to feed from to feel better; give him relief for the weeks of torment that he had gone through, but without certainty of Carly's condition there was no reprieve. He thought about calling Jax, but figured Jax needed time to come to terms with his role in taking his brother's life, and Jason didn't have any answers for Jax to bring to the family.

"Is there any update on her condition?" Jason asked the nurse's station.

"She's stable but has yet to gain consciousness." The nurse replied knowing exactly who he was asking about.

"Mr. Morgan." Dr. Brown approached him. "I just got off the phone with Doctor Drake. The jet should be landing in a couple of hours and he is feeling confident about going in immediately."

"What's the prognosis?" Jason asked her.

"Dr. Drake has too big of an ego to fly down here and operate on her if he didn't think he could save Carly's life. Why don't you go back there and remind her again of the reasons she has to hang on while he gets here?"

He didn't need to be told twice. Jason went directly to her room to sit down next to her and kiss her forehead. "While we were in South Carolina I told you that was it, I was at my threshold, and I couldn't handle anymore close calls. I know you are stubborn and want to prove me wrong, but I am serious now if you want me here to hold on to then I need you to keep fighting.

"Carly you have three beautiful children. There's Michael, and with all he's been through in his life it's been your love and your stability that has turned him into a remarkable, caring young man about to embark on the greatest adventure of his life through education and love. Morgan is just starting to figure out who he is, what he wants, and where his talents lie. He still needs that guidance and support, but thus far he's taken your optimism and enjoyment out of the little things in life. And then there's Britni, the daughter you always wanted… Carly, it wouldn't be fair to her to never get the chance to experience the love you have given to your sons."

XXXXXX

"I'm Mrs. Corinthos' attorney." Ric said standing on Sonny's porch while being patted down by security.

"He's clean." One of the guards said allowing him to gain access.

"What exactly are they looking to find?" Ric asked his brother once he was inside.

"Those guys are on the courts payroll." Sonny replied. "Speaking of which, what do you have?"

"I spoke with Special Prosecutor Amy Fuller, and discussion is already going in our favor it looks like we could possibly do this without another court case." Ric told him.

"What is she offering?" Claudia asked coming into the room.

"She's proposing settling to the reckless endangerment charge that you should have had in the first place." Ric replied.

"Doesn't that still carry out an eleven to twelve month prison sentence?" Sonny questioned.

"I have asked for the month already served with the rest of the time on house arrest. She's deliberating and should come have an answer before tomorrow's hearing."

"If this goes through I won't have to spend another day in prison?" Claudia clarified.

Ric shook his head no. "Not another minute. She has the burden of proof. She's trying to come up with something, but Alexis has already presented the file. If she takes the deal it goes on the books as a conviction, if not, she's risking an acquittal."

"So you're saying if she agrees to this deal there's no more trial, no more prison, Claudia carries out the rest of her sentence here and she's free by next Christmas?" Sonny clarified.

"You got it." Ric responded smugly.

Claudia attempted not to smile; she didn't want to rely on false hope but felt compelled to give Ric a hug for his efforts.

"It's not done yet, but I will keep you informed when I hear something."

"Thank you." Sonny shook his hand. Ric left for a day out with his daughter. As they stood alone in the entry Claudia let out an excited squeal. After Michael was shot she never fathomed Sonny forgiving her; that in itself was a miracle, but the idea of her being able to have and raise her child in freedom was a true blessing.

"Did I miss some kind of celebration?" Stella asked coming into the Corinthos home.

"Stella!" Claudia welcomed her into her house. "You dyed your hair again."

"A couple shades lighter; it's not that I don't like the idea of being your sister, it's just that shade really wasn't flattering." Stella explained.

"Joey didn't seem to mind. How is he doing?" Claudia asked her.

"He's doing well; they are actually talking about moving him back to Pentonville tomorrow."

"I never thought I would be hoping for the day when a friend required more hospitalization." Claudia responded.

"I know what you mean, but we knew it was coming and nine months isn't really that long."

Claudia touched her belly. "Tell me that again when I can barely roll myself out of bed."

"What about you? Have you heard anything?"

"Actually you probably just missed my lawyer leaving." Claudia replied.

"That was your…?"

"My brother, Ric Lansing." Sonny confirmed.

"Well considering the smile on both of your faces I'm going to assume that it's good news."

Claudia nodded, and explained the deal on the table. "I may need your help with the baby clothes shopping all the stuff I have is for a girl and I really don't think he'll like it."

"She'll fit into those dresses just fine." Sonny argued.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." Stella shook her head. "You just don't argue with mother's intuition."

"Mother's, what about father's? I'll put money on the fact that she's a girl."

"How much?" Stella took him up on it.

"A hundred." Sonny offered.

"Make it a thousand and you got yourself a bet." Stella shook on it.

"Do we find out from the ultrasound or do we ask to hold off until he's born?" Claudia asked securing the terms.

"It's up to you." Sonny said looking to his wife.

"In the delivery room it is." She smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

"Who says that Helena isn't going to find me here?" Mischa questioned Nikolas once she settled into one of the rooms at Wyndemere. "I bet she knows the tunnel system here better than you do."

"I'm sure she does, but we're currently playing her game. She's going to sit back and enjoy the torment as we struggle to make a decision." Nikolas explained.

"What if Dr. Scorpio-Drake finds the antidote? Then what?"

"Then we hope that General Katsaros is able to apprehend my Grandmother and deal with her there."

"What if I took away her reason for coming after me?" Mischa suggested.

"What do you mean by that? Get an abortion?" He looked at her in horror.

"I didn't ask for this." Mischa defended herself. "It's not like I had unprotected sex and am considering it as a form of birth control; besides having this thing inside of me puts me at a greater risk."

"As long as that child is inside of you you're protected." Nikolas argued. "You have nine months of guaranteed survival. I understand that this wasn't your choice, but I'm asking you to please consider the joy it could bring to its mother and father. I promise to keep you safe, and I will make your contribution worth while."

"You're going to pay me to have this baby for your brother and cousin?" Mischa asked him.

"Just like one would for any other surrogacy. Name your price."

"You think that's what I want? Monetary compensation? And no offense to you, but I'm not exactly sold on the idea that you can protect anybody. Samantha McCall is your cousin and she got a needle of poison stuck into her neck while you and the Hellenic army stood back and watched."

"Maybe; but what's your plan? Have an abortion and run away? You would be signing your own death warrant. My grandmother isn't widely known for leaving stragglers, and do you really want to be looking over your shoulder every day for the rest of your life?"

"I thought you said the Hellenic army will take care of her?" She countered.

"How will you know that they did?" Nikolas proposed.

"Sam's mom and boyfriend are going to be looking at turning me over if we get to the third day with no antidote." Mischa replied softly. "Tell me the truth, is that why you want to keep me here?"

"I won't let that happen."

"Are you sure? Do you think you can look at your cousin hooked up to a respirator to keep her breathing and not break down to Helena's demands? Do you think you can keep your brother from taking me in himself?"

"It won't come down to that."

"You don't know that! Look me in my eye, Prince Cassadine, and tell me that you're willing to stand up against the family you love in order to protect me."

"If that's what it takes, then yes."

XXXXXX

"Kristina, have you heard from mom?" Molly asked her sister.  
"She's staying at the hospital with Sam." Kristina replied.

"Can we go see her?"

"I asked mom about that, and she said that Sam is sleeping right now but maybe later on this afternoon." Kristina answered.

"But I'm going to dad's this afternoon." Molly replied.

"I'm sure he would be willing to bring you by."

"She's going to be okay, right?"

"Damon said his dad isn't going to stop until he finds both Helena and the antidote."

"And you believe in him." Molly observed.

"Yeah; I do. Damon really is a good guy. All he wants to do is help."

"I'm not sure that's all he wants." Michael said coming into the conversation.

"If by that you mean does he want to get to know me better and take me out when this is over? He might have mentioned something to that effect." Kristina admitted.

"Wouldn't that be kind of weird?" Morgan asked from the steps. "Isn't he kind of related?"

"He's related to Sam, not me. It's been proven beyond a shadow of doubt that Laertes was a Scorpio and not a Cassadine."

"The commute is kind of long." Michael replied hoping to instill some doubt.

"Not if I transfer to Briarton-Griggs." Kristina proposed.

"You can't do that!" Molly objected. "If you leave Madison I'm never going to be able to see you."

"You'll see me, and I haven't decided anything."

"Seriously Krissy, you don't know Damon. I don't understand how you could even be thinking about a transfer because of some guy." Michael added.

"I've done research, it's a good school." She argued. "And maybe, just maybe, I want to get away from the craziness around here."

"You want to get away from us?" Morgan questioned disappointedly.

"Morgan, that's not what I mean. Don't you think we would all be safer somewhere else?"

"I did feel safer with dad in LA." Molly admitted.

"There's something very wrong with that statement." Michael pointed out the irony.

"Come on, Michael, it's not like you haven't thought about going away for college." Kristina stressed her point.

"What? I thought you said your first choice was PCU?" Morgan questioned.

"I don't know." Michael shook his head.

"This is silly; if I learned anything from being out in California it's that we need each other." Molly spoke up. "Especially now."

"This is where our family is; where our life is." Morgan added.

'Where our family is dying around us.' Kristina thought to herself.

XXXXXX

With doctor's permission Lucky laid in the hospital bed with Sam wrapped up next to him. She claimed it was easier to breathe when she wasn't lying on her back. He watched her sleep as it seemed to become harder and harder for her to push the air through her lungs. He looked to the monitors to assess her oxygen level.

"It's still within the normal range." Liz assured him.

"Have you heard anything from Robin?" Lucky asked her.

"The tox screen just came back from the lab, she's reviewing it now. This is going to work out." She encouraged.

"I know it will; it has to." He said holding onto Sam.

"You really do love her." Liz observed, not meaning it to sound as condescending as it did. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I just…"

"Thought she was a rebound? That may have been how it started the first time, but it grew a lot deeper than a physical attraction. For the life of me I can't recall the reason we called it off."

"You said it was because…" Liz attempted to remind him of Sam's decision to start the P.I. business.

"That's what I said, but I think it was more about giving the boys what I thought they needed."

"I think we're both happier, and the boys are better off how things are." Liz replied.

"I agree with that."

"Lucky, have you thought about how a child with Sam is going to affect your relationship with the boys?" Liz asked him.

Lucky looked at her in confusion. "I haven't had time yet to process the idea of having a child with Sam, and currently my focus is on keeping Sam alive, but I don't see how having a child with my DNA is going to change my relationship with the kids I've already raised."

"You're right this isn't the right time." She backed up.

"No wait; what exactly are you asking? Do you honestly think I'm going to love them any less because I have a kid of my own? How could you even think…?"

"I don't, but this would be a child that would be living with you and thus get attention that you're unable to provide Cam and Jake."

"And I would explain to Cam and Jake that fact doesn't make them any less important to me. It just means they have a little baby brother or sister to play with when they are with me. Liz, you aren't planning on using this to take Cam and Jake…?"

"No. I wouldn't do that." Liz replied, as she did Sam started coughing.

"Sam!" Lucky directed her to a sitting position as she tried to clear her lungs. Sam clung onto Lucky while regaining her breath.

"Honey, are you okay?" Alexis asked running into sound of her daughter choking. Sam nodded her head yes as she pushed to gain a normal rhythm.

"I'm going to go see how Robin is fairing." Liz volunteered and backed out.

"Sam; we can have the doctor put you on oxygen." Alexis stated hoping to help.

"No." Sam shook her head. "I'm fine, if we can just raise the head of the bed a little further."

Lucky did as suggested and held her tighter against his chest. "I trust you to tell me what you need." He whispered pointedly.

"I will. Mom, do Molly and Krissy know?"

"Yes. They know; they want to see you if you think you're up for it." Alexis replied.

"It's probably best that they do now." Sam replied hoping that if it did come down to oxygen or a respirator they wouldn't have to see her like that.

XXXXXX

"Oh my God, Ethan!" Mercedes threw her arms around his neck.

"Somehow I knew I would find you here." He grinned as he stood outside the Drake home. "May I come in?"

Mercedes stepped out of the way to let him into the empty living room.

"Where is everyone?"

"Ms. Devane was called out on assignment. Mr. Scorpio is with your aunt, and Robin is…"

"At the hospital, I know. What about Patrick?" Ethan asked her.

"He had a conference or something." Mercedes explained. "Apparently Dr. Quartermaine scheduled it for him and then forgot until last minute. He was going to gone for a couple of days."

"And the rug-rat?" Ethan asked in the most enduring way possible.

She nodded her head up. "Taking a nap."

"Does this mean we get to celebrate my safe return?"

Mercedes looked to see if the baby monitor was on; as soon as she confirmed it she embraced him again. "Yeah, I can see what we can do about that."

"Oh good." He replied and tossed her on the sofa on top of him. There lips met and she reached to feel up his wash board abs. Ethan cradled her neck while biting her bottom lip. She moaned back in pleasure as she pulled the button down shirt off his shoulders and then went for the t-shirt underneath. It was more than celebrating a safe return; it was celebrating life. Life that was so fragile it could be taken at a moment's notice.

XXXXXX

"I was going to propose." Jason said still sitting at Carly's bedside. He wasn't sure if he had ever talked that much in his life, but he wanted her to know everything about her life, and her family; who she was and what she needed to fight for. He hoped that she could hear him. "I was; where it all started at Jakes. The limo was supposed to bring you over and after dinner and a game of pool I was going to give you this." Jason said taking out the ring he had picked out for her. He slipped it onto her left ring finger and interlocked his fingers with hers. "Carly, I stepped aside for too long. I played the role of best friend while we both got into relationship after relationship with the wrong person because I feared… but never could I imagine this. I know I wasted too much time, but we deserve this opportunity, don't give up!"

"She wouldn't dare." Patrick said standing in the doorway. He was still in bewilderment as he saw her lying there. It didn't matter what he told, Patrick couldn't fully believe it until he saw her with his own eyes, and even then in the back of his mind he wondered if they were playing tricks on him.

"You're here." Jason looked up to see him.

"The OR is being prepped as we speak." Patrick replied. "I need to scrub in, but I was hoping to have a couple minutes with her as her friend."

"Sure." Jason went to stand up.

"When it was you facing that table one thing was very obvious to me she would stop at _nothing_ to make sure you made it back to her. It didn't matter who she had to fight with, plead to, or try to seduce as long as the outcome was that you made it through."

Jason smirked. "I'd offer to sleep with you if you think it would do any good." He quipped.

Patrick chuckled. "No; that's really okay. The point is that I have never seen anyone with as much fire to get their way…"

"That was before Jerry Jacks got a hold of her. I don't know… I've been here all day reminding her of that girl that would fight for everything; what if she can't hear me?" Jason gulped.

"She didn't survive and stroke and ship wreck to die on us now." Patrick assured him. "Besides, I'm not letting her go anywhere, not on my watch."

Jason kissed Carly's hand staring at the ring. "Did you need me to take it off?"

Patrick shook his head no. "Leave it." He watched Jason exit the room and sat next to her. "There was a day that I thought we really did stand a shot. I know now that the role we served in each other's life was to get us to this point; I appreciate you being what I needed when I needed it. All I've wanted for you since then is the same joy and fulfillment that I've gotten from love. Carly, you have that with Jason, so as someone who cares about you and your happiness I am going to plead with you to scrap and claw and do whatever you can to get it back. You have survived the impossible, don't leave us now."


	22. Chapter 22

"See Molly, everything is fine." Sam assured her sister as she sat on her mother's lap.

Lucky was resting against the bed with his eyes closed as her sister's visited. He didn't want to admit the drain he had been feeling from his own injuries.

"If you say so; you still look pale." Molly told her.

"Of course I look pale; everyone does compared to the little California girl sitting here." Sam patted Molly's head.

"She has a point." Kristina said standing in the background.

"Hey, honey." Alexis spoke to Molly. "I think your dad is ready to get going."

"He's going to take me to the MetroCourt to go swimming before dinner." Molly explained.

"Lucky-duck." Sam smiled at her. "You have fun!"

"When do I get to see you again?"

"Well, Dr. Robin Drake is working on the medication to make me better right now, so hopefully soon." Sam held her hand before bringing her in for a hug.

"When you do get home I can show you the guitar dad got me. I took some lessons while I was out there, and can play Ode to Joy without even looking at the music." She boasted.

"Wow; well that I'll have to see." Sam smirked as she watched Alexis' reaction.

"If you keep practicing you could be the next Miley Cyrus."

"Really?" Molly questioned. "Oh, speaking of that, while dad and I were having lunch one day guess who came to the bistro?"

"Um… Miley?" Sam took a stab at it.

"No, actually Emily Osment, but she was really cool and we talked for awhile and I got her autograph."

"Well, it sounds like you had a good time." Sam said hugging her sister before she left.

"You don't have to pretend with me; I can tell you're hurting." Kristina said as the door closed behind her little sister.

"I met Damon's father. I can see where he gets his good looks from." Sam replied trying to keep the conversation light, but Kristina was right her lungs were burning and each breath she took hurt.

"Has mom told you about your connection…?"

"Yeah, well, no. Um… Nikolas and Galen told me…" Sam struggled to talk. She sat up and started coughing trying to pull breaths in between.

Lucky jarred awake to the sound. "Kristina, can you go get in a doctor?" Alexis requested hoping to get her out of the room.

"Sam…" Lucky rubbed her back as she continued to hack.

"Robin." Kristina cried outside Sam's room. "Robin, you have to help her."

When she got inside Sam was sitting up wheezing. "Sam, a have a steroid injection; it's not going to cure anything but it should help open your airways. Do I have your permission to inject you with it?"

Sam nodded her head yes.

"Just do it." Alexis responded hating to see her daughter in pain. Robin pressed the needle into her shoulder and emptied the syringe into her flesh. They all watched as it appeared to do the trick and her breathing went back to normal.

"How long should that last?" Lucky questioned as she rested back into him.

"A couple of hours, and eventually it's not going to do anything." Robin replied.

"How is it coming on the antidote?" Alexis asked her.

"I'm still trying to find out exactly what was in the toxin. I don't know what kind of scientists put this together, but they're not making it easy. I have three substances figured out, but it's still not coming up with a match."

"Robin, you have to do better than that." Alexis demanded.

"I am working as hard as I can." Robin replied calmly.

"That's not good enough!" Alexis screamed.

"Mom, stop! That's not helping." Sam advised her.

"I'm sorry. Honey, I'm going to be back, I just need to…"

"Go; get some air, and some food. I'll be here when you get back."

"Sam, I recommend you get some more sleep, and I think it would be easier if you were hooked up to the oxygen." Robin insisted. "I'm not leaving here until I figure this out. We will find a cure."

"I know, and I will do whatever you think is best. Just please, have someone keep an eye on her." Sam pointed to her mom who was hyperventilating outside the door.

"I'll see what I can do." Robin replied before pulling out the tube to press under Sam's nose and adjusting the flow from the oxygen. "Lucky, I'm leaving it up to you to make sure she gets some rest."

Once she left Lucky adjusted the bed down to a resting position and allowed Sam to use his chest as a pillow. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you, too." She grinned. "I know it sounds weird, but I was more terrified of what you were going through alone, than of what I'm going through now because I know I have you right here."

"That's not weird." He assured her. "But you should have known I was okay; I'm not going to let some stupid semi come between having my life with you."

"And I'm not going let some crazy toxin come between sharing a family with you." She responded.

"Well good, nothing to worry about then." He gently brushed her hair hoping to entice her eyes close.

XXXXXX

Kristina was able to get down the hall into an open stall in the woman's bathroom before breaking down in tears. She thought she could handle her sister hooked to the IV in the hospital gown, but every time she closed her eyes she had flashes of being at Carly's funeral.

"Krissy, are you in here?" Michael asked outside the restroom door.

"I'll be out in a second." She replied standing in front of the mirror trying to dry her face and fix her eyeliner. She walked out and found that her brother wasn't alone. "Damon…"

"I thought you could use a friend." Damon replied offering her an embrace.

"We went by Sam's room and spoke with Robin. She gave Sam a shot to help open up her airways. She's still working on the antidote and says she's getting closer." Michael explained to her.

"She's resting now." Damon added. He had peaked in for only a minute, but it was enough to see enough family traits in Sam to know they were related.

"How would you guys like to have some dinner with me and Lys at the pool hall?" Michael suggested. He had driven Kristina to the hospital after Jax had gotten home to watch over Morgan and Britni. As he took some time in the arcade Damon had approached him looking for Kristina; based on the little conversation they had Michael definitely approved of him more than he ever had Kiefer, but was still interested in learning more.

Kristina looked over at Damon for an answer.

"Sounds good to me." Damon replied. "I'm going to need help with the directions."

"I can ride with you." Kristina volunteered to which Michael wasn't happy about, but the change in her mood from the moment she saw him made it bearable.

XXXXXX

"Ms. Stephens." Alfred called to her.

Mischa turned around with headphones in her ears and jumped. "Oh God!" She freaked and then took the earpiece out. "You could give someone a heart attack that way."

"I apologize, Ms. Stephens, Master Nikolas has asked me to give you these." Alfred said handing her some clothing catalogues. "He asks that you pick out whatever you would like and return the order form back to me tomorrow."

"He sure doesn't skimp on quality and brand name." Mischa said as she flipped through a couple. "What about this room? Anyway to redecorate and make it less gothic? I swear, not even the she-demon herself likes the place this depressing."

"That you would need to bring up with Master Nikolas." Alfred replied.

"Great, where is he?" Mischa asked heading out into the hall.

"He went for his evening ride. I can let you know when he comes back. Master Nikolas has offered free reign of the grounds, but has requested that if you are to leave the chambers to go accompanied by myself or Ms. Lancaster." Alfred requested.

"And how do I do that? Is there a bell I ring?"

Alfred pointed to the intercom on the wall.

"Right, of course. I suppose I will go shopping then."

"There is a night gown in the closet for when you are ready for bed."

"Thank you, Alfred, and for future reference, Mischa is fine." She smiled.

"Of course, Ms. Mischa. Was there anyplace you would like to go?"

"No, I'm good here. Thank you."

Mischa laid back on the bed to examine the catalogues more closely. She still had months to buy the stuff in her size and hoped that after this was through she would be able to fit back into the designer duds she was getting. When she thought she heard someone at the door she looked up.

"How's you daughter doing?" She asked as she saw Alexis standing there.

"She's struggling to breath, and here you are all nice and comfortable. Is that Armani?"

"Your nephew has good taste."

"Is that right? What do we even know about you?" Alexis begun interrogating her.

"What are you looking to know?" Mischa asked her. "Race, gender, religion, sexual orientation, socioeconomic status?"

"How long had you been working for Helena?"

"I've been a maiden in her residence for ten-years. I was all of seventeen when I started. My mom was sick and I needed something to pay for her treatments. She died two-years later."

"It sounds like Helena helped you through a rough time. How do I know you're not part of the plot to bring my family down?"

"Mrs. Moraitis helped me through a lot. Helena has raped my body to implant your grandchild inside of me just to threaten to kill me when she has what she wants!"

"You had months of safety. It seems like too perfect of timing that you bumped into Ethan when you did." Alexis observed.

"I panicked. I thought I saw an opening and so I took it. I had no idea that Ethan would be there, but I have to admit I was glad he was. You're family has reason to want to protect me. Out of all the people here I would think that you, being a mom yourself, would understand what this would mean to your daughter."

"It's not going to do her any good if she's dead. Is that part of the plan? Play the innocent that needs to saved long enough for her family to watch her die?" Alexis accused her.

"There is no plot between me and Helena!" Mischa demanded.

"How do I know that?!"

"Because I'm telling you there's not." Nikolas said coming into the argument. "You're upset, understandably, but this isn't Mischa's fault. She didn't ask to be put in this situation, and she's doing your daughter a favor. So I'm telling you to leave her alone or I will restrict access to this Island."

"Nikolas, you can't let Sam die…"

"She won't. We have people on it. Just think about what your daughter would want from you."

XXXXXX

"Mom, do you know when Lucky will be home?" Lulu asked Laura over dinner.

"He has been given permission to stay over at the hospital tonight with Sam."

"How is she?"

Laura shook her head. "Symptoms are getting worse, and Robin is struggling to come up with a solution."

"Sam can't die." Lulu cried. "I don't think Lucky will be able to take that. I know he was struggling with the addiction Carly's death. He was able to stay away from the pills, but… that night he had a lot to drink. The only thing keeping him going after the crash was getting Sam back."

"Lulu, you can't worry about that." Her mom said holding her hand. "Your brother is strong, he really is. Now that he's aware of his limitations he's at a better position to work around them. Besides, I have faith that this is all going to work out."

"How? After everything you have gone through in your life? After years of time lost in your own body, how do you hang on to that faith?"

"I wouldn't be here today if I would have given up. Love of a family, whether through blood ties or emotional attachments, is a powerful thing. That's the secret to defeating Helena. As long as we stick together, as long as we hang on to ourselves and our faith and love in each other she can't win." Laura advised.

"That's the plan? Don't give up?"

Laura nodded. "And if you see someone falling, offer a hand up. We out number her, and out power her. In the end, we will stand victorious. We always have."

XXXXXX

"Hey Molly, I'm sorry but I really have to take this." Ric said looking down at the vibrating cell in his hand.

"It's okay." Molly replied sipping on the Shirley temple she got with her dinner.

Ric walked away from the table to step outside on the deck for privacy. "Ms. Fuller, have you decided to take the deal?"

"I agree to present it to the judge tomorrow." She backed down reluctantly.

"Good choice." Ric gloated.

"I don't know; maybe having court security stationed at the head honcho's house will develop into charges I can use to bring down the Don Juan himself."

"I wouldn't count on that." Ric warned her. "I appreciate you getting back to me in a timely manner, and would love to chat but am currently out on a date with my eight-year-old daughter."

"I understand." She replied. "Can I ask you just one thing, Mr. Lansing?"

"What's that?"

"Would you trust her with Mrs. Corinthos? Would you allow your eight-year-old daughter to spend the day with her unsupervised?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Please, just answer the question."

"As long as there was a guard around to prevent any enemy attacks? Yes, I would."

"Okay, thank you."

"Wait, you didn't tell me…"

"In order to be able to sleep at night I had to know if the person pleading her case would be comfortable enough to leave her with the most precious thing he has."

XXXXXX

The music was turned up for the procedure. Dr. Drake studied the fluoroscopic image in front of him as he placed the catheter into the small incision feeding it through the vascular system. Amongst conversation with Dr. Brown, Patrick decided the best course of action was to go with the coil method to trap the aneurysm and prevent it from further intracranial bleeding.

"Her blood pressure is dropping." Dr. Brown noticed observing the monitors.

"We're almost there." Patrick replied steadily feeding it though.

"Dr. Drake." She cautioned watching it drop rapidly.

"She's hemorrhaging." A nurse called.

Patrick saw it happening, but he couldn't stop. He released the coil around the site. "I need suction, now." He called out, hoping to prevent further blood swelling.

"Patrick!" Dr. Brown called out when the BP dropped dangerously low.

Carly's body started seizing and the staff backed away. They didn't want to harm her while thrashing violently. When she stopped the heart monitor went off.

"She's in V-Fib. Get the paddles." Dr. Brown called out. Patrick started by applying thrusts to her chest.

"Carly, you're not dying on my watch." He spoke to her.

"They're ready." A nurse handed the paddles over to him. He placed them on her flesh to apply the shock.

"Nothing." Dr. Brown looked up on the screen that she had turned down from the continuous beep.

Between tries Patrick continued to thrust hoping to keep the blood moving. "Again." Patrick called for.

"Patrick…" Dr. Brown shook her head, but he took the paddles from her anyway. He applied the shock and after another go he continued with CPR.

"Dr. Drake, it's time to call…"

"No!" Patrick replied adamantly. "One more time, just give me one more time."


	23. Chapter 23

"Bobbie!" Robert reacted to her clutching her chest. "Tell me you're not having a heart attack."

She shook her head no. "No, just a sharp stab." Bobbie huffed as he held her up.

"Should I bring you down to the hospital just in case?"

"I'm okay." She replied but the tears in her eyes suggested otherwise. He held her as she sobbed into his shoulder. "I miss her so much!"

"I know." He held on. "It's not fair, a parent shouldn't have to go through this. If there was anything I could do to make it better I would, I would in a heartbeat."

"There's nothing you can do; there's nothing anybody can do." Bobbie cried. She knew there was going to be days that were bound to be harder, but she didn't expect it to hit harder than it had the moment the news came in her daughter was gone.

"What do you need?" Robert asked her.

"I need Carly; I need to hear my daughter's voice and have her tell me she's okay." She replied.

"Bobbie…"

"I know; it's impossible. I feel like I have nothing though. There's no plot to sit at and talk or bring flowers to, there's no…"

"You don't need a plot in the ground to have a memorial. What was important to her? Where did she feel most alive?"

Bobbie laughed. "Jason's bedroom. No, I don't know. Jakes, or the park…"

"The park?"

"She loved the swings, and then as she had her own children she'd bring them there. When we thought Michael had passed away she donated money to rebuild the whole thing and placed a memorial there for him. The day of the opening she was sitting on the bench after everyone had left; she told me this after, and she saw him on the swings and he talked to her."

"Let's go." Robert replied holding her hand.

"Robert, it's like nine o'clock at night."

"You don't have a curfew." He shrugged. "We can stop by and see if there are any flowers at the supermarket. Then you can sit at that bench and talk to your daughter."

"How do you know…?"

"Just do it." Robert replied. She followed him hoping that it could be that easy. As hoped, there was a beautiful bouquet at the grocery store that they picked out. Robert walked her up to the entrance as the examined the stone plague with Michael's name on it. "You can do this." He rubbed her back and let continue the path without him.

Bobbie set down the bouquet by the swing-set and took a seat on the bench. "I thought there would be a million things I wanted to say to you sweetheart, and there probably is, a whole lifetime of things to tell you. I need to know that wherever you are you are safe and happy. I don't know why, I just have the urge or need to have to protect you, and it won't go away."

"Mama…" She heard from the swings.

Bobbie looked up to see a young brunette holding the flowers. "BJ?" She cried.

"Don't cry mama." BJ told her. "Carly needs you to be strong for her."

"What do you mean, baby? Where is she?"

"She can't talk now. She needs your strength; you have to believe."

"Believe what?"

"Believe in her." BJ replied before fading away.

"Wait BJ!!!" Bobbie yelled but she was gone before she could finish. "I don't understand. I…"

Hearing the yelling Robert came out to meet her. Bobbie collapsed into his arms in tears. "What happened? Did I hear you call for…?"

"She was here. My baby, she told me to believe, that Carly needs me to be strong. Robert, you don't suppose that maybe, just maybe… Carly's out there somewhere?"

"I don't see how, but I suppose stranger things have happened. Bobbie, you have to get through this however you can, and that means holding onto hope then do it." He encouraged her.

XXXXXX

"What's going on?" Jason questioned as the code blue was called over the intercom.

"You need to stay here." The orderly cautioned him as Jason followed.

"Please, I need to see her!" Jason demanded.

"I can't let you…" He replied to which Jason ignored and pushed by the scrawny guy. "Mr. Morgan…"

Jason saw Patrick standing over Carly with the paddles in his hand. The flat line on the monitor told the story. After a momentary pause Patrick sat the paddles back in place and tried again.

"Mr. Morgan, you shouldn't be here." Dr. Brown attempted to push him back.

Patrick continued with the CPR as the nurse attempted to talk him down. "Dr. Drake it's done."

"No." Jason walked up next to her and held her hand. "Carly, hang on! Patrick, do it." He advised with the paddles.

"Jason, you can't be touching…"

"Just do it!" He screamed.

"Patrick, no!" Dr. Brown replied knowing it was breaking way too many safety violations.

"Clear?" Patrick asked the nurse who nodded her head.

Jason felt the electricity go through his system and back into hers. Dr. Brown studied the monitor watching the line start to spike. "Carly…" Jason watched as her chest started to rise and fall again.

"The incision needs to be stitched." Patrick called for; due to the size he had been using gaze to reduce the blood loss while trying to obtain a heart beat. "And get some acetazolamide for the IV. I'm sorry, Jason, you can't be here right now."

"Keep her…"

"I will, thank you." Patrick replied.

Jason walked out the door and slid his back against the wall to a seated position. He still felt the electricity running through his system. He wasn't sure how he even thought to do it, except he was willing to take his beating heart and hand it over to her if it meant keeping her alive. He wasn't sure how long he had been seated when Patrick came out.

"She's going to be okay." Jason declared looking up at him.

"We were successful in binding the aneurysm. I have her on a carbonic anhydrase inhibitor to reduce the intracranial swelling." Patrick explained.

"She's going to be okay." Jason repeated.

"I'm going to transfer her over to recovery; hopefully she'll be waking up pretty soon."

XXXXXX

Morgan walked into the nursery and watched as Jax rocked his little sister to sleep. As not to wake her up he stayed quiet.

"I haven't heard from Jason yet." Jax told his daughter. "I can't imagine that's a good thing, but I'll tell you one thing, if she pulls through I am _never_ underestimating your mother again."

"What do you mean if she pulls through?" Morgan asked overhearing him.

"Morgan." He said in shock. "Morgan, I didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, I'm a ninja. Now what you mean by that? Do you know something? Is mom…? Have you talked to Jason?" Morgan rattled off questions.

"No; I haven't spoken directly with Jason. I didn't mean for you to hear because I can't give you any definitive answers. I got a call from Jerry; he told me that your mom survived the ship wreck, but was having some complications."

"What kind of complications?" Morgan questioned.

"Memory loss, headaches, blurry vision… Jason found them, and right after your mom fainted. Jerry ran and he didn't know what happened after that. I tried to leave a message with Jason to find out how Carly was doing. I wanted to know she was okay before I told you and your brother."

"You thought that she could still die." Morgan inferred. "But you just said that you're not going underestimate her again."

"Morgan…"

"No! You should have told us! Mom, needs her family to pray for her and believe that she's going to get better. I'm calling Michael…"

"Morgan…" Jax repeated.

"He needs to know."

XXXXXX

"You're kidding?" Michael laughed at one of the stunts Damon and his best friend pulled in grade school involving stealing an electric scooter and taking it for a joy ride.

"I wish; looking back it was probably a bad idea." Damon replied yet still smiling.

"You think?" Kristina shook her head. "Why is it that guys seem to think they are invisible?"

Alyssa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. This one here not only thinks he's invincible he also thinks he's bullet proof; some kind of superman complex or something."

"I didn't say I was bullet proof." Michael argued. "I said not even a bullet could keep me down for the count. I have proof they don't go bouncing off of me."

When they phone rang everyone looked down to check. "It's Morgan." Michael said picking it up and walking away from the table.

"And Morgan is?" Damon questioned.

"Our little brother."

"How many siblings do you have?" He asked her.

"Between my mom and my dad, Sam is the oldest, and then there's Dante, and then Michael, then there was me, and Morgan, and finally Molly is the youngest. The boys are all my dad's except me and the girls…"

"Your mom's." He figured.

"And then Michael has Dante, Morgan, you, and Britni." Alyssa figured. "And of course the little one on the way."

"What little one?" Damon asked him.

"My dad's current wife is pregnant."

"Do you mind me asking if any of you share the same mother and father?"

"No; I mean, no I don't mind, and no, none of have the same parents." Kristina replied. "If this is too much for you I'd understand."

"Why do you keep expecting me to run away?" Damon asked her. "Did Michael do that with you?"

"For a while, yes." Alyssa admitted.

"It's just because you have no idea what getting involved with me entails." Kristina confessed. "You think that Helena is the worst of it; it's really not. As crazy as the Cassadine's are my dad is the local mob boss; our dad." She pointed toward herself and Michael.

"He wasn't kidding about that gun shot." Damon realized.

"No; he spent a year in a coma." Alyssa replied.

"Michael, what did he say?" Kristina asked as he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Mom's alive." He replied.

"What?" Kristina reacted as Alyssa's jaw dropped.

"I don't know; I have to call Jason."

"Wait, before you do. What exactly did Morgan tell you? Did he speak with Carly?" Alyssa asked.

"No." He shook his head. "Jax talked to Jerry."

"Jerry? Jerry Jacks, do you believe anything that comes out of his mouth?" Kristina questioned.

"No; I don't, which is exactly why I need to talk to Jason. Look, if Jerry survived the boat wreck then why is it impossible to think that my mom did?"

"Because there wasn't any indication that Jerry his head on the back of the boat and immediately lost consciousness." Kristina argued. "If Carly was alive and Jason knew about it don't you think Jason would tell you?"

"Well… Morgan said she survived the wreck, but it's possible that she's still in rough shape. Jax didn't want to say anything because he was afraid that…"

"That she might not make it?" Alyssa asked holding out her hand for him to grab onto. "Michael, if this true, and I'm not saying it's not, then I am sure that the reason Jason isn't saying anything is because he doesn't want to have you and your brother go through getting your hopes up in her coming back just to have them crushed."

"I'm not a kid anymore, he should have told me as soon as he found her." Michael argued. "That's my mom."

"Michael; you're the one who told him not to come back unless he brought her with. He's just making sure he can do that." Kristina reminded him. "God, Michael, you were right!"

"I know; I should get back to Morgan." Michael replied. "I'm sorry to cut this…"

"I'll go with you." Alyssa responded hoping to keep him from doing something he may regret.

"Krissy?" Michael questioned.

"I can bring her back; if that's okay with her?" Damon volunteered.

"Yeah; tell Jax I won't be long." She replied as they watched them leave. "I can't believe it. Everyone was sure that there was no way she could have survived. We went to her funeral."

"Maybe this is the proof you need that miracles really do happen." He smirked.

"Maybe." She smiled. "Maybe everything will work out."

"Come on, let's get you home." He urged her.


	24. Chapter 24

Ric pulled up to the Corinthos household in the limo provided for the hearing. Court security followed Claudia and Sonny to the vehicle as the driver allowed entrance.

"Did you hear back from the prosecutor?" Claudia asked once the door closed behind her.

"I did; I apologize for not calling you after but was caught taking Molly for the evening."

"Molly? Where's Alexis?" Sonny questioned.

"She's been at the hospital and apparently Jax needed to have a lengthy conversation with Michael, Kristina, and Morgan."

"Is everything okay with the kids?" Claudia inquired.

"As far as I can tell; he wouldn't give me any more information. Personally, I don't think I'm Jasper Jacks' favorite person at that moment, but he was grateful that I said I'd hang on to Molly. Molly stayed up pretty late asking a bunch of questions I couldn't answer about Sam."

"Those kids are dealing with too much." Sonny shook his head feeling completely helpless to do anything about it.

"They are." Ric agreed. "I just kept telling Molly that we need to believe that it's all going to work out, and on that note Ms. Fuller is going to present the deal to the judge during the hearing today. As long as the judge agrees we're golden. Very rarely does the prosecutor and defense come to an agreement that the judge denies."

Claudia smiled to that news.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Sonny asked him.

"The worst that can happen is the judge denies house arrest and Claudia serves an eleven month sentence at Pentonville, but I have documents from your doctor in Spain and from the miscarriage that suggests stress could be an issue in this pregnancy, and since he approved it before I'm hopeful that we will get our way on this."

"Ric, I don't know how to express my gratitude." Claudia replied.

"Tell you what, just bring my niece or nephew safely into this world and we'll call it even."

"If this hearing goes well I may just make you this boy's runner-up Godfather." She teased.

"Runner up?" Ric questioned.

"If Johnny gets beamed up from alien space craft and can't perform the duties."

"Oh." Ric snickered. "It's a boy?"

Sonny shook his head no and pointed to his wife. "Just don't tell her that."

XXXXXX

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Kristina asked her brother as he shot pool in the basement.

"A couple more nights like this and I'll be able to give Jason a run for his money." Michael said sinking two balls with one hit.

'I'll take that as a no.' Kristina said under her breath.

"It's a bad sign that he hasn't called yet, isn't it?" He asked for her opinion. After a long conversation the night before about everything Jax knew and what it meant Michael reluctantly agreed to wait for Jason to contact them.

"I don't know." She admitted. Kristina was also waiting for an update on her sister's condition. Thus far Robin was still stuck on the contents of the narcotic.

"I can't do this anymore." Michael responded after hitting the last ball into the side pocket. He pulled out his phone.

She thought about stopping him, but was almost as interested as knowing about Carly's condition as he was. Michael's argument the night before was the reason Jason wasn't calling had been negated as soon as they found out the truth that Carly was alive; it was the combination of fear and hope in Morgan's eye that eventually won out. Holding onto her little brother's hand Kristina finally fully understood the concept of ignorance as bliss. Michael hit the speed dial and waited for Jason to answer. It rung six times and he was just about to drop the call when it was picked up.

"Jason, why didn't you tell me you found her?" Michael yelled as soon as he answered.

"Jax told you." Jason replied calmly.

"He didn't try to, but yeah, Morgan overheard a telling conversation with Britni. He said the last he knew mom lost consciousness. Be honest with me, is she dying? Is that why you haven't said anything?"

Jason hesitated to reply.

"She is?" Michael questioned feeling a knot form in his throat.

"No; or I don't…" Jason responded. Trying to come up with an answer he decided to start from where Jax left off. "They found an aneurysm in her brain that was probably caused by the impact on the boat. I had Patrick Drake fly down to operate on her. There were some complications with surgery but…"

"What kind of complications?" Michael interrupted him.

"Dr. Drake was able to bind the aneurysm successfully. I've been waiting the past 12 hours for sign that she's waking up, which could be any minute."

"Or not at all." Michael inferred.

"Patrick said it best when he told me 'she survived a stroke and a shipwreck she's not giving up now."

"But Jax said her memory was gone." Michael countered. "Her strength comes from having something to fight for."

"I know, Michael, but I don't think it's gone. I think she was confused after the accident and Jerry capitalized on that. He slipped up though. When trying to sway her away from me he called out 'Morgan.' When he did something sparked. I don't know if it was memory of me or her son but she recognized it. Unfortunately that was when she collapsed so I can't know, but I've been trying to talk to her since."

"Jason, you still didn't say why you didn't tell me?" Michael replied demandingly. "You're the one that told me it was okay to believe; you knew I wasn't giving up? How could you keep this…? Jason, I could have been down there. I could be holding my mother's hand right now! I mean, is this your own selfishness, is this you wanting to keep her for yourself?… Just like Jerry did!"

"That's not…"

"That's my mom!" Michael replied as a tear fell from his eye.

"You had already been to her funeral." Jason snapped back.

"Well which is it?" Michael questioned him. "Is she living or dying because I'm fairly certain you've spent the duration of the call trying to convince me of the former. Either way it doesn't matter. You're still making indefensible decisions on my life!"

"Michael, maybe you should…" Kristina attempted to take the phone from him.

"What kind of complications?" Michael asked allowing himself to calm down. "Jase, did she die on the table?"

"You flat lined during surgery too." Jason reminded him of the procedure to wake him of the coma. "Michael, I promise to call you as soon as she wakes up and you can hear her voice for yourself."

XXXXXX

"How is she doing?" Zander asked coming up from behind Alexis prior to his shift.

"She's fighting for every breath she's taking." Alexis replied while watching Sam from the window. She had continued to be given steroid shots every few hours throughout the night, but as Robin predicted they were starting to become useless. The energy it took to push the air through her lung was wearing on her to the point she couldn't keep her eyes open. Lucky stayed by her side willing her to keep fighting.

"Liz claims that Robin is the best." Zander put his hand on her shoulder in support.

"I know, but Robin has three days to crack the code that Helena has had thirty years to develop." Alexis argued. "Helena must be loving this. If it wasn't enough to watch her slit my mother's throat, and now this… this is…"

"Torture." Zander answered for her. "Don't forget the weapon we have that Helena doesn't."

"What's that?" She answered feeling defeated.

Zander pointed to the scene of Lucky combing his fingers through Sam's hair. "Love." He simply replied.

XXXXXX

"Thank you General." Nikolas replied before hanging up.

"Anything?" Mischa asked standing from the doorway of his study.

"You shouldn't be walking the halls…"

"Ms. Lancaster went with." She replied.

"General Katsaros has possession of a Cassadine employee who claims not to know anything." He answered her.

"You appear to not believe that." Mischa noticed.

"It always amazes me the level of loyalty she can get from her minions."

"When her reign of terror mirrors that of Vlad Dracul the smart ones refrain from turning into her enemy. I'm sure there's the threat hanging over their heads of being getting injected with the same substance as your cousin." Mischa posed.

"All Katsaros needs to do is make the hostage believe he's going to do worse." Nikolas replied pensively.

"There's an inherent problem with that plan."

"The fact that he won't?" Nikolas questioned to which she nodded. "Then maybe we should fly in someone that will."

"Who's that?"

"The Cassadine Prince." Nikolas replied callously.

"Nikolas, you can't. You would be stepping over that line that you have spent your lifetime battling and giving your grandmother exactly what she wants."

"Fine! That's better than turning you over and we're running out of other options. According to Lucky Sam is going on the ventilator today and Robin hasn't figured out the toxin yet much less the antidote. Maybe the best thing for me to do is be that Cassadine heir she's always wanted. It's not like I have anything else going on."

"Oh really? Tell that to your son." Mischa argued. "Have you seen him since returning?"

"Spencer is safer right now with Liz, and my mother is there daily. He would be better off…"

"Your mother? That's supposed to make up for your little boy missing his daddy? Have you ever gotten over your dead fiancé?" Mischa asked picking up a picture of her.

"Leave that alone!" Nik demanded.

"I'll take that as a no." She replied setting the frame down. "You really haven't figured out how to live without her, have you? Sure, you go through the motions, you be the proper father and brother, nephew and son; so it's actually quite easy for you to volunteer to fall on the sword, huh?"

"It may be the only way." He argued.

"I'm not going to let you." Mischa shook her head. "If you want me to do the right thing and keep this child then you have to step up and be a father to yours. A real one!"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means you live; you play with him at the park, take him out riding, and read him stories before he goes to bed. You enjoy the time you have because it's going by quickly. Sooner or later you're going to turn around to a teenage boy who doesn't know who you are."

"Is that right?"

"And then he'll be that much closer to stepping up and becoming the Cassadine heir." She threatened.

"That's not going to happen." He responded.

"You can make sure of that."

XXXXXX

"_I know this place." Carly stated sitting on a park swing. _

_ "That's a start." A young girl smiled at her._

_ "Should I know you?" Carly asked her._

_ "What do you think?"_

_ "I think there's something familiar about your presence." She admitted._

_ "I've been watching over you for a while; you, and Mama, and Lucas."_

_ Carly racked her brain trying to place the familiarity but it was giving her a headache. "I'm sorry." Carly said standing up from the swing looking straight ahead at the bright light before her. "I shouldn't even be here."_

_ "You can't go there!" The girl objected._

_ "Why?" She questioned. "The pain will go away."_

_ "Yeah, yours will, but what about the people that need you?"_

_ "I don't know…" Carly started_

_ "I can help with that." She replied placing her hands on Carly's and instructed her to close her eyes as she filled her with a lifetime of memories causing her to stumble back to the ground. She rested her head against her palm hoping to stabilize the world from spinning around. "Carly..?"_

_ "BJ?" Carly deduced. "My guardian angel is a seven-year-old?"_

_ "Along with Aunt Rudy and John Durant, yes." BJ grinned before going serious. "It's not your time Carly, you have to go back."_

_ "I don't know if I can." She admitted feeling her energy wane._

_ "They are counting on you to fight." BJ pointed out toward Carly's family that appeared in the distance._

_ She shook her head. "They'll be okay. They… they'll move on. I mean after you…"_

_ "My mom and dad were never the same after that accident." She argued. "Lucas grew up feeling lonely and disconnected enough from his parents to hide a part of who he was; and Maxie has never felt worthy enough to fully accept my gift, and my death was part of the design."_

_ Carly attempted to stand up as she balanced herself against the set frame. "Hasn't death been calling out to me since the clot?" _

_ "You have to keep fighting."_

_ "I can't." Carly cried._

_ "They need you to. Carly, if you walk through those gates the ripple effect will be catastrophic." BJ pointed toward the lights. "Come with me and I'll show you." _


	25. Chapter 25

"Johnny!" Claudia ran up to give her brother a hug at the courthouse.

"I know they're probably not going to let me in, but I thought I'd at least show up for support." Johnny explained.

"If this goes according to plan it shouldn't take long." Ric came up to reply.

"I guess that means counting on you to work your magic." Johnny looked at Ric briefly before gesturing Claudia toward the door. "Go ahead; I'll be here."

"Wish me luck?" She requested while kissing his cheek.

He squeezed her hand and replied back. "Good luck." Johnny watched as Sonny, Ric, and his sister filtered into the court room.

Ms. Fuller had already taken her seat inside. Ric approached her bench quickly to confirm the arrangements. "It's set; the charges have been dropped to misdemeanor reckless endangerment under the agreement your client pleads guilty."

"And you will move for a sentence of house arrest?" Ric clarified.

"As discussed, yes."

He went back to his seat next to Claudia before the judge was called in. Once Judge Dale Bartone was seated the proceeding started.

"Mrs. Corinthos, will you rise." He instructed her. "According to the proceedings of Port Charles criminal case number 13675 you had been found guilty of Conspiracy to Commit Murder based on the allegation that you were responsible for a shooting committed by a Dr. Ian Devlin on April 4th, 2008. This court concurs that the verdict was set by a partial jury and with the adherence of the sixth amendment the change of venue was granted and the findings stricken from record. It is also noted by this court that an official confession to the charges has never been made, and that an agreement has been offered by the prosecuting attorney that the charges would be reduced to reckless endangerment were the defendant to give an admission of guilt.

"As the judge in charge of these proceedings I am compelled to agree to this contract. Mrs. Corinthos, do you understand that by confessing to the reckless endangerment charges you could be facing a sentence which at a maximum carries a year long term at Pentonville State Penitentiary?" The judge posed to her.

"I understand." Claudia answered.

"Then to the charges of reckless endangerment how do you plea?"

She took a moment to look to her husband who offered a sympathetic glance. "Guilty, your Honor."

"Thank you, you may be seated." He addressed her. "I also understand that both prosecution and defense have agreed upon what they believe is a suitable sentence for the charges. Mr. Lansing, I offer the floor to present your argument."

"Thank you, your Honor. My client cannot put into words the sorrow she feels for the events that unfolded the night of April 4th, 2008. The horror of watching a mother care to her comatose son was felt by everyone, and I don't believe there is a just punishment for the people responsible. As it is, both the father and the boy, himself, have offered their hearts in forgiveness and have also requested that the child that Mrs. Corinthos is carrying should not be harmed in carrying out the sentence.

"Ms. Fuller and I have agreed to the maximum sentence of twelve months confinement, with a term that started upon her arrest on December 17th, 2009. Due to the risk that stress can cause on the child I ask that this term be served with court security at 120 Harbor View Road."

"For clarity." The judge started. "You are asking for a term of house arrest?"

"Mrs. Zacchara would be monitored both by armed guards and an ankle bracelet. She would be limited to the grounds except for the case of doctor appointments in which dates must be presented to the court unless that in an emergency."

"Ms. Fuller states you have documentation indicting the risk a prison term could possess for the unborn child." Judge Bartone called for. Ric approached the bench with the statements from both doctors which the judge carefully flipped through. "Mr. Corinthos, as the father of Michael Corinthos III, on behalf of the family, is there anything you would care to add before I reach my decision?"

"Yes." Sonny spoke up. "The events that transpired that night and following could have been prevented if any number of events would have come to a halt. Both my wife and I are aware of the damage caused, and it has been repeated several times from my son that he wishes the domino effect to stop. I know that what he would like is for our child to be brought up healthy and happy and that is risked substantially by imprisonment, and I truly believe he would be here to express that were he not dealing with another family tragedy."

"Thank you, Mr. Corinthos. As a father, myself, I can see why it could be difficult for any jury to put aside personal feelings and come to an impartial decision based on the given arguments, but as an officer of the court it is my duty to uphold the rights set upon by our forefathers. I also agree that there is an innocent that deserves the right to life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. Mrs. Corinthos, for the sake of your child I hope you have learned a powerful lesson."

"I have." She spoke up.

"I hereby declare to the charges of reckless endangerment the defendant is sentenced a twelve month term of incarceration retroactive to her arrest and granted house arrest given good behavior. However, Mrs. Corinthos, if you do anything to break the terms of this agreement you will be looking at facing the remainder of your term at the penitentiary, do you understand?"

"I do." Claudia replied.

"This hearing is thereby dismissed." He replied striking the gavel and getting up. Claudia threw her arms around her husband and wept in joy; it was finally over.

XXXXXX

"_What are we doing here?" Carly asked BJ as they stood outside what looked to be a dance studio._

_ "Just watch." BJ declared and pointed to a little girl seated outside with her strawberry blonde hair tied back in a bun. She couldn't have been more than seven-years-old but looked to have a weight on her shoulders of someone much older. An older girl came out and looked in her decision._

_ "What's wrong lil-Bit? Did you get forgotten again?" The girl teased her._

_ "No; my dad is just running late." The girl replied. "He's a busy man."_

_ "Your father is a hotel owner, mine is brain surgeon and mine has never forgotten me." The brunette responded condescendingly. _

_ "I don't see him now." She refuted._

_ "Ms. Anderson told him to come late; she wanted to tell me privately that she thinks I should audition for the production Swan Lake this summer." _

_ "That's wonderful, Emma." The girl replied holding in her own disappointment._

_ "Yeah; I can't wait to tell my mom, dad, and Jake." Emma gloated. "They'll be so proud of me. Jake has said that he'll sit in the front row to watch me."_

_ "You and Jake are…?" She asked disappointedly._

_ "Are going to get married the summer before I go to Julliard. What's wrong Bit?" Emma asked noticing her tear up. "You didn't think you stood a shot…?"_

_ "It's __**Brit**__ni!" A seven-year-old Britni demanded and stood up. "Break a leg with that audition, I mean it."_

_ "Ooh, hit a nerve, did I? Well, sorry, as much as I'd love to engage it looks like my ride is here." She pointed out Patrick pulling up to the curve and coming out to greet his daughter with a hug as soon as they drove off Britni sit back down with her head buried in her arms as she cried. _

_ "Britni, are you ready?" A woman touched her shoulder._

_ Britni looked up to see Mercedes seated next to her. "Where's dad?"_

_ "Your father had a last minute business meeting. I'm sorry I would have been here sooner but I had some other business to take care of." Mercedes explained._

_ "Any information on where Morgan went?" Britni asked her._

_ She shook her head no. "It looks like Morgan and his girlfriend both dropped out of school, stole his father's car, and ran off." _

_ "It was her idea, I know it." Britni claimed. "Just like it was her that got him addicted to the drugs in the first place."_

_ "Okay, that's enough!" Carly reacted watching the scene unfold in front of her. "There is no way Morgan would get involved in drugs and drop out of school; and no daughter of mine would let Emma Scorpio-Drake reduce her to tears."_

_ "Without you in her life she never got the chance…"_

_ "What about Jax? That girl is his pride and joy…" Carly argued._

_ "And a reminder of what he lost. Over the years he just got more and more wrapped in work." BJ explained._

_ "No, this isn't right. What about Lulu, and Michael, and… Jason, for God's sake? They wouldn't let this…"_

XXXXXX

"Robin, you have to get some sleep." Matt noticed her exhaustion as she tested the next combination against the blood sample.

"I can't; there's no time." Robin replied.

"You're not doing anyone any good right now." Matt argued.

"What if I fall asleep and her heart shuts down?" Robin posed.

"It won't. I have your notes right here with all the permutations you have yet to try. I'll keep going while you rest in the break room, and I'll wake you up when I find something."

"Okay." Robin nodded her head. "But you promise…"

"You don't have to do this by yourself." He assured her.

XXXXXX

"Lucky." Laura approached him at the café. He extended his arms to allow his mother in for a hug.

"She's getting worse." He stated sitting down at a table with a coffee. "The injection has stopped working and they're hooking her up to the ventilator now."

"I'm sorry." Laura held his hand.

"I told her that I wasn't going to let her die." Lucky responded gravely. "There's only one thing left to do."

"Nikolas isn't going to give her up."

"You make it sound like he has a choice." He replied and looked down at the gun in his holster.

Laura reacted in horror. "That's your brother!"

"I won't kill him, but if he thinks he's going to get in the way…"

"Lucky, he's doing this for you. That woman is carrying your child!" She attempted to reason with him.

"How do we know that?" He questioned.

"We don't, necessarily, but even if she's not how do you trust that Helena will give up the antidote once you do bring Mischa back? Are you willing to risk both Sam and her child? A child that she's willing to give her life for to keep safe?"

"What choice do I have?" Lucky asked.

"Faith, hope, love." She replied.

Lucky let go of her hand to walk away. "Unfortunately, they're all slipping."

XXXXXX

"I never said goodbye." Michael sat down on the basement couch. "I didn't even say 'I love you.' I was in so much of hurry to get back to what I was doing… It was the anniversary of that day she brought me into this world, and I didn't even…" He started to cry.

"Jason never said that she was gone." Kristina attempted to assure him. "Don't you see? This is amazing! She's alive."

"Everybody thought I was nuts for believing that." Michael reminded her.

"It wasn't that… I was worried about the bottom falling out and no soft cushion to land on."

"Her heart gave out during surgery, and she's been in recovery for hours with no sign of waking."

"So now you've decided to give up?" She questioned his timing. "Michael, it was your decision to know, what are you going to do with it? Are you going put your energy into getting her better and bringing her home or are you just going to throw in the towel?"

"How am I supposed to help bring her back?" Michael questioned.

"By going down to the church with me and lighting a candle; one for Carly and one for Sam." Kristina replied.

"Can you give me an hour to shower and change?" He questioned seeing the resolution in her eyes.

"I'll invite Morgan and Molly to go with us." Kristina replied.

XXXXXX

_BJ's next stop was at Jakes. Lulu stumbled down the steps from the upstairs apartment in a mini skirt and tank top holding onto her high heels. Her hair was ratted and dark circles hung under her eyes._

_ "Coleman, I need some of your good stuff." Lulu responded while setting down a fifty on the bar. He handed her a small bag that she hid inside of her bra before exiting._

_ "Wait a minute young lady, what do you think you're doing?" Carly yelled out following her._

_ "She can't hear you." BJ reminded her._

_ Outside the door Lulu bumped into Matt Hunter. She brushed it off and continued leaving._

_ "Lulu, wait!" He called out to her._

_ "What do you want?" She questioned him._

_ "What do I want? I want you to stop prostituting yourself for drug money." He declared._

_ "Like you care!" She shook her head while rubbing her eyes trying to hide the fact that she was wasted._

_ "I do care." He replied._

_ "Oh really? You have a funny way of showing it."_

_ "Lulu, what was I supposed to do? You kept pushing me away, you kept doing this. You promised me that once the prescription ran out you would be done!"_

_ "I was." She gulped._

_ "Yeah, with the tranquilizer, but then it was the alcohol and marijuana. Now what is it?" He asked her. "I couldn't watch this."_

_ "You don't have to; leave me alone." She replied before stumbling away. Matt watched long enough for her to fade into the distance._

_ "Okay, I'm done." Carly declared. "I know this show is all made up. For one, Coleman would never sell drugs on his premises, Sonny would never allow it."_

_ "Sonny doesn't own the territory anymore. The Russian mob returned and Andrei Karpov's cousin, Ivan, took control of all of Corinthos and Morgan assets."_

_ "No; see I was paying attention. Morgan stole Sonny's car which means Sonny is still alive, and there is no way that a living Sonny would give his territory to anyone, especially someone in the business of dealing drugs." Carly argued before dropping back to a bought of dizziness._

_ "Maybe you should sit down." BJ suggested to her._

_ "Sonny turned over the company to keep Michael safe. After your death by Jerry's hands he became more determined than ever to entangle himself in the mob. He offered his services to Ivan Karpov; and Karpov used that to control Sonny."_

_ "So Michael…?"_

_ "Is a henchman in the Russian mob."_

_ "Oh God!" Carly reacted._


	26. Chapter 26

"Fancy meeting you here?" Caitlyn greeted Johnny at the bar of the MetroCourt Grill.

"Yeah, imagine that?" He grinned back at her. "Are you working?"

"I just finished; I'm meeting my brother for dinner. What about you?"

"I am picking up the food for my sister's celebratory dinner." Johnny explained.

"Celebratory?"

"Today was her hearing. She pled guilty to reckless endangerment and was granted house arrest as long as she stays on good behavior. In eleven months this will all be over. Due to double jeopardy laws this case…"

"Will never go to trial again. Eric, make that two glasses of the pinot." She requested of the bartender. He poured the glasses and she held it up. "Here is to everything working out for her."

"You don't have to do this." Johnny insisted.

"Nonsense." She invited the clank. "You have to respect the irony; if it was handled this way all along then…"

"Where's Dante?" Johnny asked her.

"Kristina called in a favor. They needed their big brother." Caitlyn explained. "So, have you talked to Stella? How's Ali doing?"

"Last I heard she was doing well." He replied. "I suppose we haven't seen each other since the night we came back. How have you been?"

"Fine; working mostly. Dante and I have talked about getting a bunny."

"The cure for not having the dog around?"

Caitlyn simply smiled. "It's like you know me."

"Sorry I'm late." Zander said approaching them. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, of course not. Johnny was just waiting for his order." Caitlyn explained.

Zander shook his head as he attempted not to comment on the drinks in front of them. "Our seat is ready whenever you are." He pointed it out.

"I'll be there in a second." She replied giving her brother a kiss on the cheek. "Johnny, it was nice to see you, and I am happy that everything is working out for you and your family."

"Thanks." He replied as he stopped himself from adding 'I miss you.' She left him with a hug before following her brother over to her seat. Zander watched Johnny grab his order and leave before commenting.

"Caity…?" He questioned her.

"Am I not allowed to celebrate some good news, finally?"

"What kind of good news?" Zander asked her.

"The kind where a mother gets to raise her child; I know you probably don't agree with the decision but Claudia was given a deal where she's been placed on house arrest for the remainder of her term."

"Claudia is on house arrest for 25…?"

"No; charges were dropped down to a misdemeanor, she's out in a year." Caitlyn explained.

Zander hung his head. "Now that's the Port Charles I know and love." He replied sarcastically.

"Is any consolation if I told you it wasn't Port Charles? The case was moved over to the next county to ensure a fair trial."

"A fair trial? The woman that had Carly's son shot got to deal her way out of a prison term because Carly died and… and this is some kind of a 'fair trial'?"

"Oh, come on Zander, it's not like you don't have a wrap sheet of your own. It's not like you haven't done anything out of impulse that you regret later. You, out of all people, should respect the concept of innocent until proven guilty." She lectured him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're annoying when you're right?" He asked her.

"My mom hated it. I was winning arguments with her at the age of five. That's when she decided that I was no longer a baby and she had little use for me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that."

Caitlyn smiled. "I know you didn't, and if there was any lasting psychological damage from it then my reaction would have been to become that child that kept their mouth shut and feigned defenselessness to get the response she craved from that maternal unit."

"Oh, so doing the complete opposite is totally healthy?" He countered. "Speaking of which, how did the appointment with the specialist go?"

"How is that comparable?" She questioned.

"Trust me; it is. So?"

"It went fine."

"Fine? That's it? What exactly did she say?" Zander pressed her.

"She said it was fine, and come again in six months for my next check up. Don't worry; you can keep your kidney safe inside of you."

"Caity, I don't care what happens to my kidney as long as you're okay. Whether you like it or not I happen to love you; and more and more I'm learning what that actually means."

"I suppose I haven't asked how your day went." Caitlyn replied noticing a certain amount of melancholy he was holding on to.

"I spent the first part of the day consoling a helpless mother watch her daughter fight for her life. There's only so much you can do or say…"  
"Is that what sparked this invitation?" She gathered.

He nodded his head. "I can't imagine what I would be feeling if that was you."

XXXXXX

"Lucky, where are you going?" Liz asked as she spotted him leaving the hospital.

He tried to adhere to his mother's advice, but he couldn't stand another minute of watching Sam hooked up to a machine that was doing the breathing for her. "Wyndemere." Lucky shot back.

"Whoa, wait; I don't think." She stood before him.

"You really don't want to be standing in my way right now."

"Lucky, you're not going to hurt me so don't think you can threaten me in any way, shape, or form." Liz argued.

"I need to…"

"You need to stop and think." She interrupted.

"I don't have time! It's simple, Helena has what we want, we have what she wants; if we would have just given it to her in the first place…"

"You're serious, aren't you? If that was me and I was carrying Cam or Jake would you just take your chances…?"

"That's different." He replied.

"How? Because you know me? Is Mischa's life somehow less valuable because you didn't fall in love with her? Lucky, that baby is yours."

He knew that fact complicated his argument, but to him there was no proof that a child was ever conceived all he knew was that he couldn't watch the woman he was in love with die.

"Think about it this way." Elizabeth attempted a different approach. "What if getting Mischa back isn't really Helena's grand plan? What if what she wants is to tear this family apart from the inside out starting with two brothers? You can't predict that Helena is going to give you the antidote upon Mischa's return, but Helena can predict who you're ultimately going to blame if Sam doesn't pull through."

"Her." Lucky claimed.

Liz looked back at him pressingly.

"Okay, yes, maybe somewhere deep down I blame him for standing by as the needle was inserted into her. I keep wondering if I was there..."

"That doesn't help." She refuted.

"I know." He replied bringing his determination and anger down. "I tried that game with Carly too; if I, or anyone else, would have been in that garage with her that night. I know there's nothing I can take from that, it's done and my cousin is gone, but there has to be something I can do now besides watch Sam die."

"Lucky!" Matt ran towards him. "Lucky, I think I got it!"

"The antidote?"

"No; the toxin, but that puts us one step closer to finding the cure."

"We don't have the time for 'one step closer', we need it now!" Lucky argued.

"Robin is re-running the test now if it matches then we have the chemical compound to draw the antidote from." He explained

"How long do you figure it will take?" Liz got to the heart of the matter.

"The compound is pretty complex…"

"How long?" Lucky yelled.

"It's hard to say; a few hours. Maybe more, maybe less; I know that's not what you want to hear and we're nearing the 50 hour mark, but according to Helena…"

"Respiration is failing now; we have no idea who she tested to get that 72 hour prognosis." Lucky argued.

"We'll get it as fast as we can." Matt responded.

XXXXXX

"Doctor Drake." Dr. Sophia Brown said attempting to not startle him as she came into the locker room finding him gazing at results.

"She should be awake. The swelling has gone down; her blood work looks normal; there's no reason…" He claimed.

"She's been through an awful lot in terms of trauma; both physical and emotional. It's up to her now. There's nothing more we, as doctors, can do for her."

Patrick just stared back at her.

"I know that's the last thing you want to hear. Patrick, without you, there is no doubt that Carly would be dead. You took a chance that ended up paying off. I don't know if that was ego, or what? But, I hate to say it, you're not God…"

"You have no idea how many times I've heard that."

"Oh, I bet I do." She smirked. "I've heard it once or twice myself."

"I just… I don't understand how she could fight so hard, and now it seems like…"

"She has nothing left to give?"

"That's not Carly. She wouldn't…"

"Everybody dies, Patrick." Sophia argued.

"Not this way. She's made it through the hard part, now she just needs to hold on."

"Well, on that note. I think your wife and daughter would be happy to have you back. I mean, I would love to keep you here, but as stated there's nothing more medical science can do. The proof is right here." She pointed to the file.

"I suppose you're right. If this visit drags out too long Robin is going to have all kinds of questions." He stood up.

"You're welcome to practice here anytime you would like." She offered.

"Even after the stunt I pulled in the OR?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "No malpractice complaints filed. Take care of yourself."

"I'll keep in touch; let me know if you need me for a consult."

Sophia smiled. "I'll be sure to take you up on that."

XXXXXX

"_How much do you have for me?" Ivan grabbed at Lulu._

_ "Here." Lulu threw a couple hundred in his direction._

_ "Is this all?" He threw it back in her face. "I told you Spencer, if you wanted my help, you were going to make it worthwhile. Now, get over here."_

_ Lulu stepped towards him close enough for him to grab her into an unwanted kiss. She struggled to pull herself away causing him to slap her. _

_ "Are you forgetting what you have at stake?" He questioned her. "It's sad, really, your once powerful detective brother now wasting away in a prison cell. If you don't give me what I want…"_

_ "Enough!" Michael yelled out watching his boss manhandle his cousin._

_ "Don't go growing a conscience now Corinthos. Not when the hit list you have going mirrors that of the late Jason Morgan; that was your goal, right? To prove to your daddy that you could be just like him?" _

_ Michael pulled out the gun he had on him. "If I was really like him I would have done this a long time ago."_

_ "You're not going to pull the trigger." Ivan replied softly as he pushed Lulu to the floor and took out his pistol. "Somewhere in there is the boy that wants to protect his brother and sister; you can't do if you're dead. That's right, Corinthos." He reacted to Michael dropping his weapon. "Now go do whatever it is you do; I'll call you if I need anything."_

_ Carly walked over to where the gun was dropped and attempted to pick it up._

"_That's not going to work." BJ reminded her._

_ "What did he mean the 'late' Jason Morgan?" Carly asked her._

_ "I'm getting to that, but there's one more stop first." BJ held Carly's hand to bring her to the next location._

_ "No; I can't be here." Carly resisted as she saw the gates of Shadybrook sanitarium. BJ kept her grasp and walked her inside to a room; outside the door was a file with the name 'Spencer' on it. "What's Michael doing here?" She asked watching her son go inside._

_ "I'm sorry, Grandma. I know this is all my fault." Carly heard her son say. She went inside to find her mother sitting in a rocking chair staring out into an abyss. "Mama was counting on me to be strong; to hold the family together, but I couldn't do it. It was easier to let vengeance get the better of me. I felt it was my right; my destiny to destroy anyone that threatened the people I cared about, but in the process, I hurt everyone." _

_ A tear fell from Carly's eye. "No, Michael, you didn't…"_

_ "Carly, come on." BJ pulled on her arm._

_ "But…" She replied wanting to console her son._

_ "One more." BJ replied before bringing her to the entrance of the Quartermaine crypt._

_ "I don't need to go in there." Carly objected. "I get it, my children need me."_

_ "You still need to…" She said dragging her through the grounds._

_ "No; I don't. I know what you're going to show me." She replied holding her hands over her eyes._

_ "Carly, look." She instructed. _

_ "No!"_

_ "Oh, come on, I'm the seven-year-old." BJ ridiculed her. Slowly Carly drew her hands away to see Jason's name listed over Emily's._

_ "March 3__rd__, 2010." Carly repeated the date listed. "That's only a month…"_

_ "About a month and a half from today." BJ confirmed. "He stopped caring, slipped back into the business, and was confronted with a psycho that was obsessed with him. Jason gave up; he let this Franco guy get the better of him."_

_ "Franco?" Carly questioned._

_ "An 'artist' that recently escaped Pentonville. It's Michael that eventually took him down, thus starting his slip into the life of crime. I told you, it's a ripple effect, and it starts now." BJ stressed._

_ "What do you mean it starts now?" Carly questioned. "You mean? This Franco is after Jason?"_

_ "He's setting his plot as we speak, without you Jason is rendered defenseless."_

_ Carly couldn't imagine seeing Jason Morgan powerless and she didn't want to. She had witnessed enough; seeing his name carved on the plague was enough._

_ "Are you ready?" BJ asked noticing the spark of determination return._

_ "Thank you for your help." Carly offered her sister a hug. "I know we've never met before…"_

_ "I love you too. Just take care of our family." BJ returned the sentiment. "And tell mama I'm always with her."_

_ "Will do." Carly grinned. Moments later she was back in the hospital room looking down at the scene. Jason was hanging onto her hand begging her to wake up. _

"Carly, I know I'm asking for a lot, but I don't think you have any comprehension of how much I need you; how much your family needs you to be okay. I will promise you the biggest, most extravagant wedding you can dream up if you just come back to me."

Her head repositioned on the pillow.

"Carly!" He responded to the first voluntary movement he had seen her make in days. "Carly, come on!" He urged.


	27. Chapter 27

"I thought you might need this." Jax said handing Alexis a cup of coffee. She continued to sit at her daughter's bedside silently praying for her recovery. He wrapped his arms around her hoping to provide comfort.

"Where are the kids?" She asked him.

"I brought Britni over her grandmother's place and the others are out with Dante; which gave me the opportunity to spend some time with you."

"Robin is working on the antidote now." Alexis explained hanging onto the hope that came with discovery of the toxin.

"That's wonderful." Jax encouraged. "She's strong, Alexis, she'll hang on."

"Just keep telling me that." Alexis requested.

"As often as you would like." He replied kissing the top of her head.

"How is Kristina holding up? I could tell she was upset and wanted…"

"She's okay; I think Damon coming by really helped, well that and…"

"And what?" Alexis asked noticing his voice trail off.

"And nothing; right now this is where your focus needs to be." Jax assured her.

"There's not a whole lot I can do for Sam besides sit here; if you have information that has the potential of distracting me then spill."

"Okay… Carly and Jerry survived the ship wreck."

"What?" Alexis reacted. "How? When? Where?..."

"All very appropriate questions; do you recall that phone call I got while we were at the prosecutor's office?"

"Vaguely; that was Carly?"

"Jerry." He answered. "Jerry wanted me to cover for him again."

"I don't understand why you kept it a secret; Jax, you didn't do it, did you?"

"What? Cover for him? No, of course not. My so called brother allowed Carly's entire family to believe she was dead. He capitalized on a head injury that cost her memory and prevented her from getting the medical attention she needed."

"Have you spoken with Carly?" Alexis asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Lucky questioned overhearing Alexis' question. "Jax, why would Alexis ask if you've…?"

"No; I haven't. She's been in critical condition in a hospital in Tasmania, Australia. Patrick went to operate, and Jason has been with her. According to Michael despite complications with surgery she is stable but unresponsive."

Lucky sat for a moment in shock before replying. "Who knows?"

"I accidently let it slip it to the kids last night. The only other person I have told is Olivia." Jax answered.

"So Aunt Bobbie doesn't..?"

"No." Jax shook his head. "I didn't want anyone knowing without being sure that she was going to make it back home. Of course Morgan has pointed out that I was preventing him from praying for her recovery, and Kristina has taken it as proof that miracles can happen. So in retrospect all I was doing was making the situation worse."

"That's only if miracles can happen and she does survive." Lucky responded as he sat on the open chair next to his girlfriend sounding not so convinced.

XXXXXX

"Stella, hi." Johnny greeted her a bit un-expectantly as he brought in the order. "I didn't know you…"

"There's plenty." Sonny assured her. It was Claudia's idea to bring her in on the celebration and it worked out that she had the evening off from work. Ric brought the order into the kitchen to plate the meal.

"I don't mean to impose." Stella immediately replied.

"You're not imposing; this wouldn't be a celebration without you." Claudia declared before turning to her brother. "And what took you so long at the MetroCourt?"

"The order wasn't quite ready when I got there so I had a drink." He explained.

Claudia looked at him perplexed and worried. He seemed confident that he had no qualms in taking his father's life, but she wondered if there was anything buried. "In a fifteen minute wait, you went to the bar to have a drink? Are you sure everything is okay?"

Johnny snickered as he realized what she was imagining. "Well, I wasn't exactly by myself."

"Are you and Olivia ironing things out?" Sonny prodded.

"No; the last time I talked to her it was apparent that whatever was between us is over." Johnny replied somberly. Claudia fought to not make a face in reaction. "Actually, it was Caitlyn who sent her congratulations, and she was asking me how you and Ali were doing?"

"Ali is doing great; of course I can't keep up with her on the walks anymore." Stella smirked. "I honestly can't think of a way to thank her for bringing her in and taking such good care of her."

"Maybe I can." Claudia replied as she internally plotted.

"Claudia, no! Whatever you are thinking, stop now." Johnny begged.

"I don't know what you are talking about." She replied as innocently as she could. "You make it sound like I have control over anything; I'm stuck here, remember?"

"Yeah; that's what I'm worried about. You stuck here with your plots keeping you company as your husband is single-handedly running the company from the office because obviously he can't do it from cop central going on out here."

"If you would take your rightful place then my husband wouldn't have to do it single-handedly." Claudia rebutted.

"This conversation needs to stop right now." Ric interrupted. "If we lead the cops to believe any illegal activity is going on under this roof than the deal is off and Claudia and her child are going to sing-sing."

"Let's get some food." Sonny directed them to the dinning room.

"Have you been able to see Joey much?" Claudia asked Stella as they took their seats.

"Not much; there are only so many excuses he can use to see the nurse."

"How's the wound healing?" Sonny questioned.

"A little too nicely." She kidded. "He's doing okay. So far there hasn't been any resistance since the passing of Zacchara."

"I bet you're regretting not eloping when you had the chance." Johnny teased her.

"Possibly; a little." Stella smirked.

XXXXXX

"How was work?" Laura asked her daughter as she rubbed Lulu's back after finding her in her bedroom crying.

"I can't do it; everything reminds me of her." She cried. Just being in the hotel made her miss Carly, and then there were the models and advertisers making crazy demands that she could care less about. "Maxie is trying to be understanding, but she had to take the phone away about six times."

"Maxie knows what it's like to lose someone so close." Laura reminded her.

"I know." Lulu replied as she started to calm down and then went to grab something from her purse. "Ah, shit." She reacted as she dumped the last pill into her palm.

"Lulu, how many of these are you taking?" Laura questioned as she checked the dosage.

"Every couple of hours, like it says." She replied.

"This prescription was supposed to last through Friday." Her mother showed her, meaning she was about two days off.

"I may have had a couple extra here and there." Lulu replied. Since receiving permission from Lainey the night of the memorial Lulu had snuck in a few extras when feeling overwhelmed.

"I know how much she meant to you, but I'm not going to lie and say I'm not worried. Addiction runs deep in this family…"

"I'm not addicted." Lulu assured her. "It just helped take the edge off, but I swear, no more. I'm done."

Laura nodded her head in agreement. "I think that's a good idea. Just let me know if there's anything I can do."

"Okay; I'm okay. Isn't our turn to watch the boys tonight?"

"Yes; Liz is pulling a double. I need to pick them up from daycare."

"I can do that." Lulu volunteered.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. It'll give me the chance to see Matt, and I haven't visited Lucky or Sam since she got back into town."

"Sam isn't doing very well right now." Laura warned her.

Lulu nodded. "Which just means Lucky could use the support that much more."

XXXXXX

"Michael, checking your phone every couple of seconds isn't going to make it ring." Dante reminded him. They were seated at the booth as Kristina and Molly played in the maze and Morgan got caught up on a game at Chuck-e-Cheese. Dante was hoping the atmosphere would distract all of them.

"Do you know what's sad? I'm trying to hear her voice in my head and I can't. It's only been two weeks since I last heard it, and I can't…"

"Jason said that as soon as she's able he'll have her call."

"What if…"

"Don't. There is no 'if' there's 'when'. When she is able, until then you and I need to make sure that they are taken care of." Dante pointed at their siblings.

"Jason didn't say what happened to Jerry." Michael pointed out.

"Rest assured Jerry's not an issue anymore." Dante replied. There wasn't much he could be certain of, but that he knew without question.

"I still can't believe Jax gave him up even knowing that doing so was leaving an opening for Claudia's release." Michael commented.

"I think the point was to avoid making the same mistake twice. Ric was right; Jerry was the bigger threat and we all knew that. We just didn't want to believe it. Did you know the hearing was today?"

"Dad mentioned that." Michael nodded. "Have you heard how it went?"

"Claudia has a year in house arrest." Dante replied.

"Mom is not going to like that." He shook his head.

"Something tells me you should approach that subject delicately with her."

"Oh no; I'm not going to be the one that tells her. We can leave that to dad, or Jax. Yeah Jax, Jax can do that!"

"Jax can do what?" Kristina asked once her knees were thoroughly bruised from the plastic tunnels. Molly was still playing away in the ball pit.

"Tell mom that Claudia is living under dad's roof with a one year sentence."

"Oh no; I… I think that falls under Jason's jurisdiction. If anyone can keep her calm it's him. Or maybe there's just enough amnesia that Carly doesn't remember who Claudia is or what she did…"

"You're hoping my mother has amnesia?" Michael questioned.

"Not so much that she doesn't remember her kids, but enough that she does attempt murder or… you have to think the risk of another stroke is pretty high."

Dante snickered. "Who is going to tell Jason?"

Kristina and Michael both looked to each other and unanimously replied. "Jax!"

XXXXXX

"Carly." Jason prodded again as he thought he saw her eyelids compress. He raked his hand through her hair. "Baby, come back to me."

She looked up. "You're crying." She replied reaching her arm up to wipe a tear with her finger. Smiling, he took her hand and clutched onto it.

"I missed you; do you know who I am?" He asked as he attempted to press gently the extent of her memory.

"Yeah; I know." Carly assured him.

"What all do you remember?"

"It's fuzzy." She replied. She attempted to un-jumble what she could recall from before she was taken, the things Jerry had told her, and the alternate future BJ had shown her in her unconscious. All the memories coming in at once were making her head spin. "Jerry said something about us being mar…" She recalled as her left hand came up to press against her temple. "Oh God!" She reacted seeing the diamond.

"No; no, no, no." Jason assured her. "That's not what you think."

"Okay, then…?" She questioned him; her unwavering trust in him calmed her instantly.

"This isn't how I wanted to do this." Jason told her with a slight grin. "Carly, I love you, and I don't want another second to go by without you knowing how much I need you by my side."

"Yes!"

"I haven't gotten the question out." He reminded her.

"And yet you've already put the ring on my finger." She rebutted.

"Caroline Leigh, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Jason finished.

After almost twenty years of waiting for Jason Morgan to utter those words Carly was rendered incapable of anything besides a head nod. Once she did Jason bent over to kiss her; the elevation in the cardiac rhythm caused the monitors to go off and staff to come running.

Patrick was the first through the doorway, and as he saw Carly and Jason both smiling he informed the rest of the staff that all was well. Letting out a sigh of relief Patrick responded. "I hoped that I'd see those baby blues before I took off. How are you feeling?"

"On top of the world." She grinned and showed him the ring.

"And somehow I don't think that's the morphine talking." Patrick teased. "Your doctor will be coming in just a moment, but congratulations both of you."

"You're not staying?" Jason asked him.

Patrick shook his head. "It looks like my work here is done, and I have a little girl at home missing her daddy."

"The kids…" Carly replied. "How much do they know?"

"Actually, they know more than most." Jason replied. "Experts were certain that the ship wreck killed you, Carly, there was a memorial. Your mom…"

"My mom thinks I'm dead?"

Jason nodded.

"I have to call her."

"I think that's a good idea." Jason replied. "But I told Michael that he'd be first."


	28. Chapter 28

"Dr. Winters." Lulu ran into Lainey in the hall. "Can I have a moment?"

"Sure, just one. I have an appointment waiting for me." Lainey responded.

"Can I get a refill on the tranquilizer? I know it's not up until Friday, but a couple fell out as I was juggling coffee at work today."

"Do you feel you still need them?" Lainey questioned her.

"Work was hard enough as it was with them; I can't imagine…" She explained.

"Okay; I'll write out a prescription for the rest of the week, but I want you to schedule an appointment with me before I can write out any more."

"Thank you." Lulu replied as Lainey scribbled on her prescription pad. As soon as Lainey left Lulu went to the nurse's station to get pointed in the direction of Sam's room.

"Lulu." She heard from behind her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on my brother before picking up my nephews from daycare." She replied as she saw her boyfriend.

"How was your first day back?" Matt questioned her in a hug.

Lulu shook her head. "I think Maxie should put an ad out for my replacement."

"She wouldn't do that." He told her.

"I know, but that's because we're friends and she knew how she felt after losing Georgie not because it's the best thing for the magazine. I feel like all Maxie is doing is defending me to Benoit."

"I'm sure it's not as bad as you think."

"I didn't even want that job; I hated fashion, but Carly convinced me…" Lulu started to explain. "Okay, I can't do this. Do you know where Sam's room is?"

"It's that way." He pointed down the hall.

"Are you any closer to finding the cure?"

"We're working on it." Matt responded. "Which means I should keep cracking; are you going to be all right?"

"Yes; it's easier with the boys around." She replied as Matt walked her towards the room. Lulu peered through the window to find Lucky, Alexis, and Jax in conversation. "It looks a little crowded."

"It's not a fire hazard, yet." He smirked.

She slowly cracked the door open and listening as discussion ceased. "Don't stop on my account."

"Actually I need to go pick up Britni." Jax stood up. He had told Bobbie that it was only going to be an hour or so. He kissed Alexis before backing away. "Let me know if you need anything."

"Let us know if you hear…" Lucky requested.

"I will." Jax assured him.

"What was that about?" Lulu asked her brother.

"Nothing really."

"I know that's not true. What information would Jax be privy to that you would be interested in knowing?"

"Kristina has been talking to Damon Katsaros. We figure that if Galen comes up with anything he'd tell Nikolas, but we're checking all bases just in case." Alexis explained.

"Oh, well, Matt says they're working on it. How is she doing?" Lulu asked watching Sam's chest rise and fall rhythmically.

"She's hanging on." Lucky replied still clutching on to her hand.

"I came to see if there was anything you needed before picking up the boys?"

Lucky shook his head no. "You're doing it by taking care of them. Just promise me that you're looking out for yourself, too."

Lulu nodded; she didn't want to admit that part of taking care of herself was lying to her doctor to get a prescription she told her mother she wouldn't refill. "Lucky, it's going to work out, it has to."

XXXXXX

"Do you know what I realized about Disney movies?" Bobbie asked cradling Britni.

"Not the slightest idea." Robert replied handing her the bottle.

"The princesses never get to grow up with their mother. Snow White had the wicked witch, Aura was sent to live with the fairies, Cinderella lost both parents and was brought up the horrible step-mom; Ariel, Belle, and Jasmine all only had a father."

"According to the story they all lived happily ever after." Robert attempted to console her.

"How?" She questioned with so many thoughts in her head that she couldn't put into words. She had known what it was like to grow up without a mother and the harm that was done. "How do you learn what it feels like to experience unconditional love; that bond between a mother and her child…?"

"I think your relationship with BJ proved that it about more than genetics." Robert interrupted her. "One way or another, this girl is going to know unconditional, unrelenting love and she's going to get her happily ever after."

"She misses Carly." Bobbie observed.

"Of course she does, but have you already given up on your promise to BJ?"

"You don't think I'm crazy for believing?"

"For believing you spoke to BJ or that you believe Carly may be out there somewhere?" He questioned.

"Both." She replied.

He shook his head no. "My boat exploded and here I am."

"I just wish there was some kind of sign." Bobbie started to tear up.

"I thought that was what BJ showing up was."

"Maybe I just need something a little more concrete."

XXXXXX

"You know, I kind of feel like Jax gets the short end of the stick here." Dante teased Michael and Kristina.

"He has a point." Kristina looked to Michael.

"Yeah; I mean, he's really the only one that stuck around which has been great for Morgan… and you too, of course." Michael praised Dante. "Yet, I still can't help but believe we wouldn't be in this mess if Jax hadn't continually put his brother first."

"I would do the same for you or Morgan." Dante defended him. "Not that I can imagine either one of you turning into a Jerry Jacks, but I don't think I could ever turn my back on you, and we didn't grow up together."

"As much as I appreciate that can I put a request out there that if I ever do get crazy enough to hold a hotel hostage and randomly shoot people, or strap a woman to a boat rigged to blow up, or become obsessive enough to take a woman from her family and make them believe she's dead will one of you put me out of my misery?"

"Sorry." Kristina shrugged. "I'll drive you to counseling, though."

"Oh, gee, thanks." He snickered as his phone starting ringing.

"Michael, who is it?" She asked noticing his face go pale.

"It's Jason's number."

"Answer it!" Dante replied.

"I can't, what if…" Michael started. Dante stole the phone to pick up the call and place it next to his brother's ear.

"Michael?" Carly replied over the receiver.

"Mom?" Michael started to cry. "Mom, is that really you?"

"Yes, Mr. Man, who else would it be?"

"You're okay, right? I mean, you're going to be okay? This isn't…"

"I'm okay. Dr. Drake did a good job of fixing me up. Dr. Brown wants to keep me a couple days for recovery and observation but then I'm coming home." She assured him. As Michael was talking to his mom Kristina ran off to find Morgan. Morgan was in the middle of a level but left immediately as soon as he heard Carly was on the phone.

"You're coming home, for good?"

"Or until Jason and I figure out what we're doing for a honeymoon, but yes, no treatments to dart off to, no obsessed brother-in-laws to worry about. I can't wait to see you, I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." He replied wiping away the last of his tears. "So, honeymoon, does that mean Jason finally found the kahonas to propose to you?"

"It's about time, right?" Carly teased as she winked to Jason.

"Only about eighteen years past due." Michael kidded back. "Mom, I really don't want to get off the phone right now, but I think Morgan is about 2 seconds away from tackling me for it."

She laughed at the image. "Let me talk to your brother."

"I love you, mom."

"I love you, too." She replied before Michael handed the phone over to Morgan. As soon as he did Kristina wrapped her arms around her brother.

"Mama, I knew you were going to be okay. Dante brought us to the sanctuary today and we all lit candles and I prayed extra hard!"

"I felt it." Carly admitted.

"You did?" Morgan pressed.

"Yeah; I did, and Morgan, I am so proud of your strength. Don't ever lose that unrelenting faith you have inside of yourself, do you hear me?"

"Yes mama."

"Good; sweetie, I love you, but I have a couple more calls I need to make. I promise, though, I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Okay, I love you, too." Morgan replied before hanging up.

XXXXX

"No; I got this." Zander said pulling the check away from her.

"Thank you." Caitlyn replied gracefully.

"No; thank you for agreeing to meet me on such late notice. I'm sure there's more interesting things to do than hang out with your big brother."

"Well, I did get an enticing invitation to Chuck-e-Cheese." She smirked. "But I think it worked out better this way. Zander, I missed out on 24-years with you because my mother got her feelings hurt."

"And our father refused to believe her." He added. Ever since meeting Caitlyn he wondered how things would have been different had she always been a part of his life. After Peter died he felt alone in the world; he got involved with some shady characters that eventually got him tripped up in drug dealing.

"I moved here to find him, and all I got was a tombstone with his name carved on it. I couldn't help to wonder if there was more, and the more a dug the worse it got. Peter was gone, you were gone… I really did start to believe there was no one."

"Well, kiddo, you don't have to worry about that anymore. You're not getting rid of me." He promised.

"Kiddo?" She laughed.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"No." Caitlyn shook her head. "How long have you and Alexis been close?"

"A while, I don't know. Besides Emily she was one of the first in town to really notice the good in me. She helped me out of a few rough spots. Believe it or not she also started dating dad for a bit."

"Oh really?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Yeah, personally, I think the reason it didn't work was that he wasn't dangerous enough for her."

"Well, wasn't Helena like a mother figure to her?"

"I guess, kind of, more the evil step-mom, why?" He inquired what that had to do with anything.

"When you grow with a certain level of insanity it's hard to picture yourself living without it."

"Is that why you gravitate towards John Zacchara?" Zander prodded realizing that although his teenage and early adult life was problematic his parents did a good job of ensuring that his early years were as nurturing as possible.

She nodded as she finished the last bite of her dessert. "It could be."

"You do know that you deserve more than that, right? You definitely deserve better than getting yourself shot at."

"He's not a bad person." Caitlyn argued.

"No; maybe not, and I wouldn't have a problem with you being friends with the guy if he wasn't involved in a business where innocent people get hurt; where _you_ have already gotten hurt."

"Would you be here right now if that hadn't happened?"

"I don't know; that was up to Ric's discretion. I didn't say it didn't work out this time, but we may not be so lucky the next."

"I was going to stand by Dante's decision no matter what it was. It seems kind of hypocritical to say that I can't retain a friendship with Johnny because he's involved in the same business."

"Then don't let that be your reason. Let the reason be that you don't want him blowing a good thing you have going for yourself."

"Okay, thank you for dinner, but I think we should probably let the conversation go now." She replied realizing both were stubborn enough to not relent.

"Fine, I will let it go." Zander held her hand as she stood up realizing it was a lesson she would have to learn by herself.

XXXXXX

After Johnny, Stella, and Ric left Sonny carried Claudia up to the bedroom to shower her with attention.

"That thing can get wet, right?" He asked staring down at the ankle bracelet.

Claudia nodded. "Why, what did you have in mind?"

"I thought we could start with a bubble bath." Sonny replied he had already gotten the water ready to a comfortably warm temperature not was assured to not hurt the baby.

"Only if you join me." Claudia stated pulling off his shirt as they stood in the master bath.

"That was the idea." Sonny smirked allowing her to finish undressing him. Once she had Claudia pulled him into her bare chest and passionately kissed him. She realized that this was the first time she could be with him without some looming threat over her, and it was liberating. Still in his embrace Sonny cradled his wife and brought her into the Jacuzzi tub, and allowed them both in sink into the water in wild abandon.

XXXXXX

Bobbie had finished Britni's bottle, burped, and changed the little girl and for some reason she was still not satisfied. She held her close and bounced attempting to coerce the infant to sleep.

"Not a moment too soon." Robert allowed Jax entrance to the Brownstone.

"How's my princess?" Jax asked.

Bobbie shook her head as she recalled the previous conversation with Robert over the Disney Princess curse. "She's tired, but she's fighting it." Bobbie explained.

"Maybe a car ride is just what the doctor ordered then." Jax suggested. Bobbie reached Britni out to transfer her over to her daddy's grasp.

"Would you like me to get that?" Robert asked of the ringing phone.

"No; I got it." She assured him and raced over. The voicemail had just picked up.

"Mama, oh God, this isn't how I wanted to do this." Bobbie heard from the machine. Recognizing her daughter's voice Bobbie looked back at Robert and Jax to clarify she wasn't imagining it.

"Pick it up." Jax urged her with an overwhelming sigh of relief.

"Carly; Carly are you there?" Bobbie asked once she turned off the voicemail.

"Yeah, mama, I'm here." Carly replied. "Mama, don't cry please. I don't think I can handle that right now."

"I won't." Bobbie promised attempting to swallow down tears of joy. "Where are you, honey? What happened? Do you remember?"

"I'm at the Royal Hobert Hospital in Tasmania, Australia. Jason is here with me right now; I'm actually using his cell phone. I lost my memory after the shipwreck; apparently the trauma caused an aneurysm in my lateral ventricle and the swelling affected my hippocampus, or something. Jerry made me believe I was someone else, but that doesn't matter now. I'm okay; Patrick made sure of that."

"Patrick Drake?" Bobbie clarified.

"Yeah; he did the surgery to bind the aneurysm." Carly explained. "Mama, is that my girl I hear in the background?"

"Her daddy was just coming to pick her up." Bobbie confirmed. "Here let me put the receiver to her ear."

"Britni, it's your mommy." Carly stated once Bobbie gave the okay. "I miss you so much honey, I can't wait to come home and see how much you've grown. Have you been good for daddy?"

Britni cooed at the sound of her mother's voice. "Carly?" Jax picked up.

"Jax." She confirmed.

"I am so sorry…" He attempted to apologize.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. Jax, you are not responsible for your brother's actions, and I know you have shouldered all of the responsibility of looking after my children and I can't tell you how grateful I am for that."

"Have you spoken with Michael?" Jax questioned.

"Yes; I've talked to both Michael and Morgan."

"Carly, are you okay, you sound weak?"

"I'm… getting tired." She admitted feeling light headed. "I'd like to finish up with mama and then call Lulu. Do you think you could reach the rest of the Spencer's, and Olivia… and… Sonny, I think Sonny should probably know?"

"Yeah, don't worry about. Carly, just tell me everything's okay."

"I'm fine; I should be home in a couple days."

Jax nodded and handed the phone back to Bobbie. "Carly, how long have you been awake?" Bobbie asked wondering the strain she was putting on herself.

"About an hour, maybe a little less, Jason told me that everyone assumed I was dead after the accident. I just needed you to know that's not true."

"I appreciate that honey, but take it easy, relax, and when you're ready you have Jason bring you home."

"That's the plan." Carly chuckled. "And then I can show you the ring he put on my finger."

"Well he certainly didn't waste any time."

"I disagree and think he wasted way too much time with that one." Carly laughed.

"I suppose if you look at it that way. Carly, I love you!"

"I love you, too, mama. I'll call you tomorrow."


	29. Chapter 29

Sonny woke up to find the other side of the bed empty. He shot up in a panic until hearing something from the restroom. Standing up, he walked over and knocked on the door. "Claudia, are you in there?"

"I'll be out a minute." She promised in a huff.

"I'm coming in." He warned her.

"No." She pleaded as he opened the door to find her hunched over the toilet. Sonny found a hair binder on the sink and combed through her damp locks to tie them back while kneeling down beside her. "You don't have to do this."

"Yeah, I do." He nodded. It was bad enough that she had to go through this and all he could do was rub her back as she emptied her stomach. Between the waves of nausea Sonny offered his chest for her to rest against. "Was it this bad with Gianna?" Sonny asked realizing that he had missed the entire pregnancy experience. Claudia had been living under his roof, but he was so consumed with suspecting her that he had no clue what she was going through.

"The morning sickness didn't arrive as soon; but there was a good month I spent the first hour of my day hunched over the porcelain goddess." She explained before purging again. Sonny grabbed a damp cloth to wipe away the sweat beading.

"I'm sorry." He apologized for his careless treatment of her.

"It's not your fault. I did everything you accused me of." Claudia replied. She was responsible for his son getting shot, and she did get herself pregnant on purpose.

"It still doesn't excuse me being a jerk to my wife, and the mother of my child, but I swear if it's the last thing I do I'm going to make it up to you."

"You have. Sonny, you forgave me, you stood behind me, and you opened your heart and your home to the both of us." She said rubbing her stomach. Feeling her strength return and the nausea subside Claudia stood up to brush her teeth.

"It doesn't seem like enough." He commented standing behind her checking out her perfect glow in the mirror in front of them.

"It's everything." She replied and turned around to kiss him. "It's everything."

With that they heard a knock on the door. "Boss, Michael is here to see you."

Sonny looked at the time wondering what his son could possibly want at that hour in the morning. "Tell him I'll be right down." He instructed Max, and then turned to his wife. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, it's passed. I'm going to freshen up; go ahead, go see what he wants."

Sonny slipped on a pair of slacks and a dress shirt before heading down the stairs. Max had already offered the eighteen-year-old a mug of coffee that he was sipping on. "Are you feeling all right? You don't look like you've gotten much sleep?"

"I've had a lot on my mind." Michael replied. "Dante told me about the decision; congratulations, both of you."

"Thanks." Sonny replied as they sat awkwardly in the living room. "Michael, I'm happy to see you, always, I couldn't help but wonder…"

"What I'm doing here at seven am? Like I said, I couldn't sleep and Jax thought it was best if I told you and I didn't want to do it over the phone."

Sonny waited for him to come out with 'what' he meant to tell him.

"Jax found out early this week that both Jerry and mom survived the shipwreck. Mom was injured and Jerry used that to control her until Jason showed up. Mom had a seizure and was hospitalized needing immediate surgery. Jax didn't want to say anything until he knew her condition was clear."

Sonny took a breath as he attempted to comprehend what Michael was telling him. "Carly is alive?" He finally uttered.

"She called last night." Michael confirmed. "They are keeping in Australia for a couple days of recovery, but yeah, she's alive."

"Michael, I'm sorry for not believing you." Sonny replied remembering the conversation he had before the memorial about Michael not wanting his father to give up on the search for his mother.

Michael shook his head. "It doesn't matter; she's found, she's safe, and she's coming home."

"You haven't told her about…?"

"No, not yet. Dad, you know I love you right?"

"Of course."

"There's only one way that mom is going to accept this arrangement." Michael explained.

Sonny wasn't sure what he meant by that. He couldn't think of anything that would keep his ex-wife from flying off the handle from the news Claudia was free. "How is that?"

"I can't come here anymore." He replied.

"I don't think I understand. Michael, you're an adult. You can do anything you want." Sonny argued.

"I know, and she would never ask, but this is the way it has to be. It's the only way I know…"

"It's not your job to fix this." Sonny replied realizing that's exactly what he was attempting to do.

"Mom wanted Claudia in jail to get her away from me. She doesn't trust that I'm safe around either one of you!"

"What do you think?"

"I think that I want both you and mom to be happy. Claudia deserves a second chance. I got mine, but if you're asking for complete honesty, no, I don't think anyone is completely safe around you. I would never want Britni around you without me and some other form of security around."

His son's words cut him like a razor's edge, but he couldn't blame him. Michael was shot because he stood to close to him and after all this time that message was sinking in. "Will you at least call?" Sonny requested.

Michael nodded his head. He hoped in time things would be different and he would be able to know the sibling Claudia was carrying.

XXXXXX

Matt came back to the house long enough for a quick nap before he needed to shower and change for his next shift at the hospital; Lulu appeared sound asleep as he crept into the kitchen attempting not to wake her.

"Matt, is that you?" Lulu called down the stairs. As quiet as he tried to be the sound of Cam, Jake, and Spencer getting ready to go to daycare with Granny Laura woke her up.

"I'm in here." He told her while preparing a fresh pot of coffee. Lulu walked into the room with a certain glow. "Is that a smile I see? An actual, genuine, smile?"

"It is." Lulu nodded.

"Okay… you're not…?" He wasn't sure why his first guess was pregnancy.

"No, no, nuh uh, no. No, no, no."

"Wow! Seven. I had no idea you so adamant against the possibility." Matt replied.

"Why, do you want me to be pregnant?" She questioned. Lulu hadn't realized until that moment that the discussion of her abortion had yet to come up. "'Cause I'm really not ready right now, and I'll like to married before we even talk about…"

"I agree." Matt said coming up to her. "When you walked through the door with that grin I just jumped to the wrong conclusion. That's all. So why don't you tell me what inspired that beautiful grin?"

"I got a call last night; a nice reminder that although we don't see them our guardian angels are out there looking out for us." Lulu replied.

"That's quite the call; who was it from?"

"Carly." As she said it Matt dropped his coffee mug on the floor. Cam and Spencer came running to the sound of the crash.

"Oopsie daisy." Jake grinned as he saw the spilt coffee.

"Yep; oopsie daisy." Laura confirmed. "Cam, can you get me the paper towels?"

"Mom, I got that." Lulu replied taking the role of toweling from Cameron.

"What do you mean Carly?" Matt asked still in shock.

"Experts were wrong; she didn't die in that crash." Lulu replied as she looked up at him.

"Honey, are you sure?" Laura questioned her. She too was taken back by the development and feared for her daughter's reasoning.

"Yes; I'm sure. I heard Carly's voice. She called me last night. She was hurt in the crash; and it almost… but BJ brought her back."

"BJ?" Laura inquired.

"Okay, I know what this might sound like." Lulu stepped back.

"It sounds like had a really good dream…" Matt stated.

"She's telling the truth." Luke said coming through the back door. "I came to see if the news had gotten to you." He explained giving his daughter a hug.

Lulu shook her head. "She called me. How did you find out?"

"When I went over for my casual visit to see how my sister was doing she told me. I didn't believe her either until she played the recording of Caroline's voice on the answering machine."

"So she…?"

"Alive." Luke confirmed. "I'm thinking about sending her up against Helena once she gets back."

"Luke!" Laura back handed her ex.

"Granny!" Spencer scolded Laura.

"He deserves that." She whispered to the boys, who then joined in on the assault.

"What? It's worth a shot; seems like they're both invisible. At least Caroline is on our side."

"That's great!" Matt said hugging Lulu as they both ignored Luke's commentary. "But I should get back to the hospital to perform another medical marvel."

"You do that and I promise you an extra special evening." She caught him in a kiss. Nobody wanted to say it, but they knew they were on day three and the sand was running dry in the hour glass.

"Well, if saving a life wasn't enough incentive." He joked as he brought her in for another display of affection.

"Okay, okay, you with the life saving; now!" Luke demanded just about dragging him away from her daughter.

XXXXXX

"Well don't you have a certain pep to your step this morning?" Ric observed of Olivia during breakfast at the Metro Grill.

"I'm in a good mood that not even you can destroy." She jabbed back.

"Why do you feel like I would want to?" Ric posed wondering where the blind hatred came from. "Olivia, what have I ever done to you?"

"It's not what you've done to me, Ric."

"I have a questionable history…"

"Is that what you're calling it?" Olivia sneered back.

"Who, is this town, doesn't? Don't tell me that there's no skeleton's in your closet."

"Skeleton's maybe, but I can guarantee you won't find any pregnant women."

"Ooh, ouch." He reacted to the apparent jab to his panic room days. "I spent a good decade trying to apologize to Carly for what I put her through, and if I could I'd attempt another one…"

"Sounds like you may just get your wish."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean put on those knee pads, Carly's coming home."

XXXXXX

"Ms. Stephens, your order arrived." Alfred announced by placing a box inside her door. Holding up a pair of box cutters he proposed. "Would you care for me to get that?"

Mischa shrugged. "Sure. Any idea when the furniture and paint will get here?"

"They should be arriving this afternoon. Master Nikolas has offered you the use of his study while the movers are present."

"That's very nice of Master Nikolas, any idea if I'm going to see Master Nikolas?" She questioned as condescendingly as it came across to her.

"He should be coming in from his morning ride shortly and breakfast will be served in the dinning hall."

"Thank you." She released him. "Wait, Alfred."

"Yes, Ms. Stephen's." He turned back to face her.

"Has there been any word on Ms. McCall's condition?"

"No change has been reported, ma'am."

"Okay, thank you." She replied still hopeful. "You hear that, little one, your mama's hanging on strong. It's going to be okay."

Mischa drug the box to the walk in closet and started hanging the designer clothes she had ordered. As time ticked for Sam she wondered how long she would be there. Nikolas was quite sure that it would be for the duration of the pregnancy, but she couldn't imagine being anywhere near the same city as Lucky and Alexis if Sam died.

"How was your ride?" Mischa questioned Nikolas as she heard someone approach her door.

"It's a bit crisp out there." Nikolas admitted. "Are you ready for breakfast?"

She came out of her closet in one of the new outfits. "What do you think?"

"I think it was made for you." He admitted. Nikolas almost had turn himself away to how beautiful she looked. She finally had some hair products and make-up to work with.

"Shall we?" Nikolas offered his arm to escort her to the hall.

"When do I get to go on one of these rides of yours?" Mischa posed as they maneuvered through the castle.

"I didn't think that was a good idea in your… condition."

"Condition? It's called pregnancy, maybe, and I happen to know that woman have been riding horses while pregnant for several centuries. Now, I'm not saying I try some competition jumping in my third trimester, but a little ride around the grounds isn't going to hurt me."

"I have an appointment set for you with Dr. Kelly Lee next week. I know it's soon but pregnancy tests are getting more accurate by the hour." Nikolas replied. "If we get the doctor's permission than I would be more than happy to take you out for a tour of the Island."

"And when do I get to meet your son?" Mischa questioned.

"My mother and grandmother have discussed bringing him by this weekend."

"Grandmother?" Mischa questioned wearily.

"Leslie Webber, my maternal grandmother. I would invite the rest of my family, but that's assuming everything goes well today." Nikolas replied.

"Any news from Greece?"

"Helena's men are keeping a tight lip, although General Katsaros is following a possible lead to her location." Nikolas noticed the morose expression. "What is it?"

"Fourteen hours; it takes nine to get from here to Greece. Even if we left now there would be no way to bring me there and the antidote back." Mischa explained as she did the math in her head.

"True, but bringing you back has never been and will never be part of the plan. It still means we have five hours to find it the antidote and ship it here or fourteen for Robin to come up with the solution."

XXXXXX

Carly fought the weight on her eyelids to wake herself up from a deep slumber as she did she smiled to see Jason, her fiancé, sitting next to her with his hand on hers in a much needed nap.

"Mrs. Jacks, how are you feeling this morning?" Dr. Sophia Brown whispered to her.

"I'm okay; I'm still feeling a little foggy." She admitted.

"That's to be expected. We had to chance around your medications a little bit."

"But they are working, right? I'm not going to have to take off for another two weeks for more treatment?" Carly feared.

"No. They're working. You are in remarkably good heath; someone special must really be looking out for you."

"I can't argue with that; in this life and the one hereafter." Carly confirmed.

"I have to admit I was anxious to meet the woman that stole that man's heart away." Sophia pointed towards Jason. "Mrs. Jacks, I doubt he would ever tell you, but he's the reason you're alive. He risked his own beating heart to keep yours going."

Carly snickered. "That's because he knows I'd do the same. I always thought that I needed him, but I think I finally realized just how much he needs me, too."

"There is no doubt in my mind how true that is. I'll have nurse come in a little later to check on your vitals, and breakfast should be served shortly. Mrs. Jacks, it's a pleasure meeting you."

"Please, call me Carly. Nice meeting you, too, and thank you for putting up with him."

"No problem." The doctor snickered.

XXXXXX

"Hello?" Patrick called out to a seemingly empty house after keying in the front entrance. He went directly to the bedroom to see the comforter untouched and then to the nursery to find his baby girl fast asleep.

"Hey Princess, did you miss me?" He questioned as he touched her silky hair.

Startled by the footsteps Ethan got up to see what was going on with a baseball bat in hand. "Get away from the baby!" He demanded until Patrick turned around to show himself. "Oh, sorry man, I didn't know you were home."

"Apparently not." Patrick rolled his eyes. "Although, nice work! Very threatening. What are you doing here?"

"I'm helping Mercedes with her nanny duties." He explained.

"Oh?"

"She's in the guestroom."

"Where's my wife?" Patrick questioned.

"You haven't heard?" Ethan inquired.

"Obviously not." Patrick pressed.

Ethan could tell Patrick's jet-lag wasn't something he wanted to mess with. "Helena made her move. She poisoned Sam and brought her to Greece because apparently Sam is the heir of Valentin Cassadine even though Valentin isn't actually a Cassadine…"

"Yeah, I know that much already. What does that have to do with my wife? Has Helena gone after her?"

"No; Nikolas and I went to find her and in the process ran into a woman who claims to have been implanted with Sam's eggs. The plan was to artificially inseminate her and raise the heir, but we got her instead, and proposed a trade that didn't work out so well."

Patrick impatiently waited for him to get to the part where he explained Robin's whereabouts.

"Helena stuck Sam with some kind of narcotic or toxin or something that is supposed to stop her heart in 72 hours, and your wife has been camped out at the hospital to figure out the solution."

"She's at work?" Patrick reverberated. "You couldn't have started with that?"

"I suppose I could have." Ethan nodded.

"How much time does Sam have left?" Patrick asked a bit calmer now that he knew his wife was okay.

Ethan looked at the clock on the wall behind him. "About 13 hours, 27 minutes, give or take. Where are you going?" He asked watching Patrick dart off.

"To see if I can help. Watch Emma, please?"

"Sure thing." Ethan replied standing in the nursery by himself.


	30. Chapter 30

"Alexis…" Jax attempted to approach her in the chapel without startling her. As he sat in the booth next to her she leaned against him and allowed him to cradle her.

"How are the girls?" She looked up at him to ask.

"They're scared; they miss you and Sam, but I think hearing Carly was okay gave them a healthy dose of faith."

"She is okay then?" Alexis asked him.

"Yeah; full recovery. Just when I didn't think it was possibly, Carly once again proves me wrong. I brought the papers to the courthouse this morning. I figured we should at least get them processed."

"I'm sorry." Alexis clutched his hand.

"Don't be; I think this is the way it's supposed to be. Carly reminded me how to love with no fear, I needed that. I also got a beautiful girl out of the bargain. I can't complain about that." Jax insisted.

"They're precious; I'll tell you that much. Treasure the time you have with her." Alexis advised him.

"Alexis, you made the best decision you could for Sam."

"I screwed up!" She disputed. "If I would have told Lars we could have fought Helena and Mikkos 30-years-ago, and I wouldn't be here now!"

"You were kids." Jax argued.

"His family could have backed us up; the Scorpio's…"

"How could you know that?" Jax questioned her.

"I could have asked. I could have trusted this guy with the truth." She started to cry.

"You were trying to protect him." He attempted to console her.

"Which ended up getting him killed, and sending our daughter off to live with adoptive parents that never taught her how to love herself. Lucky is the first healthy relationship my daughter has ever had, and now…"

"Alexis breathe." He cautioned watching her go into hysterics. "There's still time for this to work out. Sam has learned to love herself; she has found someone to love her, and in nine very short months you very well could be a grandmother."

"Is that supposed to help me breathe?" Alexis laughed.

"Well, that's a start." Jax smirked as he brushed her cheek.

XXXXXX

"Lulu, I didn't expect to see you here today…" Maxie stated. With a big promotion coming up she was more afraid of Lulu being there than not.

"It's okay. I am sorry about yesterday, I wasn't myself, but I got your latte just as you like it." Lulu replied handing one to both Maxie and Clarice who had rolled her eyes at Lulu's entrance. "I've already called the artist's manager and the venue is set for next Saturday."

Maxie took a sip. "This is perfect." She replied surprised. "Lulu, can we talk in the office?"

"Sure." Lulu followed her in.

"What gives?" Maxie questioned.

"I told you; I wasn't myself yesterday. I was…"

"A mess." Maxie answered for her. "But that I understood, this I really don't. This worries me."

"Will it pacify you if I tell you the reason I am not a mess is because I found out last night that my cousin isn't actually gone? That her 'death' was just a set up by an obsessed madman?"

"You know; that should surprise me, but for some reason it doesn't." Maxie replied.

"I'm surprised Spinelli hasn't said anything already."

Maxie sighed. "Yeah… I haven't actually been able to get Spinelli to say much of anything. Between Jason taking off and him blaming himself for what's going on with Sam he's been in a major funk that I can't seem to break him out of. I've tried; I've even taken out the Zenon space girl costume to lift his spirits, but to no avail."

"Why does he blame himself for Sam?" Lulu questioned.

"Because he let out information about the tracking device to Helena which made it possible to get her out of town without being followed… and yeah."

"That's crazy. Helena was going to do what she was going to do no matter what."

"I know that and you know that, but that gets lost in translation when conveying it to Spinelli. Unfortunately I can't think about that right now. If you really are ready for work then great, your first assignment is to call Jason and get him to talk to Spinelli, after that can you pick up the dresses for the shoot tomorrow and make sure that the florist has the order in? I need the photographer scheduled for next Tuesday's open versus closed toe heel article, then grab sushi for lunch and we will discuss this afternoon's projects."

"I'm on it, just as soon as I get back from using the restroom." She replied. "Sorry, two cups of coffee and small bladder."

"Go! Hurry!" Maxie insisted.

Lulu raced into the restroom to take out the bottle from her purse. She lifted her hand to eye level and watched it shake; clutching her fist she talked herself into taking one just as long as the prescription lasted.

XXXXXX

"Have I been gone for so long that you don't recognize the sound of your own sister's voice?" Carly questioned Lucas over the phone. "Yes, it's me, and no, you're not dreaming. I don't want to keep you from class, but… I love you, too."

Jason smiled as he watched Carly end her phone call.

"What are you smirking at?" Carly questioned.

"I saw you on the beach with my very eyes. I went there looking to find you and that same thought entered my head; was that really you or was I just dreaming? I'm still not completely convinced this isn't all just one long elaborate dream I haven't woken up from."

"What do I have to do in order to convince you?" She asked pulling on his arm to bring him closer to her in order to kiss him.

"That's a start." He replied and offered another in reply. It wasn't long before Jason was seated next to her as the groped each other on the hospital bed. Jason basked in the feel of his chest pressed against hers and the smell of lavender from her perfume as he nibbled on her ear. "I love you." He whispered to her. "If this is a dream I don't want to wake up from it."

With that Carly pushed him away from her.

"Carly, what's wrong?"

"What would you have done?" She posed to him

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's just say worst case scenario, my heart gave out on the table and the doctor's weren't able to resuscitate me. I died; what would you have done?" She asked bitterly.

"I don't even want to think about that." Jason replied.

"Tough! I want to hear the answer."

"I don't know. When I thought that it was the slightest possibility you were gone I lost myself; I lost the ambition to keep breathing."

Carly's eyes started welling up as he spoke. "Jase, with the exception of my children you are the single most important person in my life, and with that you have to know you are _just_ as important to them."

"I know, and they mean the world to me too."

"Without me they would need you that much more." She stressed.

"Carly, I don't understand why…"

"I had to come back, I had to keep fighting. I saw the world without me in it. I don't know, call it an 'it's a wonderful life' moment, but that was not a world I wanted my kids living and it all started with you giving up. Jason, if anything happens I need to be able to trust you to be there for them."

XXXXXX

Patrick went straight to the lab upon emergence to General Hospital and found his wife frozen looking at a tox screen report.

"What can I do to help?" He offered as he gently approached her.

"I can't do this?" Robin cried as she stood up to lean against him.

"Yes, you can." He encouraged her.

"No." She shook her head and wept. Robin was so tired it hurt to keep her eyes open. "I've run every permutation I can think of; I've tried… Patrick, she's my cousin."

"I know; and you obviously haven't exhausted every combination or you would have found something. So, let's take a look at what you've done and see what we can come up with."

Robin nodded and went to retrieve the paperwork. "Where have you been?" She asked calmly as he muddled through her work.

"Australia." He answered as he kept his eyes peeled for the closest match.

"What were you doing there?" Robin questioned not expecting that answer.

"Saving Carly's life." He answered confidently doing two things at once.

"Nice to see you back, bro." Matt replied as he returned back from doing his rounds.

Patrick held his hand out in a slight wave.

"Let me guess, the all powerful Dr. Patrick Drake is here to steal our thunder and save the day once again?" Matt disparaged.

"I am willing to take all the help I can get." Robin confessed, which was a tell tale sign that she was exhausted.

"Wait, I've seen this drug before." Patrick looked at the chemical make-up of the toxin.

"You have?" Matt questioned.

"Matt, I need a chest x-ray ordered immediately." Patrick replied. Matt stood for a moment to argue before dashing off to do what he was told.

"What did you find?" Robin questioned him instead.

"Helena put you on the wrong track the moment she mentioned an antidote; she meant for you to spend your time looking for the perfect combination just to come up with the appropriate antibody." Patrick explained.

"Instead of what?"

"Instead of looking at the impairment as a whole; Robin, what are the symptoms?"

"Um… excessive fluid in the chest cavity causing difficulty in respiration."

"Which would be?"

"Pleural effusion." Robin shook her head in disgust.

"Exactly; this drug is designed to lower the protein levels in the blood vessels causing congenital heart failure which in tern increased the amount of fluid creating the effusion."

"You mean to tell me all along all we needed to do was…?"

"Pleurodesis." Patrick replied.

"I'll get the solution ready; just get that IV set. Wait, Patrick…" She stopped him for a kiss before he could move.

"What was that for?"

"Welcome home!" She smirked before getting up for her third wind.

XXXXXX

"Matt, what's going on?" Lucky asked as Sam was wheeled from her room. "Did you find something?"

"Patrick thinks he may have." Matt replied.

"Patrick? What? Wh… what did he find? Can you save her?" Lucky threw out questions.

"All I know is that an x-ray was ordered. Lucky, I think he knows what's going on, but right now I just need you to take a seat in the waiting room until somebody is available to explain."

"Okay, sure." Lucky shook his head and then walked to the waiting room alone. "I can do that."

"Would you like company?" Luke asked walking up behind him.

"I suppose; if you're the best that they can offer." Lucky smirked.

"Does this mean the docs are finally doing something?" Luke questioned hoping to open up communication.

"As far as I know it's just a picture of her chest."

"Well that seems a bit unethical." Luke teased.

Lucky couldn't help but laugh. "Thanks dad."

"Anytime, Cowboy." He replied as he sat down next to him.

"So Carly is really okay?" Lucky asked attempting to break the silence.

"It sounds like it. She was able to initiate a conversation with both Barbara Jean and your sister. They both say she's in good mental capacity with no noticeable defect. She was tired, but otherwise… fine."

"That's good." Lucky nodded still fearing his own situation. As he saw Patrick approach the nurse's station Lucky got up to talk to him. "Patrick… did you find the antidote?"

"Yes, or no." Patrick sighed.

"Which is it?" Luke asked for him.

"Technically there is no antidote."

"What does that mean?" Alexis questioned as her and Jax approached.

"That means there's no antidote, but there's a treatment. It requires the use of a chest drain which I would need you to sign off on." Patrick informed Alexis.

"This is going to save my daughter?" She inquired.

"Yeah, this is going to save your daughter." He confirmed. Alexis took the pen and scribbled her signature by the X. "Do whatever you have to."

"We're going to apply a local anesthetic and drainage tube; once the IV is set up I am more than okay with Lucky and Alexis sitting with her for the duration of the treatment."

"So there's no surgery performed?" Jax questioned.

"Besides the insertion of the catheter, no."

"What kinds of risks or side effects are involved?" Lucky asked.

"I won't lie it is painful, but the chemical approach has far fewer ramifications than the surgical." Patrick explained.

Alexis was still stuck on the notion of 'stop talking and do what you have to.' Jax noticed that and gracefully thanked Patrick for the explanation.

"I'll let you know when you can go in." Patrick responded to the prompt.


	31. Chapter 31

"If this is some kind of prompt in an apology for not letting you leave this world, I can tell you, that ain't happening." Jason argued back.

"Jase…"

"No, I've said it before; you need me and I need you. I'm not sure why, I don't think the reason matters at all. It's just how we are."

"The point is that it's about more than just you and me now." Carly replied with her palm rested against Jason's cheek.

He rested his on top holding into to her touch. "And they need us; _both_ of us. You know what really got me wasn't that Jerry physically removed you from your family, I mean he was going to die for that, but when I heard that he lied to you about who you were and… he took away your reason to fight."

Carly shook her head and attempted to hold off tears as she admitted the truth. "I was ready to go. The headaches were so bad, and there was no relief; I didn't see the point… If you hadn't found me when you did there's no way that I'd be here. Even if he would have brought me to the hospital…"

"The doctor's wanted to call it and Patrick wouldn't let them." Jason explained.

"Doctor Brown told me you risked yourself…"

"And I would have done it all over again. I'm not going to let you fall."

"Even when I'm the one jumping from the cliff?" Carly questioned.

"Especially then. I love you so much it hurts. You're the first and only person that's ever had the potential to destroy me."

"A girl could get drunk on that kind of power, you know?"

"Yeah, well, I think you've abused it enough for this lifetime." Jason replied as he bent over to kiss her. Carly grabbed on as her hands caressed the back of his head while she enjoyed his taste.

XXXXXX

"What was that for?" Dante smiled as he rolled over on the mattress.

"Do I need a reason to have wild, kinky sex with my boyfriend?" Caitlyn smirked.

"You call that wild and kinky? Intense and inhibited maybe…" Dante critiqued.

"Do you want the chains next time?" She questioned him.

"Huh…" He pondered for a moment. "No, I'm good with passionate. Actually, I was referring to the part where you were here in the middle of the day."

"Oh, that! Class was out by noon and no work this evening." She explained as she was still getting used to the schedule herself.

"So we have the rest of the day?" His eyes lit up.

"Would you like me to take out the handcuffs?"

"Nah, I think I would rather you be kissing me." Dante said pulling her on top of him.

"My, hasn't your endurance improved?" She replied while kissing him.

"Don't answer that." He warned pulling on her arm as she got up to see who was on the other side of the knocking door.

"It could be important." She argued as she threw on a pair of jogging pants and tank top. Dante grumbled something before getting up to do the same. She opened the door to find Molly and Morgan on the other side of it. "Um… hi!"

"Oh good, you're both here." Molly stated enthusiastically.

"I thought you might want some company." Morgan said looking to Dante.

"That's very nice of you." Dante responded. "You could have called."

"I know, but I wanted to come over and give you this as a thank you to both of you for helping me while my mom was gone." Morgan explained passing his brother a picture.

"Wow Morgan, this is awesome!" Dante exclaimed as he showed Caitlyn a drawing of a dog that looked just like Ali.

"I didn't know you could draw?" Caitlyn commented.

"I doodle sometimes; typically when mom says I have to do something besides play video games."

"Well this is really good, thank you." Dante offered.

"You're welcome. We're also here because Molly wanted to ask Caitlyn something."

"What's that?"

"While I was in California my dad got a guitar and started me on lessons. Now that I'm back here I can't see my mom continuing that; so I was hoping that I could come here and you could help me."

"You want me to teach you how to play the guitar behind your mother's back? Why don't you think she would want you to learn?"

"Because she wants me to take up violin or flute; something I can do in the school band or orchestra."

"You don't want that?" Caitlyn inferred.

"No; Morgan has a really great voice, and if we find someone to play the keyboard and drums we can have our own band." Molly explained.

"What kind of music?" Dante asked them.

Simultaneously Morgan answered rock as Molly said pop.

"So are you thinking more like a Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers type of a thing?" Caitlyn questioned.

"The who?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, good choice, great band." Dante spoke up.

"I think that was a question." Caitlyn whispered to him. "So, what were you guys thinking?"

"We were thinking like Vanessa Hudgens meets Zac Effron but not in a romantic way because we're cousins and that's just gross." Molly commented.

"Now I'm lost." Dante confessed.

"High School Musical." Caitlyn attempted to explain.

"Not helping…"

"Do you think you could do it? Can you teach me?" Molly asked her.

"I will, but you have to tell your mother." Caitlyn told her. "Number one, she needs to know where you are, and number two, you need to be able to practice outside of here. You can't do that if you're hiding the fact you own a guitar."

"Okay." Molly said sadly.

"Molly, I'm sure if you just tell her how much you want this she's not going to object." Dante assured her.

"Could you at least help me explain?" Molly asked Caitlyn.

"Yeah; I can do that." She promised.

XXXXXX

Lucky held Sam's hand as the solution went through her. He watched as the fluid drained from the tube and silently prayed this was the answer they were hoping for.

"You said something about heart failure?" Alexis turned to Robin who stood inside the room also hoping to be able to witness the victory.

"Congestive heart failure; is means that the heart can't pump enough blood to support the body's needs; fluid builds up and creates difficulty with breathing. The drug Helena gave her sped up the process." Robin explained.

"What happens to the heart once the fluid has drained?" Lucky questioned.

"It should be easy enough to treat with an ACE inhibitor." Robin replied. "I'm going to have Monica confirm, but I'm confident."

"Robin, I can't thank you enough for the time you've put into this." Alexis offered.

"You don't have to. As if the motivation as a doctor wasn't enough, I just found out that Sam is my family, and actually Patrick is the one that found the solution."

"Only after you put the effort into finding the toxin." Lucky spoke up. "We were all set on some kind of antidote. It just took an unbiased set of eyes to see it from a different vantage point."

Alexis watched as her daughter's head started moving and she let out a moan.

"Sam, hang on a minute and I'm going to remove the respirator, okay?" Robin instructed as her eyes opened. Sam nodded. "It's going to be uncomfortable."

Lucky looked away; he didn't want to have to admit that the idea of watching it made him squeamish, but a gentle clasp on his palm moments later brought him back. "Hey sweetie, how are you doing?"

"Sore." Sam coughed out. "Does this mean I made it?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded as she smiled. "This means you made it."

"So we conquered the first step in taking down Helena." Sam said with a hoarse voice.

"First step? Sam you're not…" Lucky attempted to discourage her.

"I'm not going to let Helena take my child." She interrupted him.

"Don't you think we should let you get stronger before you plot to take down Helena?" Alexis prodded, merely happy to see her daughter conscious.

Still fighting the fluid in her chest Sam sat up in a coughing fit.

"It's okay." Robin warned Lucky as he jumped up.

Sam nodded to Robin's assurance. She could tell the fluid was breaking up and breathing was getting easier. "Lucky, could you get me some ice chips?" She requested. Her throat was dry, achingly so, but she was also looking for an excuse to get him out of there.

Getting the hint Lucky kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back."

"How close was it?" Sam asked her mother as soon as he was gone.

"Closing in on the finals hours, but you held out strong." Alexis answered.

"Did I miss out on anything exciting?"

Alexis laughed to the question. "Depends on your definition of exciting. Robin, do you think you could call Jax and Nikolas and let them know she's alright?" Jax had left the hospital shortly after the procedure started to relieve Michael and Kristina from their baby sitting job.

"Sure, just hit the call button when that's empty." She pointed towards the IV. "Sam, take it easy, okay? And if they get to be too much, let me know."

"Hey!" Alexis objected.

"I will." Sam laughed and coughed at the same time. "So?"

"So, what?"

"What's this exciting news? Come on mom, you have to give me something else to focus on."

"Let's just say you're not the only medical miracle this week." Alexis started to explain.

XXXXXX

Claudia sat in shock as Sonny told her what Michael had come to say. She hated that he was losing everything because of her, and just hoped that he wouldn't turn this around and eventually blame her for it. "Sonny, I am so sorry. Maybe in time he'll change his mind."

"I don't know. I think I'm more afraid that as he spends more time away he'll realize that everyone is right and he's better off without me. Are you even sure you want that girl being raised around me?"

"He's a boy, and yes. I know mistakes have been made by both of us, but as long as we learn from that we can give this guy an amazing life. You have to believe that."

"Have we learned from our mistakes or are we just stepping into bigger ones?" Sonny questioned. He knew that if he was truly sorry for everything that went wrong in Michael's life he wouldn't still be in the business that cost that kid a year of his life.

"You learned to forgive, and I've learned what's most important. It's a step in the right direction." She assured him.

Sonny moved over to kiss her belly. "You hear that? You're stuck with us."

Claudia smiled as she stroked his hair. "Guess what? He and I are in the mood for some tortellini."

"Oh really? Why do I have a feeling I'm walking into a double team situation here?"

Claudia merely pouted.

"Okay; I have this great spinach tortellini recipe, I just have to run out and get a couple of things. Are you going to be okay here?"

"Yeah, I think we can manage a couple hours." She shook her head.

"If you need anything…"

"I'll be fine." She reached up to kiss him.

XXXXXX

"Spinelli, is that you?" Johnny asked as he walked into the coffee shop. He saw Spinelli in front of his laptop with his hair disheveled sipping an orange soda.

"'Tis I." Spinelli confirmed.

"What are you doing?" Johnny asked as it he spotted what looked to be bank accounts.

"Stone Cold has asked to maneuver assets to cover the involvement the White Knight played in abetting the Unhinged Ones retreat." Spinelli answered. After a plea from Lulu to assist in Maxie's efforts to reclaim some sense of purpose Jason found a job for Spinelli to perform.

Johnny had heard around town of Carly's astonishing recovery, but although assumed, no one had known the fate of Jerry Jacks. "You mean Jax helped his brother?"

"His assist was only a plot to secure the location to lead the Master to in order to ensure his demise." Spinelli grinned.

"Wow; I didn't know Jax had it in him, huh?" Johnny pondered. It made him wonder what anyone was capable of when pushed. Jax helped take out his brother; he pulled the trigger on his father. "Have you been able to speak to Carly yourself?"

"Only briefly, but the mere sound of the Valkyrie's voice sent a spark back to the Jackals fading soul as I am sure it must to the Original Blonde One."

"How is Lulu?"

"Maximista was afraid on the emotional toll her cousin's passing was taking on her. The Original Blonde one had been taking considerable time off from employment…"

"That had to be expected. That hotel was Carly's baby, or until she had her baby." Johnny defended her.

"The Jackal agrees; as well, the wreck that left her sibling hospitalized and the fair Samantha taken hostage by the Maleficent One in her treacherous scheme leaving the Goddess imprisoned by medical machinery for the simplistic task of taking breath also compounded the grief the Original Blonde One must have been dealing with…" Spinelli explained as his throat knotted up.

"It sounds like Lulu isn't the only one having trouble coping with…"

"Had the Jackal kept his mouth shut the brave Prince would have been able to follow her Malevolence and ascertained the Goddess before any harm would have befallen her personage."

"Spinelli, it's not your fault. Okay? And believing so isn't going to help anyone. I don't mean to keep you from your project. I was wondering if Sonny was in there." Johnny pointed to the office door.

Spinelli shook his head. "The Jackal overheard Muscle Man and the Bernificent One talking. The Mister Sir was staying home this day to assure that all is it settled for the Vixonella. There was speculation to which the Mister Sir had the knowledge of the Valkyries' grand resurrection. Although the Jackal more wholly fears how the news of the Vixonella's newly dispensed penalty will be taken upon the arrival of Stone Cold and the Valkryie."

"You and me both." Johnny uttered. "Thanks for the heads up."

XXXXXX

"Where did Morgan and Molly go?" Jax questioned Michael who was feeding the baby.

"They said something about Viola taking them over to Dante's." Michael replied. "It was only going to be for a little bit."

"How about your sister?"

Michael shrugged. "As far as I know she's in her room on the phone with Damon. Why? Is there any news on Sam?"

"Yes; and I was hoping we could all be together when I gave it." Jax answered.

"Can you at least tell me now if it's good?"

Jax nodded his head yes.

"Oh, thank God." Michael let out a sigh of relief. "Jax, I talked to mom this afternoon, and if everything checks out they are going to release her tomorrow."

"That's great!"

"I know it is, but I was wondering how that would affect certain living arrangements."

"Unfortunately Alexis and I haven't had the opportunity to discuss that yet, but my preference would be for us to move to the Lakehouse."

"You, Alexis, Kristina, and Molly?" Michael clarified.

"That would be the plan."

"It's going to be different without Krissy around. I've kind of gotten used to having her here." He confessed.

"All of you kids have done an amazing job of looking out for one another, but I can only imagine it's not going to be long before Kristina and Molly are back at Madison."

"That is if Krissy goes back to Madison."

"What do you mean by that?" Jax questioned.

"You didn't hear it from me?" Michael confirmed to which Jax nodded. "She wants to transfer to Briarton. She says it's to get out of dodge from the craziness here."

"And not because of the boy?" He posed. "Of course, she's not wrong for wanting that. I don't know if anyone is really safe here."

"It's getting safer by the moment; with Anthony Zacchara dead, Jerry Jacks… oh, I'm sorry."

"No; don't be sorry. I can't stand what my brother put this family through. You were right if I wouldn't have defended him after the hostage situation at the hotel everything would be different right now."

"I didn't mean to blame you; I was angry, and everything is working out right now. I feel like I owe you an apology and a thank you."

"For what?"

"For going off on you and blaming you when you're the only one that stuck around. Jax, you've done a lot for us, and I know you and I have never seen eye to eye on the issue of my father before now. I appreciate you being around to give Morgan and Britni some stability."

"What do you mean 'before now'?"

"I went over to dad's today to cut him out of my life. It's the only way I know that mom will be okay with Claudia's sentence and it's the best way I know of to protect my siblings. Britni isn't a Corinthos, she doesn't have that Corinthos name that places a target on her back. I don't want her relationship to me be the reason she gets hurt."

"That's amazing Michael, thank you!"


	32. Chapter 32

"So?" Lulu questioned Matt as he stepped through the door. Her heart was sinking thinking about the possibilities.

"She's fine." He confirmed for her. "My brother, fresh off of saving your cousin decided he needed to show boat and save the day again, but no matter how I think we can all take solace in the result."

Lulu wrapped her arms around his neck enough that he was afraid she would choke him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She cried.

"Wow; does this mean I get that surprise you promised?"

"Anything you want." Lulu promised him.

"Are you going to hate me if I tell you all I want is take in and a movie while we cuddle on the couch and call it early?"

"You must be exhausted, huh?"

He nodded. "But do I get a rain check on the extra special evening?"

"I think we can arrange something. What movie?"

"I don't know I'm kind of in the mood for something along the lines of Shaun of the Dead."

"You're kidding, right?"

Matt shrugged. "Army of Darkness."

"Eh…" Lulu let out a high pitched squeal. "Please, no zombies."

"I thought you liked the undead?" He teased her.

"No; I like Vampires, preferably the really pretty ones. If you want horror I'm okay with 'Interview'." She conceded; at least in that case there was something for her to stare at.

"Go ahead, put it in. What do you think; Chinese, Mexican, Jamaican?"

"Oooh enchiladas."

"Mexican it is." Matt smirked as he picked up the phone to place an order. As he did Lulu went into the kitchen to pull out another pill from her purse.

"Lulu, were you putting the movie in?" Matt yelled out when put on hold.

"Yeah, I'm getting something to drink you want something?"

"Sure, I'll take a beer, grab yourself one too."

She opened the fridge to find a few bottles inside the door, and shrugged. 'Can't hurt too much, right?' She posed to herself. 

XXXXXX

"Mommy, when do we get to see daddy again?" Cameron asked Liz as she laid him down for bedtime.

"Soon honey. Sam has been really sick and daddy's been taking care of her, but she's starting to feel better now." Liz explained.

"Did she get the same bug that Jake got?" Cameron asked her. Zander hung back watching her tuck him in.

"No; this was something else."

"That's good 'cause it was really gross; Jake was spitting up and everything."

"That's…. cute." Zander said with wide eyes.

"Welcome to the joys of parenthood." Liz smiled at him. "Okay, honey, time to close those eyes of yours. Nighty night."

"Don't let the bed bugs bite." Cam quoted back to her. "Night night, daddy."

"Night, bud."

Liz slid his covers up to his neck and kissed him on the cheek. Cam wiped it off and closed his eyes allowing Liz and Zander to slip out. Outside of Cam's room Zander put his arms to either side of Liz pinning her to the wall as he kissed her. She gratefully kissed back before inquiring about the motivation.

"I guess just something about the moonlight shining in your hair and creating that sparkle in your eye made me have to have you." He explained.

"I'm not sure that was the moonlight." Liz responded with a kiss of her own.

"Oh?" Zander posed.

She gave an innocent smile initiating him to go for it. Zander picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he brought her to the bedroom.

XXXXXX

"Mom, really, I think you should go home and let Krissy and Molly know that everything is alright and they can visit me in the morning." Sam insisted.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine. Monica ran all the tests; everything is fine, just go home and take of yourself."

"Okay." Alexis submitted. "But I will be back first thing tomorrow."

"She was starting to drive you crazy, wasn't she?" Lucky observed.

"Yeah, a little bit." Sam confessed. "You can invite Nikolas and Mischa in."

She noticed the two standing right outside the door waiting for a prompt which Lucky gladly offered.

"Before you guys say anything." Sam started. "Can I apologize right now for anything my mother or this guy may have said to you?"

"Don't worry about it; I'm just glad to see you're okay." Mischa replied.

"That makes two of us." Nikolas said kissing his cousin's hand.

"How is living in the castle going?" Lucky asked her.

"You mean the mausoleum?" Mischa kidded. "It's fine; it's just kind of weird me being the one that is waited on."

"Are you comfortable there, because if not we can find something…" Sam offered.

"No, it's fine, Master Nikolas, here, is making sure all my needs are met."

"Nice." Lucky laughed to the Alfred impersonation.

Nikolas simply shook his head attempting not to crack a smile instead he proceeded with conversation. "Have the doctor's been able to check you out for any side effects from the drug Grandmother gave you?"

"Done, and done. I have to take something for awhile to make sure my heart stays strong, but I'm exactly worried about that." She replied as she grabbed onto Lucky's hand.

"If there's one trait the Spencer's and Scorpio's share it's heart." Nikolas observed.

"Honestly I'm still trying to wrap my head around the paternity secret." Sam admitted. "Was it coincidence or some kind of cosmic pull that brought my mom and Laertes together without even knowing they shared that same 'dark secret'?"

"I don't know, but Alexis is taking it hard that Laertes is dead because she didn't say anything." Lucky replied. He had spent enough time with Alexis in the last couple of days to understand her motivation.

"It would have been nice to have met him." Sam confessed. "Of course it also gives a whole new understanding to why mom has continually gone after the psychopaths. Speaking of which, Jerry Jacks is dead, right?"

Nikolas looked to Lucky questionably unaware of the current development.

"I haven't heard the confirmation of that, but yeah, I'm assuming he's dead." Lucky shook his head.

"What is the PCPD going to do about that?" Sam asked.

"Not much they can do besides gain a copy of the statement from the AFP and maybe ask Jason and Carly some questions when they get back. Unless Jason confesses, I don't really see it going anywhere."

"Whoa, hold up? Jason and _Carly_ get back?" Nikolas questioned.

Lucky nodded his head. "How are you doing?" He looked directly to Mischa.

"I…I'm fine. Nikolas has an appointment scheduled for next week, it's probably too early to tell anything, but the sooner we know the sooner we can figure out…"

"If you are pregnant would you be willing to carry it to term for us?" Sam requested the hopeful tear in her eye made it impossible for Mischa to turn her down.

"Of course, yeah, but we don't know anything…"

"I do." Sam nodded her head; she was sure of it.

"What do you mean Carly?" Nikolas whispered to Lucky.

XXXXXX

"Sonny, this pasta is incredible." Claudia said as she finished her last bite. He spent the better part of the day making and stuffing the pasta from scratch. When Claudia offered to help he finally conceded to letting her fix the cream sauce and chop the veggies.

"There's more." He offered her.

"Ah… no, we're full." She groaned.

"Hopefully not too full I have some gelato in the freezer for dessert."

"Yum… what flavor?"

"Mocha." He grinned knowing it was her favorite.

"You know, a better person would tell you that you didn't need to spoil me."

"Then I don't want a 'better' person." Sonny smiled. "I want a woman that knows what she wants and will set out to achieve it."

"At all costs? Well, maybe not all." She replied.

"How about we go on a walk of the grounds to let that stomach of yours settle before dessert?" Sonny suggested. He stood over her holding her hand.

"I'd like that." She knew it was the closest she was going to get to being 'out' in a long time. Sonny went to get her coat for her and slip it on. As they passed through the patio exit the on duty guards patted them down before one followed them on the trail. Claudia looked up to the clear sky and Sonny wrapped his arms around her. "God this is beautiful, you can see everything!"

"There's Ursa Major and Minor, Draco, Cepheus, Cassiopeia and their daughter Andromeda." She pointed out.

"Whoa, hold up, where?" Sonny asked trying to follow her finger.

"Do you see the big dipper?" She questioned trying to use his hand to direct him.

"Oh yeah, I see it!"

"Okay, now if you follow the edge of the cup it direct you right to the North Star which is the end of the handle of Ursa Minor or the little dipper."

"Uh huh…" He followed.

"If you follow that East you will come across the Milky Way Galaxy. Do you see how the sky brightens up in a crescent?"

Sonny nodded.

"And right within the Galaxy is Queen Cassiopeia."

"Queen of what?" He asked her.

"Ethiopia; her and King Cepheus ruled together there but her vanity got the better of her when Poseidon caught wind that she was boasting about her and her daughters beauty being greater than that of the sea maidens. Poseidon got angry and sent a sea serpent after the country of Ethiopia who would grab the women and children at the shoreline. The King and Queen went to an oracle to find out how to stop the monster who said the solution was to let Poseidon get revenge by taking their daughter, Andromeda." Claudia explained as she pointed out the family in the sky. "They didn't like it, but feeling it was the best thing for the country they tied Andromeda by the shore, who was fortunately rescued by Perseus, a great Greek hero who was used to killing off sea monsters. According to legend he rode on a Pegasus as he slew the serpent and they got married."

"I had no idea you were into Greek mythology." Sonny commented.

"There's a lot you don't know about me. I grew up in a fortress, but even then I felt completely caved in. So at night when I couldn't sleep I would go out on top balcony and look at the stars and drew out the constellations. During the day I would go the library and figure out what they were and read the stories. It was as though I could live in my own little world… and then Johnny came along and taking care of him became my next obsession."

Sonny just listened with her pressed up against him the sweet scent of her fragrant shampoo in his breath. "How old were you when your father started taking advantage…?"

"It wasn't my dad, although he knew about it and did nothing to stop it."

"Who?" Sonny asked her. Hearing her describe her distaste for being confined, knowing who she was and how she acted out; the abuse was lit up in neon signs.

"Trevor." She pushed down the tears. "I was only eight the first time he came into my room. The first couple times it was only touching. He…" Claudia took a breath. "He wanted me to hold his genitalia and…"

"You don't have to do this." Sonny said holding her closer.

"No; it's okay, I think I need to." She held onto him as she explained more.

XXXXXX

"Who wants some pizza?" Alexis asked coming into the Jacks' house.

"Mom, you're back, how's Sam?" Kristina rushed to her first.

"Sam is doing a lot better. Like I promised the doctor's figured out what was wrong and fixed it."

"See, I told you Robin wouldn't let us down." Molly said to her sister as they followed their mom into the kitchen.

"It was a team effort." Alexis responded. "And we definitely have the numbers on our side. So what have you guys been up to today?"

"Homework mostly." Kristina responded. Although not in school yet she was still keeping up on assignments.

"That's good; how about you Molly?"

"Is that pepperoni?" Morgan asked coming down to the smell of Italian take-out.

"I figured it was a general favorite." Alexis replied while setting up the table. "I don't suppose you know if Jax and Michael are here?"

"They are upstairs allowing mom to sing the baby to sleep." Morgan replied. "It's so cute; Britni smiles every time they put the phone to her ear."

"Was there a doubt in anyone's mind that she was a girl?" Alexis quipped.

"I think that's adorable." Molly responded.

"Well, I suppose, dig in." Alexis allowed them to eat before it got cold. Minutes later Jax and Michael came down with the baby monitor in Jax' hand. "How is Carly?"

"Anxious to get home. How about Sam?" Jax asked.

"Anxious to get me home." She nodded. "She's doing a lot better; it's nice to see some color in her face, but I do think she was trying to get rid of me."

"I don't think she meant to hurt…" Jax attempted to say.

"No, no, it's fine. She was right. I should get a good night's sleep so the girls and I can visit her in the morning."

"Really?" Molly's face lit up.

"Yeah." Alexis replied.

"Do you think she's going to stay with us in the Lakehouse when she gets out?" Molly pressed.

"Huh?"

"Jax was saying…" Kristina started.

"Girls." Jax cut them off. "I'm sorry this isn't how I wanted to bring this up."

"The subject of what's going to happen when Carly and Jason get back?" Alexis questioned. "It's okay, I've been thinking about it too, and Jax I would love it if you moved in with us. I know I would feel safer…"

"Me too." Molly chimed in. Kristina kept her mouth shut because she was hoping to wait for the right time to approach the subject of her transfer. Morgan sat quietly with his pizza feeling sad that the family unit they had going was tearing apart but thrilled that his mom was going to be back. Molly again asked. "Do you think Sam will stay with us?"

"Honey, I'm pretty sure Sam is going to want to stay with Lucky."

"He does really seem to love her." Molly commented. "I wonder when they are going to get married."

"What?" Alexis questioned. She still hadn't told the girls the part of Mischa possibly carrying a baby; Sam and Lucky's baby. She wanted to leave that up to Sam after confirming the implantation worked.

"Well, you have to admit they seem perfect for each other." Kristina interjected. "Actually, it seems like everyone is finding the person they were meant to share their life with. Now if people would just play their cards right we'll have a great spring wedding season."

"Yeah; when are you two going to tie the knot?" Morgan asked.

"Oh wow, you know. We've both tried the marriage thing before…" Alexis started. "I think it's best that we just not…"

"I agree." Jax shook his head. He was satisfied with where they were, and especially with him marriage always seemed to be the beginning of the end.

XXXXXX

Liz rested comfortably on Zander's chest as they both watched the movie showing on the lifetime channel.

"You can change it if you want." Elizabeth insisted as she traced her finger against his chest.

He shook his head no. "Nah, this is fine." He replied enjoying just being there.

"Mommy, daddy!" They heard a faint cry from Cam's room.

"I got it." Zander insisted before kissing the top of Liz' head and adjusting himself free. She smiled as she watched his parental instincts take over. He went to Cam's room to find him hunched in a ball. "Hey buddy, what's up?"

"I don't feel well." Cameron replied.

"You don't feel well?" Zander repeated.

"My tummy hurts." He stated. Zander transferred him over to his lap and put the back of his hand to the boy's forehead. "You do feel warm. Let's get a thermometer."

"Daddy." The boy started to cry. "I'm going to throw up."

"Can you wait until we get you to the bathroom?" Zander asked starting to pick him up.

Cam started nodded his head yes before thrashing it no and spitting up over Zander and his Thomas the Steam Engine sheets which caused him to cry harder. Zander sat back down on a clean spot and gently ran his hand through his son's hair. "Honey, it's okay." He kept repeating.

Hearing her son crying Liz came to see what was wrong. When she walked in and Cam looked at her and cried. "I got sick."

"Yeah, I see that. Do you want me to take him?" Liz asked.

"Can you just get me a damp towel?" Zander requested.

"Yeah." She complied. Zander picked up the boy to follow her into the restroom.

"Cam, can you sit down?" She patted on the toilet to take his temp putting the thermometer in his ear while Zander washed his chest off.

"How bad?" He asked after it was read.

"99.7, I think you got the bug, bud." She told him.

"What's going on?" Spencer asked standing outside the door after being woken up by the crying.

"Nothing, honey." Liz replied. "Here, why don't I take you back to bed? Cam can you stay here with dad until I can change your bedding?"

Cameron held out his arms for Zander to pick him up. The little boys head rested under his chin while Zander rubbed his back. "Daddy, will you stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, I can do that." He assured him. "Anything you want."

Cam's eyes started to sink as Zander held him.

"You're a natural." Liz replied from the doorway taking in the sight of father and son bonding.

"So this is what parenting is all about?" She nodded to his question. "He wanted me to stay with him tonight."

"The bed is set, and I have a bucket in there if he needs it."

Zander reached over to kiss Liz before bringing a sleeping Cam back into his room. He sat on his bed with his legs stretched out and put a pillow against the wall to rest his head against. Every so often throughout the night he checked the boy's forehead to make sure the temperature wasn't rising.


	33. Chapter 33

"How is it going?" Liz asked Zander, coming into the room as the sun came up.

Zander pressed his hand into the knot forming in his shoulder. "It's fine. I called work and got the day off; I also let the school know he wouldn't be in today."

"You really didn't have to do that." She said coming over to message his shoulder. "I could have taken it."

"Yeah, but I know how short staffed the nurses have been. Besides I can run in and switch the tapes when you get off." He explained.

"Has he been okay?" She asked feeling Cam's forehead for herself.

"He woke up a couple of times. Is there anything I should make sure he's getting?"

"Make sure he's getting plenty of water and there's some Gatorade in the fridge. I'd suggest toast for breakfast and maybe some chicken noodle soup for lunch. I should see if we have any."

"I can have Caitlyn bring some over if we don't." Zander insisted.

"Thank you." Liz offered with a kiss. "I'm going to take Spencer and Jake to daycare, but if you need anything here just have me paged."

"Mommy…" Cam started to wake up.

"How's your tummy?" She asked him.

"It's still icky." The six-year-old replied.

"Ooh." Her heart sunk. "Honey, I'm going to be right back with some medicine but then I have to take Spencer and Jake to daycare, and daddy is going to stay with you, okay?"

Cam nodded his head. She took the bucket to rinse it out before coming back with the medicine. Cameron scrunched his nose up and shook his head as she attempted to put it in his mouth.

"Come on, it's going to make you feel better, and bring your fever down." She told him.

"Nuh uh." He shook his head.

"Just a little, bud." Zander encouraged him. As he did Cam opened his mouth a little for his mom to slip the medicine in his mouth. "See, that wasn't so bad."

Cam made a face as he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"You be good for your daddy." Liz gave Cam a hug and then reached over to lock lips with Zander. "I love you both."

XXXXXX

"Look what we got you." Molly showed Sam the stuffed bear they got from the gift shop.

"It's adorable, Molly, thank you. Give your big sister a hug." Sam said reaching out her arms to allow the eight-year-old in.

"We got here a little before visiting hours started." Kristina confessed explaining the flowers and teddy bear they brought for her.

"Well, it's perfect. I love it."

"Where did Lucky go?" Alexis asked her.

"I asked him to grab me some coffee and one of those cream cheese filled Danishes from the café." Sam explained.

"It's good to see that your appetite is coming back." Alexis replied.

"When do you get to go home?" Molly asked.

"I hope soon; the doctor's haven't told me yet."

"You can stay with us. We're moving back to the Lakehouse today." Molly explained.

"Oh, um… that's nice, but…" Sam replied.

"We tried telling her that you would be staying with Lucky." Kristina interjected.

"Yeah, it's just that I don't know if Helena might still be after me and I don't want to do something that would put you in danger." Sam explained to Molly.

"But you were at Lucky's the last time when you got hurt." Molly responded.

"True, yeah, but now that we know what's going on and who she's after and going to be extra carefully guarded so she can't do anything to hurt me again. Besides, aren't you two going to school soon?"

"On Monday." Alexis confirmed.

"Yeah, about that mom…" Kristina started. The look on Alexis' face suggested that she didn't want to hear anymore. "I was looking online to see what it would take to transfer and all I would need is a copy of my extraordinary transcript, a letter of recommendation from a teacher and my parents to sign off on my application."

"Transfer? Transfer to where?" Both Alexis and Sam's jaws dropped.

"Briarton-Griggs, and before you say no I have put a lot of thought into this. It's not just about a boy. It's a really school, you should know, you went there; and I think that being away from the craziness here could help me focus on my studies."

"Kristina…"

"Please, just don't say no." She pleaded.

"Okay, I will _think_ about it, but not here." Alexis replied stunned. "Any other confessions I should know about?"

Molly looked down and shyly answered. "Caitlyn has agreed to give me guitar lessons; If you agree, if course."

Sam laughed at that one, knowing the rock and the hard place Alexis was standing behind.

"She's not even going to charge me for it." Molly added.

"Considering your father bought you the thing I can't very well say no, can I?" Alexis shook her head.

"Thank you, mommy, thank you!"

"You?" Alexis asked Sam

"Hey, you already know mine." Sam laughed and then mouthed 'grandma' for the girls to not see.

XXXXXX

"_I'm sorry, Mr. Morgan, there was nothing more that we could do." The doctor told him sullenly. _

_ "No." He cried. "There has to be something else."_

_ "I wish there was, but we did everything modern medicine would allow. She's gone."_

_ "No, she's not." He ran towards the OR to find her still on the table and face snow white. "Carly, come back to me baby, I need you!" _

_ "Sir, she's gone." The doctor told him from the doorway. He looked back to see a skeleton fade away to nothing. _

"Carly!" He shouted out as he woke. Jason looked out to see her bed empty. "Carly?"

"Jason, what's wrong?" Carly asked coming out of the bathroom in a towel. She walked over to him as he attempted to steady his shallow breathing. As she closed in he wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay baby, it was just a dream! I'm here and I'm okay. You know that, right?"

Jason nodded.

"Good; they are going to be releasing me soon, and then we're going to get on that jet of yours and reunite our family."

He nodded again.

'Must have been some dream.' She thought to herself. "I'm going to dry my hair. Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He finally said snapping out of it. He grabbed her hand as she started to walk away. "Carly…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you!"  
She smirked and gave a little squeeze. "I love you, too."

XXXXXX

Johnny came up from behind Caitlyn as she steadied herself against the wall of the coffee shop with her left fingers placed on her next counting the rate of her heartbeat.

"You okay?" He asked.

She held out her finger to indicate to wait a minute as she nodded. "A new best." She stated once she finished counting.

"Is that cause for celebration?" He asked directing her inside.

"If I'm not going to distract you from doing business."

"Nah." He shook his head. "Hazelnut correct?"

"I'm impressed." She confirmed.

"Do you have a busy day planned?" He asked as he pulled out a seat for her.

"Kind of. I have class this morning, and then during my break I'm going to bring some soup over for my nephew, a water aerobics class at the MetroCourt this afternoon and then a guitar lesson tonight, if she gets her mom's permission." Caitlyn listed. "What about you?"

"A meeting with Sonny and then some maintenance work at the garage. What's going on with Cam?"

"He's not feeling well; some kind of flu bug or something. Zander gets to play daddy and stay home to take care of him. I have to admit, I'm looking forward to seeing the little bugger. I haven't really gotten to since he got back from Paris."

"Well, just stay away from his germ." Johnny made her promise.

"I have my antiseptic in my purse. You wouldn't believe how many germs can fly around a gym." Caitlyn assured him.

"Oh, I bet I could."

"How's your sister?"

"Fine; she wants to meet you sometime."

"Oh?" Caitlyn questioned.

"I told her that you helped Sonny and I find her, and it also may have popped out that I…"

"Confessed your love for me?" She finished. "Is that a plus or a minus to my favor?"

"Normally I would say minus. She's kind of insanely territorial over me, but from everything she has heard she seems to like you."

"Huh." Caitlyn smiled.

"Caity, you're not considering…"

"No." She shook her head. "I care about you, and I want to remain friends with you, but if that's not possible then I understand."

"That's entirely possible." Johnny assured her. "It's actually the way it should be. You deserve more than what I could ever give you.  
"Oh, I don't know. I think you should give yourself more credit than that." She replied before getting up to shower and change before class. "I'll see you around?"

"Absolutely."


	34. Chapter 34

"Claudia, are you okay?" Sonny questioned an apparent dizzy spell as they stood in the shower together.

"Yeah." She nodded clutching onto him for support. The cleansing portion of the endeavor had already been completed as the kissing under the falling water commenced. Condensation ran down the contours of each of their bodies creating a striking gleam.

"Maybe we should lie you down." He suggested.

"And do what to me?" Claudia asked as she nibbled on his chest.

"I mean it; I don't want you to overexert yourself." He pulled back and kissed the top of her soaked head.

"I'm pregnant, we get dizzy." She reminded him.

"You were pretty sick this morning." Sonny pointed out.

"We do that too."

"Please, for me?" He flashed his dimples as he took a step outside the shower offering his hand to guide her out.

"Now you're just not playing fair." She pouted. "Fine; I will eat some breakfast and take it easy the rest of the day."

"Good." He kissed her. "There's some extra pasta for lunch. I have some business to take care of at the office."

"I know." She shook her head understandingly. "I'll see you tonight."

"I will see you, and you." He kissed her exposed belly. Claudia couldn't help but smile to his attachment to this little one. "When is your next doctor's appointment?"

"Next week marks the six week point and the first ultrasound." Claudia smiled. She was nervous about talking to Doctor Lee about the pregnancy due to it being so soon after the miscarriage, but so far everything seemed to be going okay.

"Make sure you write on the calendar; I won't miss it." He promised.

"Okay, now get dressed and attend to this business before you squander away this guy's college fund."

"We wouldn't want that." Sonny shook his head.

"Of course not."

XXXXXX

"Okay…" Lulu responded to the person on the other end. "Of course we can accommodate that; yeah, tell your client that's not a problem."

"Franco's manager?" Maxie asked her.

"Yeah." Lulu shook her head. "This guy seems kind of wacky."

Maxie shrugged. "He's an artist. Benoit said he went to one of his exhibits in France and it was cutting edge, whatever that means. Anyway, this exhibit should bring in a lot of money for the magazine so whatever he wants…"

"I'll make sure it happens." Lulu finished the thought. "Was Spinelli any better last night?"

"What?"

"With Sam's recovery and after speaking with Jason I assumed that everything was being taken care of."

"Oh, yeah." Maxie smirked. "Thank you!"

"All I did was a simple phone call, but Jason made it seem like he had a task that could occupy the Jackal for the afternoon and give him some purpose."

"I'm not going to argue with results. Did you get in touch with that model, God what was her name…?"

"Ms. Thea Breinholst; yes, she's set for the spread." Lulu confirmed.

"Wow, Lulu, I am impressed!" Maxie replied

"Don't sound that shocked."

"Sorry; it's been awhile since you've been on you're 'A' game, and good to see you back."

"Back and better than ever." Lulu nodded.

XXXXXX

"This is nice." Carly commented as she snuggled up against Jason on the jet; their fingers interlocked.

"I won't complain." Jason smirked kissing the back of her head. "Are you nervous?"

"Why? Do I seem nervous?"

"You have your tells." He informed her.

"My tells? What? Are we playing poker now? Do say, what are my tells?"

"Umm…" Jason contemplated telling her. "For one; your voice gets softer."

"My voice gets softer? I thought I got shrilly and rambled."

"That's when you're scared… or excited."

"There's a difference between nervous and scared?" She asked him.

Jason combed his hand through her hair. "With you there is. You also get this knot right here." He said pressing his palm into her neck causing her to groan.

"Oh my God!" She replied in relief as he worked on messaging it out. She had no idea it was there until he pressed on it.

"Care to tell me where the nerves are coming from?"

"They thought I was gone, forever, and now I'm not. I'm coming back and I'm just afraid I'm walking into a bunch of expectations of how I'm supposed to act and what if I can't live up to that?"

"I don't think anyone is expecting…"

"Jason, what if… what if there's brain damage and I can't…"

"Carly, I think we would have known by now if anything…"

"After I was shot I couldn't feel the way I supposed to. Jason, when the ship went down I hit my head hard enough to lose my memory, and then there was the surgery where I hemorrhaged. The probability of traumatic brain injury has to be high, and what if I can't be what I suppose to be to the people that I care about?"

"All those people care about is that you are alive and well. Carly, this isn't like the last time; you're not pretending right now, you weren't pretending when you were on the phone with you kids and your mom. I saw your eyes tear up when you heard your daughter's gurgle. Those connections are real, and if there are any side effects, short or long term, we'll deal with it." Jason assured her. The only thing that mattered to him was that she was there.

"Okay." She nodded her head. "Jase?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think I can handle a big welcome home party right now." She replied honestly.

"Then I will make sure that doesn't happen." He kissed her. As the pilot called it was okay to remove safety belts Carly readjusted herself until her head was cushioned on Jason's lap. He kept playing with the golden strands as she rested and eventually drifted off to sleep.

XXXXXX

Caitlyn knocked on the door to hear a "come in!" yelled from inside. She opened it to find her brother sprawled out on the couch watching television while Cameron napped on his chest.

"Oh, now that's just too cute." She commented as she held out her cell to take a picture. "How's the little guy doing?"

"His stomach seems to have settled a bit." Zander replied as he brushed his hand over Cam's forehead. "He's still warm."

As Zander adjusted his position Cam started waking up. Caitlyn stood back allowing him to get adjust. "Hey buddy."

"Auntie Caity." He replied sounding so small.

"Auntie Caity brought some soup for lunch." Zander explained.

"Which did you want, the noodles or the stars?" Caitlyn asked holding up the cans.

"That one." He replied pointing to the stars.

"Good choice." She nodded her head in agreement. Zander got up to bring the can to the kitchen.

"What else did you get for me?" Cam asked noticing the bag she had brought with her.

"Oh, you think this is for you?" Caitlyn teased him. Cam nodded his head. "Okay, well maybe. I know when I was sick there was only one thing that made me feel better." She said as she pulled out a stuffed puppy.

Cameron smiled as he grabbed to give it a big hug.

"I also thought that maybe instead of watching… is this Days of Our Lives?" She called out into the kitchen.

"It was just background." Zander called back.

"Sure it was. How would you like some X-Men?" She showed him a box set of some old cartoons.

"Yeah!" Cam responded with wide eyes. "Will you watch it with me?"

"Sure; I can squeeze in a couple episodes." She inserted the disk into the player before sitting on the couch and allowing the six-year-old to crawl on her lap.

"My favorite is Wolverine." Cam told her.

"Really? Mine too." She smiled.

"What about you, daddy?" Cam asked Zander as he came in with lunch.

"I liked Gambit." Zander told him setting down a bowl for Cam along with some toast. "Careful, that's hot."

The boy started by ripping off the crust of his toast and dunking it into the broth. Zander smiled as he realized he did the same thing as a kid.

"Oh, I almost forgot the most important part." Caitlyn said as she reached around Cam to get into the bag in order to pull out a pre-made batch of jell-o jigglers. "Dante heard that you weren't feeling well, and made these for you."

"That was very nice of him." Zander commented.

"Blue raspberry is almost my favorite." He replied holding up a blue star. "I like strawberry the most."

"Unfortunately you're not supposed to have red while you're sick." She explained.

"But I'm feeling better now." He replied. "My tummy's not so icky."

"That's good." She assured him.

XXXXXX

"What are you two doing?" Michael asked Morgan and Molly as it looked like they were up to some secret assignment. "Molly, are you packed?"

"Yes. I only have like two bags and a guitar case." Molly insisted.

"We're working on the invitations." Morgan explained.

"Invitations to what?" Michael questioned as he feared he knew the answer.

"Mom's homecoming; we figured that Grandma Bobbie, Grandpa Mike, Lulu, Lucky and Ethan should be there. Oh and Uncle Luke. Which means we should invite Robert, Matt, and Sam; the Quartermaine's should probably get an invite." Morgan listed.

"You haven't spoken to anybody to arrange…"

"No, not yet. Why?" Morgan asked.

"I just got off the phone with Jason. Mom doesn't want a big welcome home party."

"But mom loves parties and everyone is excited to see her."

"She'll see them in her own time, but right now she just wants it to be us; you, me, and Britni." Michael explained.

"Not even Jax?"

"Not right away." Michael replied.

"But why?" Both Molly and Morgan asked.

"Morgan, she's just getting out of the hospital after brain surgery…"

"Isn't that what happened after Thanksgiving? She planned a party then." Morgan interrupted.

'Only because she was going to treatment she feared she may not come back from.' Michael thought to himself. "That was different."

"How?" Morgan pressed.

"Morgan, her memory was completely gone. She had Jerry telling her a fake story about a family and life she didn't have before collapsing and…"

"What?" Morgan asked.

"I'm just saying that it could take some time for mom to adjust, and it's possible that there could be some changes."  
"Like you did with your anger and impulse?"

"Yeah, like that. I don't mean to scare you, and we have spoken with mom already. From what I can tell she's herself, but it's mom's wish to keep it low key for awhile. Jason doesn't think she can handle too many people right now."

"If that's what mom wants…" Morgan reluctantly agreed.

XXXXXX

"Monica is letting me off early. I'm going to drop the Spencer and Jake off at Gram's before coming home." Liz explained over the phone. "I love you, too. See you soon."

"Where's Cam?" Lucky asked over hearing her conversation as he waited for the final tests to come back before giving Sam the okay to be released.

"He's home sick with the bug that Spencer and Jake had caught in France."

"Poor slugger; how bad is it?"

"According to your mom it lasts a couple days, but at the moment Zander says he's okay; sluggish, but his stomach has settled."

"Zander's home with him?" Lucky repeated.

"You sound jealous." Liz observed. "He was just asking last night when he was going to see you next. I told him you were taking care of Sam, but I think he'd appreciate a visit."

"Yeah; of course." Lucky nodded. He had been planning on seeing the boys at Wyndemere the following day as part of the official Cassadine/Spencer/Scorpio bonding time now that they knew Sam was going to be okay, but with Cam sick he figured he should make an extra stop out that way. "Is Jake going to the get-together tomorrow?"

"You mean the 'let's figure out the next step in taking down Helena in a large group setting where we doubt anyone is going to get hurt' meeting?" Liz rephrased it. "Well, technically, it was to set up time for Spencer to see his father, but I suppose…"

"Jake will want to go with Spencer." Liz confirmed. "But Lucky, please keep an eye on him."

"I will, and I will stop by tonight to see Cameron."

"He'd appreciate that."

"Weren't you getting out of here?" Monica asked as she approached the two.

"I was." Liz confirmed.

"How did it go?" Lucky asked of the tests.

"Everything has checked out. She needs to swing by the pharmacy to pick up a prescription on the way home, but she's filling out the release paperwork now." Monica informed him.

Lucky smiled as it seemed everything was finally falling into place.


	35. Chapter 35

Sonny came home to find Claudia napping on the couch with a laptop open.

"You're back." She stated groggily.

"What's this?" He asked her pointing to the screen.

"It's a pregnancy calendar. I just punched in the expected due date which calculated would be around September 9th, and tada we have a week-by-week, day-by-day analysis of what's going on inside of me, and when doctor's appointments should be. And look, in the first trimester it says nausea, dizziness, and fatigue are all natural."

"I knew that already, thanks." Sonny responded sarcastically.

"I'm just saying, it's all right here."

"Do you believe everything you read on the internet?" He asked her snidely.

"No; just the stuff I already knew to be true. Apparently he weighs about .04 ounces at the moment." Claudia showed him.

"All right, since you are dead set on the fact that this is a boy what were you thinking about naming him?" Sonny asked still believing it to be female.

"Giovanni." Claudia replied confidently. "Giovanni Miguel."

Sonny smiled in response. "I'm not entirely sure how she's going to like it." He joked.

"If there was any chance in hell that it was a girl, which it's not, what would you want to name her?"

"I don't know why but I kind of like the name Makayla Graciela." He admitted.

"It's beautiful." She replied. "We're not going to be able to use it, but I appreciate you putting some thought into it."

"Oh, don't be so sure about that." He warned her.

XXXXXX

"Lucky, I don't need to be carried." Sam told him as he held her in his arms to the doorway.

"Maybe not, but until I can get over the image of watching you breath through a machine you are just going to have to get used to it." Lucky insisted as he opened the door.

"Aren't you still recovering from a few broken ribs?" She questioned him.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Laura replied as they came through the door.

"The ribs are fine." He assured them as he let Sam down. "Hell, I'm hoping after a nice long holiday weekend at home I can see about going to work Tuesday."

"Holiday?" Sam questioned as she was fuzzy on what day they were on.

"MLK Jr." He answered.

"Right." She nodded. "I suppose the boys are excited for that."

"I just hope Cam's not sick through the whole thing."

"Me too." Laura agreed feeling horrible for the guy. She was sure he was out of the woods when he didn't catch it right after Jake had.

"Speaking of which do you think you could stay here with Sam while I go over to check on him?" Lucky requested of his mother.

"Wait, I'd like to see him." Sam spoke up.

Lucky shook his head no. "Next time I will make sure of it. He misses you and I know it, but after just getting out of the hospital due to fluid in the lungs and heart problems I don't think it's a good idea if you are hanging around a boy with the stomach flu."

"I agree with him." Laura weighed in. "And yes, I will stay here with her. Actually Lulu should be here shortly so we can do a sort of girl's night in."

"That could be fun." Sam smiled. "What do you say, a little poker?"

"Now there's the Spencer spirit." Laura pointed out. "Absolutely; I know there has to be cards around here somewhere."

"I'll get them." Lucky insisted. That wasn't what he had in mind when 'girl's night' was suggested.

"When does Carly come back?" Sam asked as she realized the last time she had some decent female bonding time was when they went out.

"I think I heard the plane comes in early tomorrow morning." Lucky replied while searching through his games for a deck. "Here we go!"

"My hero." Sam smiled and kissed him as he came over.

"Okay; I should run, but I won't be too long, I promise."

XXXXXX

Molly showed up at Caitlyn's door with her guitar in hand.

"Wow, and I didn't have to say anything?" Caitlyn mused.

"I think Krissy caught her off guard enough that the guitar lessons didn't seem so bad." Molly explained.

"They taught you how to tune it out there?"

"Yep."

"Hi Molly!" Dante stuck his head out from the kitchen. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No; thank you." She respectfully declined. "It's our first night in the Lakehouse with Jax and he was going to grill up some steaks for us."

"That sounds nice; where are Michael, Morgan, and Britni staying tonight?" Dante asked.

"Morgan and Britni are going to Bobbie's, and then they are going to pick Carly and Jason up from the airport in the morning. I think Michael is going out with Alyssa and friends tonight and may be staying by himself at the house."

"By himself, right." Dante uttered sarcastically as he chopped tomato.

Caitlyn shook her head at the comment. "Have you been using a book?"

"This one." Molly pulled out. "And I got to here."

"Wow, you have the first six notes, very nice!"

"Yeah, but that's only if I have the letter written under it." Molly confessed. "I'm not good at sight reading."

"That's okay, it takes time, but do you want to know the secret?" Caitlyn asked her to which Molly nodded. "Do you know what a mnemonic device is?"

"Yeah, that's when you use a word or a phrase to help you remember something; like the planets my very excellent mother just served us nine pizzas. Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto although Pluto isn't considered a planet anymore."

"Exactly; except with music it is every good boy does fine."

"What?" Molly questioned.

"That's your lines starting at the bottom, E, G, B, D, F; the spaces spell out FACE."

On her book Molly wrote out the phrase 'every good boy does fine.'

"And then to practice that you just look at a song and try to read through the notes. It's the early morning guitar practice when you don't want to wake anybody else up."

Molly snickered. "Yeah, Krissy doesn't wake up before noon on the weekends."

"She's a teenager." Caitlyn replied. "All right; why don't you show me what you know?"

The eight-year-old started playing the notes to Ode to Joy; slowing down and speeding up as she knew the section better.

"That's good, but if you're going to play in a band we need to work on the rhythm. These are all pretty much quarter notes so the value is one note per beat just stay with my count."

Caitlyn clapped the beat out as Molly attempted to stay with her. "Good job. Do you want to try this one?" She moved down the page.

"I don't know the notes." Molly replied.

"Sure you do." Caitlyn handed her a pencil. "Which one is that?"

"Every good boy… B!"

"Good, and that?" They went across the first line as Molly wrote the notes above the line. "Okay; now let's just try that first line."

Again Caitlyn clapped out the beat as Molly played. The girl smiled as she got to the end. "I did it."

"Yes you did. Now let's do the next line."

Dante found himself getting caught up watching the lesson having to shake himself out of it to pay attention to the food. It wasn't the music so much as it was watching his girlfriend interact with his little cousin, and the way Molly lit up to the praises as she played.

XXXXXX

"Come in." Liz invited Lucky. "He's in his room waiting for you."

"In his room? I thought you said he was feeling better."

"He was until he woke up from his afternoon nap to a 'rumbling tummy.'" Liz described using the six-year-olds words. "I put him to bed, but promised him to wake him up when you got here."

Hearing the crying in the other room Lucky figured he was awake. He raced back to see him. "What's wrong, bud?"

"Tell Jake to take it back. I don't want to be sick anymore." Cameron cried.

"Oh Cameron." Lucky sat down next to him in order to rub his back. "Nobody wants to be sick, and you certainly don't wish this on your little brother, do you?"

"I guess not." Cam replied. "I felt bad when he had it before."

"And you wished that you could have taken it away, didn't you?"

Cam nodded.

"That's because you love him. You have to know, Cam, that if your mom, daddy Zander, or I could take it away and make all better just like that." Lucky snapped his finger. "We would do it in a heart beat."

"Because you love me?"

"Precisely; unfortunately all we can do is give you medicine and pray you get all better soon."

"Is that what you were doing for Sam?" Cam asked.

"Yep; that was exactly what I was doing for Sam, and guess what? She's all better now."

"Do I get to see her?"

"Soon." He promised his boy.

"Daddy, can you sing me a song?"

"Sure, which one?" Lucky smiled.

"Five Sleepy Heads." Cam requested his favorite lullaby. Lucky couldn't recall the number of occasions he would tuck the boy into that very song and watch his eyelids fall.

"Just like magic." Liz commented from the doorway. "I hope Sam can appreciate what she has; that child of yours…"

"Everything I learned about being a father came from him." Lucky petted Cam's head. "He made so easy."

"I think Zander is finding that true as well."

"Where is he?" Lucky questioned.

"He had to go to the office for a bit, but he should be back shortly."

"Well, then I won't keep you." Lucky replied. He stood up and gave Liz a kiss on the cheek on the way out.

"Lucky, thank you for coming. For his sake." She said before he left.

"Of course."

XXXXXX

Jason stared down mesmerized by the soft grin on her face as she slept. Whatever dream she was having he knew had to be good and he didn't want to do anything to disturb that.

"Attention passengers; we may be experiencing a slight change in air pressure. If this continues to be an issue oxygen masks will be provided for you."

"Jason." She woke up groggy.

"I'm here." He replied combing through her locks.

"My ears are clogged." Carly complained of the pressure.

Jason handed her a bottle of water. "Sometimes the swallowing helps." He advised. "What were you dreaming about?"

"Our wedding." She replied.

"Are you going to hold me to the promise that you can have it as big as you want?" Jason asked her to which she looked at him questioningly. "I guess you didn't hear that."

"I don't want a big wedding." Carly admitted. "I was thinking about having it on the beach in Florida. We can invite our mom's and then the best man and maid of honor. The kids, of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah; I've already done the big formal affair with Jax. I want this just to be about us and the family we're creating."

"Who were you thinking for the witnesses?" Jason asked as he realized in the past it would have always been Sonny, but that ship sailed when he defended the woman responsible for getting _his_ son shot.

"The best man is up to you." Carly replied.

"There's really only one person I can think of that fits that bill."

"Who? Spinelli?"

Jason shook his head no. "Michael."

"It's hard to think him as a young man." She admitted. "I mean, I know he's eighteen and he's had to grow up way before he was supposed to, but I think deep inside he's always going to be my little boy."

"You would have been proud of him; he held it together better than I could."

"I am proud of him; him and Morgan both."

"Who were you thinking?" Jason asked her.

"I don't know; my best friend is already going to be there." She replied as she kissed him.

"So why do we need the title of best man and maid of honor? As long as there are two people over the age of eighteen that can sign off on the marriage certificate we're fine. Between your mom, my mom, and Michael we definitely have that."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"When do you want this to happen?"

"June." She replied decisively. "It will give us plenty of time for the divorce to go through, and that's when the Harry Potter theme park is opening…"

"Well then June it is." He smiled.

XXXXXX

"Michael, are you sure this is okay?" Alyssa asked as they came back to the house after the party.

"As long as you got the okay to stay out from your parents…"

"I told them I was going to Trish'." She explained.

"Then we're fine." Michael replied after closing and locking the door behind him as well as turning on the security system. "Would you like to watch a movie?"

"Nah." She shook her head. "I thought we could… rest."

He nodded and led her up to his room and invited her under the covers.

"I had a good time tonight." She told him.

"Me too." He replied.

"I've missed you!"

"And I you."

Alyssa reached over to give him a simple kiss. As she did he cradled her neck in her palms as they passionately connected lips until she repositioned herself to her straddling his waist as his back was pinned against the mattress. She sat still for a moment in silent contemplation before beginning to remove the buttons that held her blouse together.

Michael reached above him to gently hold it together. "You don't have to do this." He assured her.

"I know." She replied before exposing the bra. He helped her slip the blouse off her shoulders before scooping her into his kiss using the nape of her neck. Her fingers wandered down his chest as she lifted his shirt over his head. He continued kissing her from her lips to her ear and down her neck as it seemed like each touch was magnified ten times in sensory perception.


	36. Chapter 36

"Boss." Max knocked on Sonny's door. "Ms. Davis is here to see you."

Sonny rolled over on the bed.

"It's okay, go for it." Claudia assured him.

"But…" Just when it looked like they were about to have a good morning he was being interrupted.

"It could be important; something about Kristina." Claudia reminded him.

"Okay, but don't move."

"I'm not going anywhere." She replied as she rested her head back. "Now you be good in there." She looked down at her stomach as Sonny left the room.

"How's the wife?" Alexis asked as he made it to the den. Max handed both a coffee mug.

"I know you didn't come here first thing in the morning to discuss that." Sonny responded.

"Just making conversation, but you're right Claudia's welfare is not on the top of my priorities."

"Is everything okay with the girls?" Sonny asked her.

She nodded. "Sam is doing a lot better. Lucky brought her home last night, and Jax and I settled Kristina and Molly in at the Lakehouse. We have guards on duty and Jax had a good security system put into the place."

"Do you still think Helena might be after the girls?"

"I think she still could be after Sam, but the likelier of victims right now is Mischa. Anyway, um… I won't keep you. This visit is actually about Kristina. Kristina approached me yesterday about transferring schools, and after some insightful persuasion a have decided to comply."

"What do you need from me?"

"A signature." She informed him as she handed him a document with a sticky pointed to the X.

"This school is in New Hampshire."

"Yes; it is."

"Are you going to be okay with that?" He questioned; with the time he was already able to spend with his daughter he knew that a transfer probably wasn't going to make a difference.

"Part of the draw is that it takes her out of firing range." Alexis replied. She knew it wasn't going to be easy having her daughter over four hours away, but if that was what Kristina needed to give her life a sense of normalcy she was willing to do it.

Sonny scribbled his name by the x and handed the document back. He felt like that was all he had ever done from Krissy since finding out she was his; a signature for a school field trip or a check for tuition. He never really got the shot to develop that relationship he wanted with her.

"Thank you." Alexis replied as he handed it back.

"Tell her that her father loves her, and he wishes her the best."

"I will." She promised before leaving.

"What's wrong?" Sonny asked after going upstairs to find Claudia with her arms wrapped around her waist breathing shallowly.

She shook her head. "Morning sickness getting the better of me."

"Claudia if you're feeling sick then just…" He knew she was trying to stay strong around him.

"Sonny, you shouldn't have to be dealing with this."

"Are you kidding? Claudia, I've never gotten to have this before. I've never had the chance to be there for everything. I know some parts are more flattering then others, but we are in this together. I wish I could take some of the discomfort and nausea from you, but…"

"Hold that thought." She cautioned him before rushing away.

"Never?" Claudia asked him as he followed her to the restroom. He knelt down next to her rubbing her back.

"The closest I got was with Morgan." He explained. "But then Carly was kidnapped and chained to the wall. I went through months not knowing if my wife and child were even alive, and then there was the time apart while trapped on the yacht. After Morgan was born it was Jason and Courtney watching over him for the first couple weeks and after the shooting things between me and Carly were never the same.

"Dante I just found out about and Kristina I didn't know for several years she was even mine. Even after that Alexis did everything in her power to keep her away from me. I just found out that Kristina wants to go to school in New Hampshire; she's not even going to be in the same State anymore."

Claudia rested her head back against her husband's chest. "I'm not going to do that to you. This child is going to be our pride and joy; he's going to know you for the wonderful man I know you are."

"You don't worry about the business?" Sonny asked her as they interlocked fingers.

"I hope he's as smart and savvy in business as you are. Don't get me wrong we're bound to make mistakes, but I know we're not going to repeat the sins of our fathers." She replied.

XXXXXX

Caitlyn sprinted through the crisp winter air trying to fight off the demanding pressure against her lungs for as long as she could.

"Are you going to be okay?" Johnny asked her as he found her panting in the park holding her weight up from the side of a bench.

She shook her head yes.

"Do you mind if I wait here to make sure of that?" He pressed not liking the look of her flushed cheeks. As soon as her heart beat slowed down enough Caitlyn took a seat and offered Johnny the one next to her. "How did your afternoon go?"

"It was good."

"Tell me you're not getting Cam's bug."

"I'm not getting Cam's bug." She assured him. "You try sprinting with the wind in your face and see how it feels."

"Ah… no!" He chuckled. "I will leave that to you, but you do know it is okay to take a day off, or I don't know, try an inside track."

"But that's cheating." Caitlyn joked in attempts to show him all was well.

Johnny shook his head. "Are you always this stubborn?"

"Yes." She answered more honestly than he would like.

"Okay, well, I didn't mean to interrupt you. It looks like you're on the mend, so if you could do me a huge favor and try running with the wind this time I will get on my way." Johnny smiled.

"Since you asked so nicely." She replied as she stood up to put her headphones back in.

"Thank you." He went to give her a peck on the cheek but she suddenly turned at the last second reacting to a noise. Touching lips together Johnny hung on longer than he knew he should have. Feeling the pull towards him Caitlyn touched his cheek as their bodies got closer. She pushed away suddenly.

"I… I have to go." She sprinted off.

XXXXXX

Michael rested on the bed feeling Alyssa breathe across his chest as she slept. Her skin felt so smooth as the tips of his fingers traced her silhouette. In the locker room in high school he had heard many stories about guys bragging about their first time in the backseat of someone's car or under the bleachers when they were barely a teen. He remembered being turned off by the gratuity as the jocks calculates their 'scores.' What was missing in the testimonials was the sense of closeness that came afterwards when done at the right time with the right person.

Alyssa slowly stirred.

"How are you doing? Are you sore at all?" He asked her.

"A little bit, but I'm good. Actually, I'm fantastic."

"Good." He sighed. The last thing he wanted was her regretting the decision.

"What time does your mom get back?" Alyssa asked him.

"About an hour; did you want to call your father and tell him you're coming over here from Trish's? You can use the shower and then help me with breakfast."

"Breakfast?"

"I figured some waffles and bacon with a fruit bowl would be nice when everyone got back here." Michael explained.

"Are you sure it's okay that I'm here? I mean, didn't you tell Morgan that she wanted to keep it to immediate family?"

"As far as I'm concerned I am keeping it to immediate family; I'm sure it will be fine. What mom didn't want was a bunch of people here all having some expectation of who she was and how she should act. My guess is that she's just going to be resting for most of the day."

"If there's any problem at all I want you to tell me so I can make myself scarce." Alyssa demanded.

"I promise." He kissed her.

"Okay; I'm going to call my dad."

"Just make sure there's no APB put out on me." He teased her.

"You go make some batter." She playfully pushed him before he scooped her into his grasp for a passionate kiss.

XXXXXX

"Do you know who all is coming?" Sam asked Lucky as they sailed the ferry to Spoon Island.

"As far as I know it's a bunch of people. Dad and Robert were coming by early to check out all the nooks and crannies to make sure Helena was nowhere to be found." Lucky explained.

"A bunch?" Sam questioned.

"Most of the Spencer's, Scorpio's, and Cassadine's in Port Charles, yeah."

"Wonderful; isn't when we get a big group of people together that disaster strikes in this town?"

"I wouldn't worry about that." Lucky told her.

"Why is that?"

"Because we're missing one key ingredient; Sonny won't be there. Disaster strikes when it's a big town promotion and Sonny Corinthos."

Sam giggled. "You make it sound like it's his fault…"

"Only 65% of the time it's a direct result, otherwise it's just some strange coincidence."

"Oh, okay. This is our stop." Sam got up as the ferry docked. Nikolas came out to greet them as he threw his arms around his cousin.

"You look terrific." He commented on the complete turn around.

"I had some brilliant doctors."

"Speaking of which; Patrick and Robin are inside. Robert is in there rough housing with Spencer, Jake, and Emma."

"Who's winning?" Sam snickered.

"I think we should go in and find out." Lucky suggested as Nikolas led the way. Once inside Sam was greeted with hugs by both Robert and Robin as they welcomed her into the family. Jake ran straight to Lucky who reached him into the air before cradling him into a big hug.

After the greetings Sam sat down next to Mischa

"Ms. McCall, would you like a beverage?" Alfred offered her a tray with a coffee pot and tea bags. She grabbed for the coffee.

"Did you want…?" She offered Mischa.

"Tea would be fine." Mischa replied. Sam poured the hot water and Mischa grabbed her own herbal tea bag. "I have an appointment for next week."

"Yeah, you were saying that." Sam replied. "Do you know how long it's supposed to take to find out?"

"I was doing some research online about that. Apparently the soonest they suggest is nine days after implantation; which is Tuesday, the appointment is set for Friday."

"I am so sorry you got dragged into all of this."

"No; that's okay; I mean, God, look around." Mischa pointed to the stories being told between Leslie, Laura, Luke, and Robert. Nikolas and Lucky were on the floor playing around with the kids. Robin, Patrick, Lulu, and Matt were in the midst of a card game. "This baby is going to be lucky to be brought up with so many people that love it."

"So you think…?"

"Yeah; I'm fairly certain." Mischa confirmed.

"Have there been any signs? Have you noticed any changes?"

"No; not yet."

XXXXXX

"When is she going to be here?" Morgan asked Bobbie as they waited in the lobby of the private concourse.

"Any minute, honey." She replied as she looked down at Britni who was resting comfortably in the car seat.

"Grandma, do you think mom is going to be different?"

Bobbie shook her head not sure how to answer that. "Why? Who told you…?"

"Michael said that the accident may have caused problems like when he woke up from the coma angry all the time, and that's why she didn't want a big welcome home party."

"Morgan, I think your brother just wanted to prepare you for the possibility that there could potentially be some side effects, but I have spoken with your mother every day since she woke up and I can tell you she's okay. She doesn't want a big party because she's not ready to entertain a lot of people yet."

"Why?"

"Because I'm selfish and I want to spend time with the most important people first." Carly replied entering the conversation.

"Mom!" He cried as he ran towards her with arms stretched out. She braced herself to take the impact and picked him up to her level giving him several kisses to his forehead.

"I've missed you so much, baby. God, have you grown like a foot?" She questioned after setting him down.

"No; but I do think I need a new pair of shoes these are getting tight." Morgan said as he smiled.

"Hey buddy." Jason hugged Morgan as Bobbie gave a tearful greeting to her daughter.

"I should have known." Bobbie admitted.

"Mama you couldn't have."

"Jason did; he never gave up. He went after you… and Michael he…"

"Mama, stop. It doesn't matter now. What matters is that I'm here and… I really want to see my baby girl." She peered down to see Britni playfully grinning. "Hey baby!"

Carly adjusted the buckle and straps to allow her into her arms. While holding her Carly broke down due to a mix of anger and sadness as she visually confirmed what it was that Jerry almost stole from her. If he had gotten his way; if Jason hadn't found her, that baby would have never known her mother. Jason leaned into her back and wrapped his arms around her as he looked at the baby over her shoulder.

"He can't hurt us anymore." Jason whispered to her.


	37. Chapter 37

"Sam!" Molly went rushing to her sister as soon as they entered the castle.

"How did the lesson go?" Sam asked her.

"It went great! Caitlyn started teaching me how to read music."

"That's a handy skill." Nikolas encouraged her. "What are you playing? Flute, violin, clarinet?"

"Guitar." Alexis rolled her eyes.

"She's getting a lot better." Kristina encouraged. There was vast improvement from before she left California. "A natural; who knows Squirt, you could have your band going by the next time you see me."

"Where are you going?" Lucky asked her.

"New Hampshire." Kristina smiled. Alexis had given her the paperwork upon her return from her father's.

"For how long?" Robin asked coming into the conversation.

"The next two and a half years; of course I'll be home for breaks and the occasional weekend." Kristina answered.

"She's transferring schools." Alexis explained.

"Moving out of Port Chuck?" Luke questioned. "Not a bad plan."

"Is this it? Does the party start now?" Robert asked them.

"Your brother is on his way." Luke told him.

"Uh oh, there goes the fun." Robert kidded. "Oh, I know, we can all hide and then he'll think he came to the wrong castle."

"Okay!" Spencer spoke up and started to race behind a couch.

"Honey, no, Robert was just teasing." Laura explained to him.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Spencer asked Nikolas.

"No; not in the castle, son, you know the rule." Nikolas replied.

"I must be accompanied by an adult at all times." The four-year-old repeated the rule.

"Don't worry bud, he gives me that same decree." Mischa told him.

"Then daddy must care about you a lot." Spencer replied. "He says that it's to protect me because he loves me so much that it would destroy him if anything bad happened."

"Is that what he says?" Mischa asked.

"Yep; he says that there's too many tunnels and other places I could get lost or hurt, so Jake, Cam, and I have to keep our games in the play room."

"Hey Spenc!" Molly spoke up. "Why don't you and Jake show me to the play room?"

"Okay." He grabbed her hand. "Come on Jakey."

"Emma too?" Jake questioned Patrick.

"No; actually I think it's almost time for Emma's nap." Patrick replied.

XXXXX

"I hope you don't mind me just dropping by." Caitlyn said coming over to Elizabeth's house.

"No; you're welcome any time." Elizabeth replied as a sleeping Cam rested over her shoulder while she answered the door. "Your brother went out to pick up some groceries."

"Is he doing any better?" She asked pointed at the boy.

"Yeah; he's through the worst of it. Now he's just clingy and tired." Liz explained. "He loves that puppy, by the way. Thank you for stopping by yesterday."

"Not a problem; I just can't believe how easily you were able to domesticate Zander. Based off of all the stories I heard about his prior…"

"I don't think I can take all the credit for that. I honestly believe that time he spent away changed him, matured him. He still has that live on the edge mentality but he's been able to shift that to skiing."

"Over being in the mob?" Caitlyn giggled. "Not that I'm one to talk; apparently I have that exact same 'live on the edge' mentality."

"It's genetic? Great, this kid doesn't stand a chance." Liz joked knowing deep down it was a part of her as well. "Is this another post Johnny Zacchara run-in?"

"How did you know?"

"Well, that's typically why you would spend you day off hiding out here instead of going back to be with your boyfriend."

"That transparent?"

Liz simply nodded.

"I really don't know what it is."

"Then that's what you need to figure out. Hopefully sooner than later, before making a huge mistake that you can't take back."

"Liz; what do you know about Claudia Zacchara?"

"What do you know?" Liz re-questioned.

"The basic stuff; she's Sonny's wife, and Johnny's sister. She has the mentality of strike first and ask questions later and due to that Michael got a bullet in her head. I know that she feels bad about that and because of maneuvering by her lawyer she's out on house arrest and wants to meet me."

"Why?"

"I think to set me up with her brother." Caitlyn replied.

"Yeah right! When Lulu was dating Johnny Claudia always had this disturbing murderous glare whenever she was around. Lucky swore that if they would have gotten engaged there would be some anthrax placed in the congratulatory envelope."

"I bet Lucky would have loved having Johnny as a brother-in-law." Caitlyn said sarcastically.

"Yeah; about as much as Zander would." Liz added.

"Okay, point taken. I should get back to the apartment before Dante starts to worry. We were going to go out to the humane society this afternoon."

"Adopting a pet?"

"Maybe. If we do you're going to have to bring Cam by when he's feeling better to check it out." She kissed her nephew's forehead.

"He'd like that."

"And Jake, of course, is welcome as well." Caitlyn added. "We're going to look at the bunnies."

"Bunnies? Wow. That sounds like fun; let us know how that turns out."

"I will; thank you for the ear."

"Don't mention it." Liz insisted. "To be honest, I haven't had this kind of friendship with someone that wasn't a co-worker since Emily died."

"Wasn't Emily a co-worker?"

"She was a friend first."

XXXXXX

"That's them." Michael said as he heard a car pulling into the driveway.

"Michael, are you nervous?" Alyssa asked him.

"A little bit." He confessed. "Don't ask me why, it's not like I haven't talked to her. I guess I'm just afraid it's going to be different."

"Don't be, come with me." She replied and directed him outside the front door.

Jason had put the car into park with Bobbie sitting in the passenger's seat. Carly had opted to sit in the back by Morgan and the car seat. She couldn't take her eyes off her little girl on the car ride home.

Being the first out of the car Michael greeted Jason with a hug. "Hey, you know the rule." Michael teased.

"She'll be right out. Nice to see you Alyssa; thanks for taking care of him." Jason offered.

"No sweat; I hope it's okay…"

"It's not a problem." Carly interrupted. She handed Jason the car seat before throwing her arms around her eldest who held on like he'd never see her again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be crying." Michael replied after letting go.

"It's okay." She dried his tears.

"See Michael, she's back!" Morgan said jumping out. "Good as new!"

"Well, almost." Carly said patting Morgan's head. "Do we want to go inside?"

"Yeah, ah… I hope you're hungry. Lys and I made some breakfast."

"I'm starving." Carly replied as she looked back at Jason who looked just as famished. They walked into the dinning room to see the table fixed up for all of them.

"I didn't know you could cook." Bobbie said impressed.

"I certainly didn't get it from mom." Michael joked. "Actually, dad taught me how to make a few things."

"If you're looking for something to do this summer I'm sure Mike could use the help at Kelly's." Bobbie insisted. "You too, Alyssa."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alyssa responded thinking she could probably use the extra spending money more than Michael ever would.

As soon as Carly sat down she lifted Britni into her lap. Jason sat next to her and helped her get her plate set.

"How was the trip?" Morgan asked them.

"Long." Carly answered. "That was the single longest flight I've taken in my entire life."

"Don't listen to her." Jason shook his head. "She was asleep through most of it."

"That's probably a good thing." Bobbie chuckled.

"And the parts I wasn't all I could think about was wanting to be home." Carly defended herself.

"Don't worry, mom, I think all of our patience were shot waiting for this moment." Michael encouraged. "Does anyone else feel like this is not happened right now?"

"It takes some time to get used to." Jason replied quietly.

"Which is exactly why I didn't want a lot of people here." Carly explained. "Do you boys have any… questions?"

"Is Jerry dead?" Morgan blurted out.

Carly's jaw just about dropped at his forwardness.

"Um… Morgan, we can't talk about that." Michael spoke up.

"Why? I hope he is dead; he let all of us believe that our mother was gone just so he could have her for himself, and then he almost killed her by not giving her the medical attention that she needed."

"Morgan, Jerry won't be hurting us again." Carly assured him.

"How do you know?" Morgan questioned.

"I just do."

XXXXXX

"We're sorry we're late." Maxie announced the entrance of her, Spinelli, and Mac in the dinning hall at Wyndemere.

"Are you kidding? Get over here." Sam insisted as she gave the girl a hug.

"So, does this make us like step cousins or something like that?" Maxie asked her.

"I think so." Sam nodded.

"Welcome to the family." Mac hugged her. "We should have known there was Scorpio in you."

"Well, thanks… I think." Sam laughed.

"It's the PI/adrenaline junky gene." Robin explained.

"Oh." Sam replied as she looked over to her mother.

"I suppose this is when we start the discussion on what it going on with Helena." Lucky spoke up once it looked like the greetings were through.

"Not yet." Nikolas urged.

"Master Nikolas, the final guests have arrived." Alfred announced.

"Send them in." Nikolas instructed. Everyone in the hall looked around wondering who was missing.

"Damon!" Kristina stood up from her seat and ran toward him. He opened his arms and spun her around. Sam stood up to go over and greet Galen.

"This is my wife Penelope Katsaros." He explained.

The petite woman stuck out her hand. "You can call me Penny." Next to her was a woman that resembled that of an older Sam.

"Calista Krischnan." The woman introduced herself.

"Lisa…" Alexis took a long look at her. It had been ages since they had been at Briarton-Griggs together.

"Alexis; nice to see you again."

"I owe you a long overdue apol…"

"No." Lisa shook her head. "No; you don't owe us anything. Actually, I was the one telling Lars that it wasn't fair dragging you into the Cassadine wars we had going on with our family, which is why after he disappeared I didn't seek a friendship… I thought you would be safer."

Alexis snickered. "Of course; I thought the exact same thing. Your family was better off without knowing about my father. I didn't even know Lars was gone; I just figured he had finally given up trying."

Galen laughed to himself. "You obviously didn't know Laertes all that well."

"Any news on my Grandmother?" Nikolas finally asked once introductions went around the table.

Galen shook his head. "She's back in hiding. My guess is that she headed east into Russia. She'll lay low for awhile, but without declaring war it falls outside the Hellenic army's jurisdiction. However, I am well acquainted with the Chief General who has the ear of Prime Minister Putin, and there will be severe consequences for anyone found providing haven for this international terrorist."

"Great." Luke shook his head. "The Ice Princess is back to doing what she does best cooking up yet another hair-brained scheme, while we sit around and wait."

"Do you have a better solution?" Laura asked him.

"Sure I do; it's about time I go Van Helsing on her tush. Anyone with me?" Luke threw out the offer.

"I can't let you have all the fun." Robert volunteered.


	38. Chapter 38

"That was an awfully long run." Dante commented upon Caitlyn's return.

"I'm sorry; I should have called. I was over by Liz's and decided to make a stop…" She explained as she attempting to not let the guilt over the interaction with Johnny show.

"Hey." He came over to hold her. "No explanation needed. Is Cam feeling any better?"

"He seems to be. Do you mind if I take a shower before going to the humane society?" Caitlyn requested knowing she was already running them behind schedule.

"Not at all." He smirked. "Would you mind if I join you?"

She shook her head no and pulled him in for a kiss.

"Oh…" He pulled away. "Not to kill the mood, but I got an interesting call this afternoon."

"Oh?" She questioned, wondering if someone may have overseen her at the park.

"Yeah, my dad invited us over for dinner. I think he's hoping to bridge that gap that occurred when I quit."

"Do you think he wants to change your mind? He did want to hand it over to you after…"

"I doubt he would go there right now, but if he does bring it up we can always leave." He indicated.

"So you said…?"

"I said as long as you were free I didn't see why not."

"So the call is up to me?" She feigned offense to which he smiled. "I've actually been interested in meeting this wife of his."

"I suppose so after the work you put into locating her."  
"Most of that was Marnie." Caitlyn passed the credit. "But yes; Mrs. Corinthos definitely has my interest peaked. You worked for her father at one point, correct?"

Dante nodded before giving the explanation. "When there was confirmation that the Zacchara organization was interested in expanding territory in Port Charles my superiors ordered me to find my way in. I started as a foot soldier and had a few assignments before the one to take out Jason Morgan which brought me here; by the way, you did not hear that part."

"What? That you were assigned to kill Jason? How did that come about?"

"Claudia hired a set up; hoping to send Jason on a mission where Johnny was supposed to allow him to die. It didn't go according to plan; everyone on the job was killed except me who ended up with a bullet wound for my efforts. What I didn't know at the time was that her reason for wanting Jason dead was self preservation as he was digging into her guilt in Michael's shooting."

"How did you even get assigned to that gig?" Caitlyn questioned.

"One of my first placements as a member of the Zacchara organization was some recon in Milan. My lieutenant thought it was a perfect opportunity to 'get in good' with Anthony's daughter." Dante explained.

"Somehow I doubt that I want to know what that means."

"It was just one…" He started to clarify.

"Let me stop you right now." She kissed him again. "I refuse to be the jealous girlfriend that becomes obsessed with past loves and flings so you don't have to explain anything to me."

He snickered. "Actually, I think I like the idea of you as the jealous girlfriend."

"You think so?" She questioned him.

Noticing a look of offense Dante back tracked. "No; I love you for who you are; your strength and determination, your confidence."

"Nicely played." She replied and pulled him toward the shower. Deep down there was a part of him that truly longed to see that same look of concern that he knew he wore whenever Johnny Zacchara was around.

XXXXX

"Michael, breakfast was amazing." Carly stated as she finished the last bite. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He offered as others added in their gratitude.

"Do you think after this we can go up to my room to play the new game Jax got me?" Morgan asked his mother.

"Honey, I'd love to, but I, um…" Carly attempted to explain.

"We were thinking more on the lines of a movie or something." Jason cut it.

"How about Transformers?" Morgan suggested. "Grandpa Mike got it for me for Christmas and I haven't even opened it up yet."

"Is it Grandma friendly?" Bobbie asked Michael and Alyssa.

"Yeah." Michael smiled.

"Sounds like a plan." Carly replied. As she went to get up Jason took the plate for her. "I can get that."

"I'm sure you can." Jason responded with a smirk.

"Jason and I will take care of the clean-up." Bobbie insisted. "Why don't you take care of your beautiful daughter as the boys get the movie set?"

"Fine." Carly replied with Britni already in her grasp. She wasn't going to argue with anything that included more time with her children. She looked down at the infant and smiled. "Do you want to watch a movie with your brothers?"

Bobbie and Jason watched them leave before bringing the dishes into the kitchen. "She seems to be doing okay." Bobbie observed.

"She's tough. There aren't many that would survive what she's been through." Jason replied.

"I suppose I have you to thank for finding her and bringing her home, but Jason, I don't understand why you didn't tell me when you knew my daughter was out there. Do you have any idea how badly it hurt to think she was gone?"

"Bobbie, her heart gave out on the table. If it would have been any other doctor operating on her they would have called it. Patrick refused, and Carly's here because of that. Knowing that we were so close to loosing her I couldn't justify giving her back to her family just to have them go through the grief all over again."

"Your heart was in the right place, but that doesn't give you the right to that decision."

"I'm sorry." Jason apologized.

"Apology accepted. It doesn't matter now; what does matter is keeping her safe and happy. Are you sure you can do both?"

"As much as I would like to guarantee you both, I can't, but she's safer than she ever was with Sonny and happier than she was with Jax. Bobbie, I love your daughter and I'm not going to let her get away again." He insisted as she passed him the dishes that went into the washer.

Bobbie shrugged. "I guess that's going to have to be enough. I thought with Jax she was going to be given a better life free from all the danger that you and Sonny found yourself engulfed in. I should have known that was never possible. She was never going to give up on you."

"I'm trying to give her better." Jason insisted without bringing up the fact that he had left the mob; she knew that wasn't security; there were still enemies out there. "Her, and her children."

"I appreciate that." Bobbie nodded.

XXXXXX

"Did Dante get the invitation?" Claudia asked pressing herself against her husband.

"I just got the confirmation phone call." He replied kissing her forehead. "Although, I have to wonder what you have under your sleeve; you and my eldest haven't really gotten along."

"He was an undercover cop trying to use his influence with me to get in to your organization and then, to top that off, I find out he is Holivia Falconeri's son, do you blame me?"

"Claudia…"

"Okay, maybe I am doing this because I know how much family means to you, and for the time being Dante is the only child that's able to have a relationship with you."

"And that's why you insisted on having his girlfriend here?" He asked brushing her hair behind her ears.

"I thought it might be more comfortable if…"

"You want to meet the woman that has caught your brother's interest." He stopped her.

"I'm interested in finding out which way her heart is leading her. I would expect you to be as well."

"I refuse to get in the middle of my son's love life."

"Oh really? If it was Kristina who was with a guy that wasn't quite sure where he stood would you just stand back and let her get her heart broken?" Claudia challenged him.

"That's different." Sonny insisted. "Kristina is a fifteen-year-old…"

"Girl?" Claudia posed. "Don't tell me you're one of those men that believe that little boys should be taught to be tough and strong while little girls are poor innocent flowers that need to be protected?"

"That's not what I mean, but you can't tell me you're going to raise your son to be a sissy boy."

"No, but my son is going to know that if there's a problem his mother is just as capable of taking care of it as his father is."

"Somehow I doubt that's ever going to be in question. Have you decided what's on the menu tonight?" Sonny asked her.

"I sent Milo to the grocery store."

"You are sending guards out for grocery duty?"

"I would do it myself, but kind of contained at the time being."

"Well not completely." Sonny hinted and eyed upstairs. Claudia looked at him inquisitively and smiled before following his lead. There was still time before she had to start dinner.

XXXXXX

"I just put Cameron down." Zander said as he sat next to Liz on the couch.

"That didn't take long." She commented.

"Yeah, well, he was kind of already falling asleep through lunch; poor little guy."

"He's fever is already getting better. He'll be fine." Liz assured him as he wrapped his arms around her. "Let's just hope this bug is contained."

"What do you mean?" Zander asked her worried.

"Last winter there was a bug that passed between the boys three times."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No; that's when Grams came up with the brilliant notion of keeping one of them at her house through the duration; Lucky is going to bring Jake over their tonight and tomorrow we get to do a thorough cleaning of the house." Liz explained.

"Can't hardly wait; I think I'm just about as exhausted as he is." Zander said as he rested his head back.

"You're not getting it?" She asked as she went to check his forehead. He gently grabbed her wrist.

"I'm feeling fine; I just haven't been getting the best night's sleep recently, and that started before Cam got sick."

"Did you hear Carly's coming home today?" She questioned as she realized what he was implying.

"Yeah, Caitlyn told me. Apparently that's all Morgan is taking about. He called Dante three times yesterday to tell him."

"Morgan must be thrilled; Michael too." Liz replied.

"I don't think there's a word to describe it." He admitted. "Everyone assumed it was impossible."

"You didn't." She responded as she held onto his arm. "Monica told me that you refused to believe it; you said that without a body there was no proof."

"You were talking to your boss about me?"

"We got into a conversation about how the staff was handling the grief and then it branched out to the family. She was asking about the boys and Lucky mainly."

"Have you been able to talk to Cam about Carly being back?" Zander asked her. He wasn't sure how or if it was his place to approach the subject.

"I told him that we made a mistake and although she was hurt she didn't die so now Michael, Morgan, and Britni get to keep their mom. He seemed okay with that answer, and then asked me about going out with Carly trick-or-treating."

"Oh, so that was what he was going on about the other day. I was a little confused; Halloween is quite a while away."

"About the time that Lucky's child will be born if Mischa really is pregnant." Liz added.

"Does it bother you that Sam is having Lucky's child?"

She gently nodded her head yes against his chest. "It's not that I'm jealous; I have two wonderful children of my own and I wouldn't give this up for anything."

"But…?" Zander asked feeling it coming.

"Samantha McCall doesn't deserve to have Lucky's child. I know that's harsh, and I really did think I was over it, but after what she's done to Jake it doesn't seem right."

"What did she do to Jake?"

"She was hurt and angry that I had Jason's baby and their relationship suffered because of it. She didn't want Jake to exist, so when she saw a woman crazy in grief over losing her own baby lift my son from his stroller and walk away she did nothing. She let me go weeks with my son out there thinking he could be gone forever."

"Does Lucky know all this?" Zander inquired.

"Yes; me, Sam, Jason, and Lucky… now you, are the only people that know. Sam claims a 'moment of weakness' or temporary insanity as it was. She lost a lot because of her relationship with Jason; she lost the ability to have children of her own, and losing him turned her life into tailspin."

"Kind of like how losing Emily did to mine?" Zander reminded her. "You've forgiven me, right?"

Elizabeth snickered. "I'm the one that hit you over the head and left you to die; I think there's a reciprocal level of forgiving here."

"The point is that we both learned and turned out for the better." He explained as he played with her hair.

"She does make him happy, and the boys adore her." Liz admitted. "Okay, fine, you win. I will let it go and be happy for him, or at least try."

XXXXXX

"Did anyone see where Lulu went?" Nikolas asked the crowd as he looked around.

"She was going to use the women's room." Maxie explained while playing with Emma.

"By herself?" Lucky questioned.

"Um… yeah, she's been doing it that way for a long time now." Maxie responded sarcastically.

"Maxie, can you go find her?" Robin requested.

"I guess, but I don't see what the problem is, I thought we decided that Helena was in Russia. This isn't exactly Russia." Maxie stood up.

"We think she's in Russia." Sam cut in. "But there's no way of knowing for sure, and the worse thing we can do right now is get overly confident."

"Okay, I get it. Buddy system installed." Maxie replied before finding her way to the nearest ladies room and busting through the door.

"Oh my God you scared me!" Lulu jumped as her purse fell to the floor. She scrambled to pick up the contents.

"Here I can help." Maxie said crouching down careful not to touch her designer dress against the stone floor.

"No, I got it." Lulu replied defensively.

"What's this?" Maxie asked holding up a pill bottle. "Lulu, are you still taking these?"

"No." She lied. "I didn't even know those were still in there."

"Oh, okay then. You wouldn't mind if I throw these out?"

"Actually, I told the pharmacy that if I had any left over I would bring them back so they could dispose of them properly. Apparently to cut down on medications going into the sewage system there's this procedure in place that involves dissolving the pills in water and soaking it up with rags before burning the rags."

"If you want I can bring it in for you." Maxie offered.

"That's very nice of you only my name is on the prescription." Lulu countered as she held her hand out waiting for Maxie to hand over the bottle.

"Lulu, I helped your brother facilitate his drug problem. I'm not going to stand back and do the same for you."

"There is no drug problem. I promise. Dr. Winters gave me something to help deal with the loss of my cousin, now that she's back, I'm fine. You said so the other day."

"Okay." Maxie handed over the bottle. "I'm going to the pharmacy with you when you bring them back."

"No need; I'll will drop by on my way home." Lulu promised. "Matt and I should be leaving soon anyway if we're going to catch the opening act at the Jazz Club."

"Maybe Spinelli and I should check that out."

Lulu shook her head. "I've been trying to get you go for the past month and now you suddenly have an interest?"

"I've been… busy."

"Hey, I don't care if you want to check up on me. You can see for yourself that everything is fine."

"Good, it's settled then."


End file.
